The Digidestined Of Honesty
by ChibiLover123
Summary: The first season storyline with two OC's, Kimiko and Ayaka, who go to the Digital World to save the world, along with the other eight Digidestined. TaiOCMatt and onesided MattOC and JoeOC if you don't understand, review me and I'll explain...
1. Chapter 1

A young girl with waist length, dirty blonde hair and blue tinted hazel eyes was sitting against the trunk of a tree, breathing in the fresh summer air. 'Camp won't be that bad…it's better than staying bored at home…' Her black tank top had a silver flame design that sometimes shined in the light, and her tight black Capri's were easy to run in when she played soccer or basketball, sometimes baseball. She reached into her pocket, pulling out a pocket knife, and started chipping away at a fallen tree branch when snow started falling from the sky. 'Huh? It's summer, so why's it snowing?' The supervisors told them to get inside because a blizzard was coming, so she walked inside, hands in her pockets, and looked out the window as the snow swirled around. When it stopped, she shrugged, grabbing a black sweater her mother had made her pack, and went outside to see a friend of hers, Ayaka Hasegawa, making a small snowman. "Hey, Kimiko! Help me find some stones for his eyes!"

Kimiko wasn't the most social person, and stayed in her hard iron shell most of the time, staying silent and independent. Ayaka, on the other hand, was social and dependant, and the most fun loving person she knew. She picked up a small pebble, and walked over, noticing her dark blue t-shirt and jeans, along with the dark blue sweater she had over. Kimiko sighed, looking at the sky, and noticed a strange light. "What's wrong, Kimi?" Ayaka questioned, following her friends gaze. They both stared at a strange light in the sky, and the other kids noticed this strange phenomenon in the sky as well. "It looks like the Aurora." Ayaka whispered, astounded. Kimiko nodded, still watching the rainbow colors draped across the sky, when nine lights appeared in the sky. "What's that?"

Ayaka shaded her eyes, and noticed the lights were getting closer. Her eyes widened with shock, and she shouted, "Watch out!" the small meteor like objects smashed into the floor in front of each child, sending dirt and snow into the air. "Are you okay?" Ayaka questioned Kimiko, who had fallen backwards from the impact. Kimiko nodded her head, and stared, shocked at the small rainbow bubble that came up from the hole. She grabbed it, as did all the others, and looked at it curiously. "It looks like a little computer…" Ayaka said, looking at her own. Kimiko looked up, seeing a strange gateway, and her eyes widened momentarily before everyone was sucked in.

Kimiko woke up in what looked like a rainforest, and sat up, looking around to see a small little yellow ball with little legs, pointy ears, and a white-tipped fox tail. She looked at the creature curiously, and it looked at her with expectant blue eyes. "Welcome to the Digital World, Kimiko! I'm your partner, Viximon." Kimiko's eyes widened, and she asked, "You can talk? How do you know me?" "I've been waiting for you…" Kimiko walked over to the small creature, and picked her up. She heard a voice calling her name, and stood up, following the sound, Viximon at her heels, and soon found Ayaka, who had a red little ball with a long tail, dragon-wing ears, and short little legs. "Kimiko! I've been looking for you!" Ayaka noticed Kimiko's curious gaze at the creature at her side, and said, "This is Gigimon. He's my partner, or so he says." By this time, Ayaka was used to Kimiko's non-talkative nature, and merely looked at Viximon. "I'm Viximon. I'm Kimiko's partner." Ayaka nodded, still not completely used to them talking, and they both heard a cry.

They both followed it, to see a boy from camp with a small pink head with strange ears, and Kimiko remembered him from soccer. Ayaka smiled, saying, "Hey, Tai! I see you have your own little friend!" he seemed surprised that they were there, and said, "Oh, hey…" he looked at the little creatures at their heels, and Ayaka said, "We have our own, too. Mine is Gigimon, Kimiko's is Viximon." Tai nodded, still a little confused, when another boy came around, with a strange little pink creature. "Oh, hey guys." "Hi, Izzy! You've got a new friend, too?" he nodded, and the creature said, proud, "I'm Motimon!" the little pink head said, "And I'm Koromon!" Tai said, looking around, "I'm going to take a look around…" he climbed up a tree, Koromon right behind him, and Kimiko sat down, Viximon instantly in her lap, when a strange buzzing reached her ears. 'What's that sound?' she looked in the sky, and saw a strange bug creature going to attack Tai. 'Darn it!' she was on her feet in a moment, and saw Tai and Koromon fall out of the tree.

She ran forward, catching Tai, while Koromon hit the ground rather hard, landing on Viximon. "Wow…good catch…" she didn't know why, but her cheeks grew flushed, and she helped him up as the creature came back. "It's Kuwagamon! Run!" Kuwagamon swooped down again, nearly taking Ayaka with him if she hadn't moved out of the way. "Follow me!" Motimon shouted, and they followed him. He fazed through a tree, and most of them hesitated, but Kimiko grabbed Ayaka and Tai by their hands, pulling them in, Izzy right behind them. Kimiko shielded Viximon, who was on her lap, and was unconsciously holding Tai's hand. Soon, Kuwagamon's roars died away, and Kimiko sat up, seeing Ayaka hugging Gigimon tight. When Kimiko noticed she was still holding Tai's hand, she let go, her face a brilliant scarlet, and looked away. A girl's voice called them outside, and Kimiko remembered her from soccer camp. "Hey, Sora! You've got one, too?" Ayaka said enthusiastically, looking at the pink creature at Sora's side.

"This is Yokomon, my own personal something-or-other." Kimiko nodded, holding Viximon in her arms, and turned to see another little creature. "Hi. My name's Tokomon!" Kimiko nodded, when Tokomon turned to the bushes, shouting, "Hey, T.K.! Over here!" That's when a little kid, probably T.K., ran up to the small little creature, hugging it, as an older boy ran after him. "Hey, Matt! You've got one too, huh?" He nodded, and the creature under his arm said, "I'm Tsunomon." Before anything else could be said, there was a scream, and they all turned to see an older boy running towards them, panting, when a Digimon appeared on his shoulder. As he freaked out, Kimiko shook her head in annoyance, when the boy, Joe, shouted, "What are these creatures!?!" They all jumped to the ground, getting in a little group before saying, in unison, "We're Digimon! Digital Monsters!" Everyone else was trying to make sense of everything. 'Digimon…' Kimiko was snapped from her thoughts when Tai started introducing everyone. "This is Ayaka, she's a hyperactive person, but she's a good friend." Ayaka nodded, saying, "I'm not that bad, though…" "And this un-talkative girl is Kimiko…actually, I don't really know anything about her besides her name…" He scratched the back of his head, and Ayaka said, "She doesn't talk much…" Sora asked, "What happened to that other girl?

The one with the pink hat?" "Mimi? I don't know…" Soon, Mimi's scream echoed through the trees, and they headed towards it, and soon saw her narrowly escape Kuwagamon's jaws. Mimi fell to her knees, as the others reached her. "You okay?" Viximon went over to Mimi's Digimon, asking, "Are you okay, Tanemon?" she nodded, when Kuwagamon started back towards them. They started running again, but came up to a dead end cliff, and Tai checked for a way down. There wasn't one. That's when Kuwagamon bashed through the trees, and swooped down at them, barely missing. As they stood up again, Kuwagamon did a U-turn and came at them again.

Kimiko's body shook as Viximon jumped at him with Koromon, using Killing Stone.

"Viximon!!" Everyone was surprised. They'd never heard her speak, let alone as loudly as she had when Viximon and Koromon were knocked away as the other Digimon jumped to fight Kuwagamon. They were all knocked to the ground as Kuwagamon crash landed in the trees. 'Viximon…' Kimiko was by her side in a moment, holding her gently, and looked around to see Ayaka holding Gigimon tightly. Kuwagamon came out of the trees, and everyone ran to the very edge of the cliff, holding their injured Digimon in their arms. "We need to fight…" Kimiko looked down at Viximon in surprise. "It's the only way…we need to stand and fight!" Viximon started to struggle, but Kimiko's grip was like iron, though she was shaking badly. "I don't want you to fight…" she whispered, but Viximon wrenched her hold loose, and joined the charge with the other Digimon. 'Viximon!' "Viximon, stop!!"

Beams of rainbow colored light struck each Digimon, and they glowed a bright white before Digivolving: Koromon became Agumon, Yokomon became Biyomon, Bukamon became Gomamon, Tsunomon became Gabumon, Tokomon became Patamon, Tanemon became Palmon, Motimon became Tentomon, Viximon became Renamon, and Gigimon became Guilmon. Renamon used Diamond Storm while Guilmon used Pyro Sphere. Kuwagamon was moving backwards, and everyone attacked at once, Guilmon using Rock Breaker and Renamon using Power Paw. Kuwagamon fell through the trees, supposedly defeated, and the Digimon turned to face their astonished partners.

Guilmon ran to Ayaka, knocking her over, and licked her cheek. "Guilmon…Guilmon!" Ayaka hugged him around the neck, and Kimiko could see the same childishness inside both of them. Renamon landed beside Kimiko, who looked up at her in wonder. Before Kimiko could think of anything to say, Kuwagamon appeared, and stabbed his large teeth into the cliff. As the rock fell, Kimiko grabbed onto Ayaka, closing her eyes, when Renamon caught her, jumping off the rocks that were falling around them. Ayaka was still holding onto Guilmon's neck, trying not to scream.

When Gomamon and Joe hit the water, Gomamon used Marching Fishes, making a raft for everyone else to land on. When Ayaka and Guilmon hit the raft, she rubbed her head, saying, "Well, it could have been worse…" Renamon landed lightly on the raft, setting Kimiko down, when the rocks struck the water, making the water rocky and dangerous. Kimiko grabbed onto the raft as hard as she could, while Ayaka held T.K. down as well, making sure he didn't fly away. When they finally reached shore, everyone laid down, too tired to walk at the moment, and Ayaka turned to Guilmon, asking, "Why'd you get bigger, anyway?" "We Digivolved." He said simply, making Ayaka tilt her head to the side in a questioning way. "You…Digivolved? So that's when you get bigger and stronger…?"

Kimiko nodded, looking at all of the Digimon. "We can't do it alone…in order to do it, we needed to share your energy." Kimiko looked up at Renamon, thinking through it all, when Tai said, "We should keep walking. I saw the ocean, so maybe there's a boat there or something…" everyone followed him silently, and Ayaka said, "Actually, what are we gonna do if there IS a boat?" "Go home." Tai answered simply. "I have a feeling we're not on earth, so we can't just go on a boat and expect to be home." Soon, her and Tai were in a fight, and Kimiko pulled them apart, giving them both serious looks before Renamon said, "We're almost to the beach." Gomamon agreed, and the fight was forgotten as they reached the beach. A ringing reached Kimiko's ears, and she followed it, followed by the others, and found ten telephone booths, each ringing. Most of them ran to one, but Kimiko hung back, not really feeling inclined to call anyone, but she eventually went into one, picking up the phone gingerly.

She put in her aunt's phone number, and held it to her ear. It rang a couple times before a woman's voice said, "When you hear the beep, it will be 14 and 13 wrenches." She looked at the phone strangely, hanging it up, and turned to Renamon, shaking her head. As Joe kept trying each phone, everyone else sat on the sand. Kimiko put her hair up into a ponytail, tying her sweater around her hips, and Ayaka sat next to her, Guilmon lying next to her, sleeping like a baby. "Kimi, what do you think of all this?" Kimiko looked at Renamon, who was sitting next to her, looking at the ocean, and said, softly, "I feel like this is where we're meant to be right now…that there's something we need to do here that we can't do anywhere else…"

Ayaka felt that Kimiko was talking in riddles, but knew that her friend wasn't going to say anything else. Kimiko's stomach growled, and she wrapped her arms around her stomach, smiling sheepishly. Izzy said, "I think we should take a break for lunch…who has something to eat?" Ayaka rummaged her pockets, saying, "All I've got is a compass, a small notebook, and a pencil." Kimiko took out her pocket knife, her black gloves, and a hacky sack. "I don't have anything either…" Kimiko said softly, not wanting to really be heard.

Kimiko looked out at the ocean with her Digimon, her eyes and mind wandering when she noticed something. She stared at it, and Ayaka noticed. Once she noticed what it was, Ayaka pointed, saying, "Joe has the emergency food!" Everyone perked, and turned to look. Joe eventually brought the bag over, and started splitting it up for them. Kimiko was bored, and saw Tai and Agumon eating some food they swiped. She couldn't help the amused smile that spread across her lips, and when she saw Joe finally notice that Tai and Agumon were eating, the moment was priceless. "What do you think you're doing?" "Eating…what does it look like?" "You people drive me crazy!!" She couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up in her chest and escaped her lips, making everyone look at her, surprised. Her laughter was pure and sweet, like the tinkling of silver bells, it was something only Ayaka had seen before, but it had been years ago.

Kimiko noticed the stares, and blushed slightly, asking, "Why are you guys staring?" T.K. smiled saying, "You look better when you're happy. Why don't you smile more often?" "…No reason…" they could tell she was opening up now, and was more willing to talk. "So…Kimiko…what do you usually do with your free time?" Sora questioned, just trying to help coax some information out of this mysterious girl. "I usually play sports…or carve something out of wood…nothing much…" her voice was quiet, but everyone was listening intently, catching every word. "So…what do you like…?" "I actually prefer this world…it's really beautiful…and I feel more…free here…" "Don't you miss your mom and dad?" T.K. questioned innocently, and her eyes widened slightly before she looked away. Everyone saw her retreat back into her silent shell, and they had no idea why…was it because of her parents? What could it be? Renamon perked, hearing something, and said, "Shellmon's coming."

A burst of water sprang out of the sand, blasting the telephone booths into the air, and letting them smash into the ground before Shellmon drilled his way to the surface. Renamon stood, and jumped forward, trying to use Power Paw, but the move failed, giving Shellmon the chance to grab her with his strange green tentacles and throw her. "Renamon!!" Kimiko caught her, but she fell backwards from the force, landing hard on the sand. Joe started climbing up the rock face behind, but Shellmon blasted water at it, knocking him down. Agumon was the only one strong enough to fight, but he couldn't do this alone. Tai ran in, grabbing a metal beam from a smashed telephone booth, and started hitting Shellmon's shell with it. Kimiko ran over to him, saying, "Don't do it, Tai!"

She grabbed his hand, about to pull him away, when a green tentacle grabbed Tai, dragging him into the air. Kimiko refused to let go, and was whipped around in the air until her hold was wrenched loose, and she flew away. "Kimiko!!!" Tai's Digivice started glowing, and so did Agumon. Agumon Digivolved to Greymon, and knocked Shellmon off balance, making him release Tai. Greymon caught both Tai and Kimiko, setting them on the ground, before fighting off Shellmon.

When Shellmon flew into the ocean, Greymon Dedigivolved to Agumon, and Tai ran to his side. Kimiko stood up, and went over to Renamon and Ayaka. They gave food to all of the Digimon, and everyone agreed that once they were done eating that they should keep walking. They were walking along a cliff, and Tai almost fell over the edge, if Agumon hadn't caught hold of him. Kimiko smiled, but it was gone the next moment when two Monochromon appeared, blocking off their escape routes. 'Darn!' Kimiko looked around, and grabbed Ayaka by the arm, pulling her and Tai behind a large boulder, and the others followed behind them quickly. They soon ran from the fighting Digimon, and were soon walking through the forest again. "We need a break…" Ayaka said, sighing as she leaned on Guilmon. "I'll check for a place to stay for the night." Tentomon said, flying up. He came back down a few moments later, saying, "There's a small lake up ahead that would be good." Kimiko nodded, stretching her cramped leg before continuing walking.

When they got there, Kimiko stretched her arms above her head, yawning, when she saw something on the lake. She turned to see it more clearly, when the trolley's lights came on. She looked at it curiously, while the others ran over to the small bridge of land connecting the land platform the trolley was on to the land. Kimiko soon followed them, and found the trolley was empty. 'Why is it empty?' she walked inside, looking around with the others, and sat down. The seats were comfortable, and they agreed to sleep there for the night.

As everyone went off to get food, Kimiko looked at what looked like a watermelon, and lifted it back to where the fire was, thinking of a way to open it. "Let me do it." Kimiko looked up at her partner, and nodded. Renamon used Power Paw, slashing the melon open, and Kimiko lifted the pieces to the others, taking one for herself. After eating a big dinner, everyone started talking, though since Kimiko was starting to nod off, she hardly noticed. It was when Tai and Matt got into a fight that she woke up again. "Stop fighting, you two!" she shouted, pushing them apart.

She glared at both of them, saying, "I don't care what you two were fighting about, but I'm ending it…NOW!!" It was strangely quiet, and Kimiko calmed down a bit, saying, "Let's just choose people to take watch and go to sleep…" Everyone agreed, and the first watch was Tai. Kimiko sat in the trolley, wondering why her heavy eyelids wouldn't close, and looked outside, seeing the fire Tai had made with Agumon. She didn't notice Matt leave the trolley and go to the shore, but she felt a cold breeze send goose bumps up her arm. 'Maybe I should go outside…' she got up, careful not to wake anyone up, and walked over to the fire. Tai seemed a bit startled when she sat down next to him. "Oh…hey, Kimiko…" she nodded, whispering, "Hi…" there was an uncomfortable silence as she stared at the fire.

"Kimiko…I've been wondering…why don't you talk about your parents?" it took her a couple moments to think of a reply. "…I prefer not to…" "Why? Don't you like your parents?" "No…that's not it…" she was silent a moment, thinking of whether to tell him or not, and sighed, saying, "Promise you won't tell…" He nodded warily, and she looked at the fire, saying, "My parents are…gone…we went to the bank one day when I was little…it was robbed, and they started shooting everybody…my parents made sure I got away…but…" a sob wracked her chest and throat remembering it as clear as day, tears welling up in her eyes. "They were shot…they were dead before they hit the ground…" a tear slid down her cheek. "So now…I'm scared of loud noises…and fighting…" a second tear followed the first, and she looked away, not noticing Renamon was sitting on the trolley car, and had heard every word. "Kimiko…" she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders, and she looked at Tai in confusion. "It's okay to cry…" she was surprised at his sudden maturity, and it grew more when he wiped her tears away.

She felt the sadness drain away, replaced with a new feeling she'd never known before. She didn't know why, but her cheeks grew hot, and she couldn't make eye contact. Meanwhile, inside the trolley, everyone was still awake, trying to understand why Kimiko didn't talk about her parents, and everyone turned to a lightly sleeping Ayaka and Guilmon.

Sora shook her awake, and quieted her protest, saying, "We need to ask you something…" Ayaka rubbed the sleep from her eyes, sitting up from her Guilmon pillow, and asked, "What do you guys need to ask me?" Everyone was silent until Mimi asked, "Why doesn't Kimiko talk about her parents?" it was silent, and Ayaka was fully awake, looking at the ground. "I'm not sure if I should tell you…" she looked up at their expectant eyes, and sighed, saying, "But since we'll be here a while…" Everyone sat around her, and she seemed guilty as she said, "Remember that bank robbery a few years ago? The one that was all over the news?" Everyone nodded except T.K., so she continued. "Kimiko was there with her parents on that day…they were killed…but they managed to get her out…" her eyes glazed over with memory. "She was a sweet kid before it happened…but she was shy…and it took her a while to really open up to people…I was starting to get through to her before it happened…but…afterwards…she closed up again and hardly ever talks…and I haven't heard her laugh since she was little…"

She looked up at them, sadness in her eyes. "I've learned to read her expressions…but I still can't tell what she's thinking…I'm really worried about her…she stays with her aunt, and she's not the nicest person…she never lets Kimiko do anything…and never lets her talk…that's why she never talks anymore…because her aunt wouldn't listen to her…or let her cry…" She could see the sadness in everyone's eyes, and she said, quickly, "But don't tell her! She'll be mad at me if she finds out!" "Why would she be mad at you? She seems nice enough…" Izzy said, looking out the window at her and Tai. "She doesn't like people knowing about her parents…so I swore not to tell…" Everyone nodded, swearing to stay quiet, when Guilmon said, "But we shouldn't hold it against her that she doesn't talk much…" "But why does she only open up to us when she laughs or smiles?" T.K. questioned innocently, Patamon on his head. "I don't know everything about her…" Anyway…back outside. Tai used his free hand to poke the fire, the embers flying into the air. That's when there was a powerful jerk, like the ground was moving, and Kimiko looked up to see a huge sea dragon Digimon appear, looking angry. Renamon appeared beside Kimiko, saying, "It's Seadramon."

Kimiko stood up, but fell over when the ground was being pulled across the lake. Renamon was about to attack, but Kimiko grabbed her hand, whispering, "Don't fight…" The others had already gotten out of the trolley, and what must have been Seadramon's tail came off of the platform, and he turned towards them. Guilmon shot a Pyro Sphere, distracting him, while Renamon got out of Kimiko's grasp and used Diamond Storm. Seadramon knocked Renamon away, and Kimiko ran to her partner. That's when she heard a splash, and turned to see T.K. had fallen into the water, with Ayaka pulling him and Gomamon back up.

She saw Matt in the water with Gabumon, who was soon knocked onto the small island as Matt was squeezed in Seadramon's iron grip. "Oh no…" Ayaka turned to Guilmon, saying, "Do something! At this rate, he'll…!" "I'm not strong enough to fight him…Gabumon, what about you?" Gabumon looked at Seadramon, determination showing in his eyes as he started glowing, making Ayaka shield her eyes.

He Digivolved to Garurumon, and slashed at Seadramon's tail, making Matt fall onto the island. "Are you okay?" Ayaka questioned, making sure he was okay before seeing Garurumon defeat Seadramon and Dedigivolve to Gabumon. They all ended up at the shore by morning, and Kimiko was exhausted. She felt cold, and ended up sleeping in someone's arms...though she wasn't really sure who it was…Tai looked down at Kimiko, smiling softly, and eventually went to sleep, holding her close…


	2. Chapter 2

They were walking through a forest with road signs everywhere, and Kimiko was tuning out everyone's pointless talking, trying to keep from blowing at them, when everyone stopped, talking about something she didn't catch. T.K. tripped on a twig, and Ayaka caught him, lifting him up. "You okay, T.K.?" He nodded, and they ended up continuing their walk, almost leaving Sora and Biyomon behind. Kimiko looked at the sky, thinking, 'If our Digimon Digivolve to protect us…then what helps them to Digivolve? When will Renamon Digivolve? I wonder what she'll turn into…' That's when they reached the edge of the forest and were looking out at a desert, and Kimiko thought, 'You've GOTTA be kidding me…' they started the long trek, and were soon sweltering in the heat. 'I hate the desert…and sand…and the sun…I hate everything right now!' soon, everyone started complaining, even Ayaka.

Kimiko wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, thinking, 'We need to find some shade before we die of thirst out here…' everyone started thinking of going back, when Tai pulled out his mini telescope, looking at the horizon. "There's a village with water up ahead!" everyone perked, and were soon running as fast as they could, eager for a drink. When they got there, they discovered it was a Yokomon village, and Kimiko sighed, sitting down. 'I'm too tired to care anymore…' But when T.K. said there was a fresh water fountain, she perked, and walked over. Before anyone could get a drink, fire blasted out of the fountain, making Kimiko fall backwards getting away from the sudden heat. They went to the lake, which was bone dry, and even to a well, which soon burst into flame anyway.

A vein pulsed in Kimiko's head as she thought, 'Why in the world is the water bursting into flame!?!' Tai looked at Miharashi Mountain, and said, "A fire Digimon is coming down the mountain! And he's heading this way!" "That's Meramon! But he's a good Digimon! He never comes down from the mountain, though!" a Yokomon explained, but Kimiko saw the forest start to burn, and said, "We need to get out of here!"

They herded the Yokomon into the dry lake, onto a huge ship that was there, and Kimiko stayed up above with Renamon, trying to get everybody down. She ran over to Biyomon when she was done, saying, "No one else is here…we should head down…" that's when she heard Renamon cry out in pain, and turned to see Meramon throw her into a small hut, almost breaking it down. "Renamon!" she ran to her partner's side, and said, "Get up! Come on!" Meramon knocked Biyomon over the edge of the cliff, and turned to her and Renamon. Renamon stood, using Diamond Storm, but it didn't work. When she tried to use Power Paw, Meramon threw a fire ball at her, knocking her back into Kimiko. "Renamon…" Meramon was getting closer, when a Spiral Twister hit him in the back, directing his attention to Biyomon. 'Biyomon…' Biyomon was hit away by a fireball, and Kimiko stood up, Renamon on her shoulder, and thought, 'How do I get out of this mess? I'm not even sure how I got INTO this mess…'

Meramon seemed to have forgotten her, and jumped down to crush whoever was below. Kimiko moved to the edge, and saw he was going to land on most of the others, even Ayaka. "Ayaka!" That's when Biyomon Digivolved to Birdramon, catching Meramon and throwing him back on the cliff. The fight was intense, and Birdramon finished off with a Meteor Wing, making the strange Black Gear come out of Meramon, disappearing. The lake filled with water, and everyone got out, standing around Meramon as he apologized for what he did. He went back up the mountain, and the sun began to set. Kimiko looked at the dinner, thinking, 'It doesn't look THAT bad…I guess I should at least try it…' she ate some, and since she didn't gag, she ate the rest.

She turned to the others, seeing that Renamon was asleep, and sighed, thinking, 'I'm getting pretty tired now, too…' she yawned, unknowingly leaning on someone as her eyes closed, and her breathing regulated itself. She also didn't notice the blush on the other persons face as they looked down at her, and who eventually wrapped an arm around her shoulders, making sure she didn't fall.

The next day, they continued walking, and soon reached a wide prairie. They'd been walking for a while, and everyone was exhausted. Kimiko noticed the unusual silence, and looked at everybody, seeing the sympathetic glances they gave her. "What's with the looks?" she questioned, sitting up. "Well…we know…" T.K. admitted, sitting next to her. She gave him a suspicious look, asking, "You know what, T.K.?" It was silent, and only Matt and Tai didn't understand what they were talking about. "We know…about your parents…" Kimiko's eyes widened, and she looked at Ayaka with shock. "Y-You told them…" Ayaka looked guiltily at the ground, saying, "I'm sorry, Kimi…but I thought they could help…" Kimiko looked away, saying, "I can't believe you told them…I trusted you to keep it secret…" Kimiko closed her eyes, thinking, and Ayaka said, "I'd understand if you didn't want to be my friend anymore…" everyone saw the surprise on her face, and she said, "Ayaka…" Ayaka couldn't take it, and ran, followed by Guilmon. "Ayaka!"

Everyone looked for her, but Matt was the one that found her, crying as she sat against a tree. He sat down next to her, trying to think of a way to comfort the usually happy girl, when she choked out, "Sh-She hates me now…" He sighed, saying, "She doesn't hate you…she wasn't going to tell you to leave…if you had seen her face, you would've seen that she was going to apologize…you're her only real friend so far, and I don't think she could live with herself if she pushed you away…" Ayaka looked up at him with tearstained eyes, and he wiped her tears away, saying, "We should head back to the others…" He stood up, and she followed suit. "You know…you look better when you smile…so stop blaming yourself for everything…" She blushed lightly as he started walking, and she eventually followed him, wondering what emotion was bubbling up in her chest, making her cheeks hot.

When they got back to the others, Kimiko hugged her friend, surprising everyone, and said, "I'm sorry if you thought I didn't want to be friends with you anymore…I didn't mean to make it seem that way…I'm sorry…" Ayaka hugged her back, saying, "its okay…I shouldn't have overreacted…" After their apologies, everyone headed to a factory they'd spotted during their search. After heading inside, they split into two groups: Tai, Sora, Joe and Kimiko and Matt, T.K., Mimi, Izzy, and Ayaka. Kimiko was walking slowly, lost in thought, when Renamon stopped walking, and looked behind them. Kimiko stopped, and turned to Renamon, a questioning look on her face, and Renamon said, "I hear something from over there…"

The others noticed, and they followed Renamon into a room with what looked like an android. "It's Andromon…he seems stuck…" Renamon said, walking over to him. Kimiko followed, and her, Sora, and Tai tried to pull him out. Tai lost his grip and fell backwards, hitting a lever, which seemed to make it possible for them to pull him out. It seemed he was waking up, and Tai was about to hit him on the head, but Sora and Joe stopped him, but no one stopped Agumon from doing it for him.

Kimiko got an anime sweat drop, but noticed that he was waking up. 'He seems okay…' she reasoned in her head, but she had a gut feeling that this wasn't going to be good. Her suspicions were confirmed when he grabbed Sora by the ankle, lifting her into the air. Renamon used Diamond Storm, making him drop the girl, but he turned on her instead. They were all being forced back by the sheer strength they knew was there, and Kimiko looked at the ceiling, seeing some columns, and said, "Renamon, shoot the ceiling!" Using Diamond Storm, the beams fell on Andromon, pinning him to the ground as everyone ran. As they ran down a long hallway, the lights went off, and Kimiko stopped, looking around in confusion. That's when a pair of glowing eyes came into view, and she whispered, "He's coming…"

Everyone froze, but when Andromon used Lightning Blade, Kimiko grabbed Tai's arm, pulling him as she ran down the hallway, the others following close behind as she jumped around a corner, hitting the floor hard as the attack hit a wall behind them. "Get up and run!" Kimiko got up, helping up the others and making sure they were running before turning to Renamon. "We'll try to slow him down…" Renamon nodded, noticing the almost invisible shaking Kimiko's body was doing, and turned around when Andromon appeared. "Be careful…" Kimiko whispered as she turned to see if the others were okay, and started running. Outside on a thin mesh bridge, they heard an explosion, and turned around to see Kimiko and Renamon fly out of the exit, landing on the ground harshly, Renamon on top of her, having tried to shield the girl from the blast. "Renamon…" the Digimon was unconscious, and Kimiko sat up, the Digimon in her arms, whispering her name, trying to wake her up.

"Kimiko, watch out!" The moment Tai's warning reached her ears, Andromon used Lightning blade. She lay down, holding Renamon close, and the attack flew over them, while the others jumped over the railings, holding it tight, as it flew by. Kimiko sat back up, and saw Andromon coming closer. 'No…I won't let him hurt her again…'

She tried to move away with Renamon, when a crane picked him up, lifting him into the air. That's when Tai jumped back onto the mesh flooring, helping Kimiko up and lifting Renamon up before running with the others. They were soon on the roof, and they saw the others. "We need to get out of here!" "What for?" Matt questioned, when Andromon burst through the floor between them. "What in the world-?!" Guilmon shot a Pyro Sphere, trying to keep him at bay, but it proved futile as Andromon shot two missiles at them. They dodged, but T.K. was frozen in terror. Ayaka turned around, seeing Gabumon Digivolve and knock the missiles, one exploding as the other went after the others.

Ayaka grabbed T.K.'s hand, pulling him to safety, when Agumon Digivolved to Greymon, knocking the missile away with his massive tail. Both Digimon attacked Andromon, falling down to the ground below. Renamon had woken up, and turned to Guilmon, saying, "They can't do this alone…" Guilmon nodded, and both Digimon jumped down. "Renamon!" "Guilmon!" Kimiko was on the edge, and saw Andromon hit Renamon and Guilmon with Lightning Blade. Kimiko started falling over the edge, and Ayaka grabbed onto her hand, getting dragged down too, even though Tai and Matt tried to hold them up, both falling along with the girls. Renamon caught them, but she was too weak to stay awake any longer, and fainted. "Renamon!" Kimiko stayed with Renamon as Ayaka ran to Guilmon and Tai and Matt went to cheer their Digimon on. Kimiko stood up, trying to make sure Renamon wasn't hurt, when a Lightning missed Garurumon and was rushing to meet her.

Her eyes widened in shock, when she felt Ayaka push her out of the way, taking most of the hit, and getting knocked away. Kimiko saw flashes of her parents through her minds eye, and she started to shake, tears building up in her eyes as she whispered, "Ayaka…I'm so sorry…" she was frozen to the spot, not noticing another Lightning Blade racing towards her. Matt grabbed her around the waist, pulling her out of the way, and she snapped back to reality, realizing what had happened.

Ayaka was too weak to stand up after that blast, and she saw another Lightning Blade coming to hit her dead on. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came. She felt someone move her out of the way, and opened her eyes to see Tai. "Tai…" "You okay?" she smiled reassuringly, saying, "Yeah…I'm fine…" Andromon was walking towards them, obviously ready to finish them off, and Ayaka said, "Guilmon!" closing her eyes shut, when a bright light flooded her senses. She opened her eyes to see Guilmon Digivolved to Growlmon and used Pyro Blast, knocking Andromon away. "G-Guilmon Digivolved…" Ayaka said in wonder, but saw that his power still may not be enough, when a bright light from above caught her attention, and Tentomon Digivolved to Kabuterimon. He flew down, nearly hitting the Digimon, and he used Electro Shocker, aiming it at his right leg, and Growlmon shot a Pyro Blast there too. The attacks struck at the same moment, making a strange Black Gear come out and dissipate in the air above them. Kimiko eyes widened at the sight, and after the others came down and the Digimon Dedigivolved, Andromon explained that he didn't mean to attack them, and that they could get out through the sewers.

Kimiko wrinkled her nose in disgust, muttering, "That's just great…" After entering the sewer, they started walking, Kimiko trying not to think of the horrid smell, when everyone started to sing. She didn't join in, and Sora screamed. They started reminiscing on what they missed most about Earth, and Ayaka said, "I miss having ice cream on a hot summer day at the beach!" She turned to Kimiko, asking, "What do you miss, Kimi?" "…I don't really miss anything…just my stuff…and my trips to the zoo…" everyone was lost in memory, when a foul smell drifted into Kimiko's nose, making her cover it with both hands. 'What's that horrible smell?' She turned to see a group of disgusting Digimon coming towards them, and asked, "What are those?"

"Numemon! We should get out of here before they start throwing Nume Sludge!" They started running they threw Nume Sludge, and they ran out into the sunlight, while the Numemon hid in the shadows. They kept walking, and soon saw a field of vending machines. 'You've gotta be kidding me…' Mimi ran down without a second thought, and Kimiko put her hands on her hips, saying, "I don't think she thinks things through at all…" Numemon popped out of the machines, and they started running as fast as they could, and Kimiko almost tripped, but Tai caught her arm, helping her back onto her feet as they ran. Soon, a huge teddy bear Digimon came into view, scaring the Numemon away, and Renamon said, "It's Monzaemon. We should be safe now…" That's when he tried to shoot them with eye beams, and they ran away. Tai stopped as Agumon shot a Pepper Breath at the large Digimon, and Kimiko almost stopped as well, but Tai said, "Keep running!"

She hesitated a moment before nodding, and ran as fast as her legs could go. She ran as far as she could before almost collapsing from exhaustion, and breathed heavily, hands on her knees. "Kimiko, what about the others?" the thought struck Kimiko like a bolt of lightning. "I don't know…" she turned to face Renamon. "Where could they be?" "Maybe Toy Town…that's where Monzaemon is…" Kimiko nodded, and they headed towards it. When it came into view, so did a brunette with a pink hat that she knew. "Mimi…" She ran down the hill, saying, "Mimi!" Mimi stopped, and turned to face her. "Kimiko?" She soon reached the girl, Renamon landing beside her, and she asked, "Where are the others?" "I don't know…that's why we're heading to Toy Town." Kimiko nodded, and they started heading down there again. When they got there, Kimiko looked around at everything. 'It so childish…' She saw Tai run by, being chased by a toy car, and said, "Tai! Tai, what are you doing?" He seemed like a zombie as he ignored her, and he was soon out of sight. The others ran around them, acting like zombies before disappearing from sight.

Ayaka brushed past Kimiko, being chased by a slinky, and Kimiko watched as she disappeared. 'What's wrong with everybody?' As they were walking by a building, Renamon stopped, looking inside, and Kimiko heard the other Digimon's voices, asking for help. She ran in, and kneeled next to it, saying, "Agumon? Biyomon? Gabumon? You guys in there?" "Kimiko! Yes, we're all in here!" "You guys okay?" Renamon questioned, sitting on the chest. "We're okay, but we can't get out! You guys will need to defeat Monzaemon and release the others from his spell!" Kimiko shared a worried glance with Renamon, saying, "Are you sure that's the only way?" "Yes! Hurry!" Kimiko nodded, whispering, "Okay…" before standing up and turning to Mimi. "We'll need to do this by ourselves…ready?"

Mimi nodded hesitantly, and followed her out to find him. T.K. ran past them, being chased by a helicopter, and a little monkey toy was moving around Mimi, who knocked it over. That's when Monzaemon turned the corner, holding balloons. Kimiko tensed, and Mimi yelled, "I want you to turn my friends back right now!!!" He released the balloons, and shot beams at them. They ran away, when the Numemon came and started to hold him off. Palmon use Poison Ivy, while Renamon used Diamond Storm, though they were knocked away. Kimiko said, "Renamon, get up! We can't fight without you!" Monzaemon came closer, threatening to step on Kimiko, who was with Renamon, and she closed her eyes, hugging Renamon around the neck as she whispered, "Renamon…please wake up…"

There was a bright light, and Kimiko found herself on Kyubimon's back, hugging her neck. "You Digivolved…" She nodded, saying, "I'll protect you, Kimiko…I promise…" She used Fox Tail Inferno, knocking Monzaemon back, and he used Hearts Attack. The Numemon made a wall, but they were all captured. Palmon Digivolved into Togemon, and Kimiko slid off Kyubimon's back, saying, "Be careful…" she went over to Mimi as Togemon and Monzaemon got into a fist fight, and Kyubimon jumped in, using Fox Tail Inferno as Togemon used Needle Spray.

The combined attacks forced the Black Gear out, and he returned to normal. After releasing everyone from the spell and freeing the Digimon from the chest, Monzaemon apologized, and gave them a real Hearts Attack. As they floated through the air, happiness warming their hearts, Kimiko smiled, thinking, 'Maybe I can help now…I won't let anyone die…I'll protect them all…'


	3. Chapter 3

They were walking through a pine forest, the growing cold making them shiver. Kimiko had put her sweater on, but she was still shaking, while Ayaka gave hers to T.K., who needed it more. "I wonder what would happen if it snowed…" Ayaka said randomly, looking at the sky. Joe, being the pessimist he is, started saying all of the bad things that could happen, while everyone else said things that were good. They kept walking, even Kimiko had a smile on her face from the things they said, when they came out of the forest and were looking out at a field of snow. "Whoa…we can't keep walking through this…our feet will go numb…" Kimiko reasoned, and Renamon looked to the right, saying, "There's steam over there…" Everyone's heads snapped in that direction, and they were soon running towards it, thinking it was a hot spring. When they got there, the water was too hot to even touch, and they got depressed for a moment. "What are we going to eat now? There's nothing here but rocks and boiling water!!" "Calm down, Joe…" Kimiko said, looking around.

What she saw made her freeze, and mutter, "I must be getting delusional…" They all turned to see a refrigerator, and ran over, except Joe and Kimiko, Joe because he felt it was wrong to take other peoples food, and Kimiko because she felt it was a trap. Tai opened it, seeing row upon row of eggs, and everyone grew excited. "Wait! We shouldn't eat them! We don't even know if they're fit for human consumption!!" Joe argued. "Then I'll be the guinea pig! If I turn blue, you'll know they're not edible!!" Before Joe could argue, Ayaka said, "Joe, calm down! I'm sure that the eggs are fine!" as if reading his thoughts, she continued. "And I'm sure that whoever owns them will understand our situation and won't mind."

With that said and done, they started cooking the eggs. Ayaka was making the bowls, borrowing Kimiko's pocket knife, and saw a depressed Joe making the chopsticks. "What's wrong, Joe?" "Nothing…" Before she could push further, she heard the others calling for them, and stood up, saying, "We need to head back…"

As they ate the different varieties of eggs, Ayaka said, "It would be great if we had chocolate syrup and sprinkles!" Everyone stared at her weird except Kimiko, who said, "She REALLY likes chocolate…" "What do you like on your eggs, Kimiko?" Kimiko thought for a moment, saying, "I prefer to put it on bread…sometimes with chips…" now the stares were directed at her. "Oh, and that's weirder than chocolate syrup and sprinkles!?!" she countered, eating again. As everyone said what they liked on their eggs, Kimiko almost choked. Like when Mimi said she liked maple syrup and cherries, Kimiko gagged for a moment, saying, "Eeeewwww…I'd never eat that!" Joe said, "I can't believe this! Just keep it simple! That's always been my motto!" "You know, you're just a stick in the mud!" Gomamon countered. Kimiko sighed as they started fighting, and turned to Renamon, asking, "How did they get to be partners?" Renamon shrugged, and Ayaka stood up, saying, "Stop fighting, you two!" She stood between them, Guilmon at her side.

"There's no need to fight, anyway! And Gomamon, stop pointing out how hard it is for Joe to adapt! Joe, stop being overly sensitive about this! We need to tough this out, and whining isn't going to help!" It was quiet, and Ayaka sighed, saying, "Just try to look at the bright side for once…" As everyone finished eating, Joe started building a tent out of different materials around them. Tai didn't seem to notice, and Kimiko said, "Tai, be careful! Don't-!" The next moment, he fell over onto the tent, destroying it beyond repair. "Break it…" she finished, an anime sweat drop appearing on her head. Joe got super pissed, and stormed off, Gomamon hardly able to keep up. Kimiko slapped her forehead, and helped Tai up, saying, "You should listen to me next time I tell you to stop running around…" Ayaka sighed, saying, "I'll go talk to him…"

Guilmon followed her as she left, and said, "He seems jumpy…why do you think?" "I don't know, Guil…but maybe we'll find out…" she put a hand on his head, and Joe came into sight, sitting near a hot spring. She sat silently next to him, and said, "Hey…" he didn't answer her, still looking at the ground, and she sighed, saying, "Joe…Tai didn't mean to break it…he's just a klutz that way…" "…It's not just that…" she gave him a confused look, asking, "Then what else is there?" "I need to be responsible for everybody…if I'm not, then who will? I have to protect you guys…but you're making it so difficult…"

Ayaka sighed, saying, "We just need some rays of hope now and then, Joe…we can't always be careful…but it's great that you care so much…" he nodded, saying, "I guess you're right…" she smiled brightly, saying, "You're a great guy, Joe…" she stood up, not noticing the blush on his cheeks, and walked back to the others. Tai and Matt got into a fight, and Joe eventually joined in…unintentially…When the yelling was too much, a vein pulsed in Kimiko's head, and she yelled, "STOP!!!" It grew quiet, and she said, calming down, "We'll decide this tomorrow…besides, there are more people than just you three! Let's go to the caves and rest, so you'll have enough energy to annoy me with fighting tomorrow."

With that said, and no one really wanting to anger her further, they headed to the caves. Ayaka couldn't fall asleep, since Guilmon was having trouble getting comfortable, and pushing her around. When she was finally tired of it, she sat up, about to scold him, when she saw Joe leave the cave, Gomamon not too far behind. She stood up, and Guilmon followed her silently, and she walked outside, thinking, 'He's not going to climb the mountain, is he?' she followed him, and when they were pretty far from the cave, she said, "Joe…what are you doing?" He seemed to jump, and turned around. "Ayaka?" she nodded, asking, "You're going up the mountain alone?" he nodded, and she said, determination in her voice, "I'm coming with you."

He nodded, and they climbed the mountain until dawn. When they were almost there, Guilmon stopped, looking at the sky. "Something's coming…" Ayaka paused, and looked around. She saw a winged horse, and said, "Who's that?" "It's Unimon…" Guilmon answered, ushering her and the others into a small indent in the wall near them, ignoring Gomamon's protests. Unimon landed for a drink, and Gomamon walked out, though Guilmon tried to grab him, and said, "Hello, Unimon! It's me, Gomamon!" A strange whirring sound reached Ayaka's ears, and she moved out of the inlet to look at the sky. Guilmon moved next to her, and said, "…A Black Gear…" Ayaka's breath hitched in her throat, and she turned to Unimon as it struck him in the back. 'Oh no…' Unimon's visor flashed red, and he turned to them, obviously hostile. Guilmon stood between them and Unimon, saying, "Gomamon, get Ayaka to safety."

Before anyone could protest, Guilmon Digivolved to Growlmon, and shot a Pyro Blaster. Unimon dodged, flying into the air. "Go, Gomamon!" As Unimon got closer, Growlmon used Dragon Slash, missing, and getting smashed into the Cliffside. "Growlmon!!" Ayaka ran to her Digimon, hugging his arm. "Get up, Growlmon!!" Unimon shot an Aerial Attack, but Growlmon countered it with a Pyro Blaster. "Ayaka, you need to get away! I'll hold him off!" She remembered the childish Digimon she'd befriended only five days ago, and thought what it would be like to lose him. "No! I won't leave!" As Unimon was about to shoot another Aerial Attack, Birdramon crushed him into the Cliffside, and Tai, Sora, Kimiko, and the Digimon jumped down. "Ayaka, you okay?" Kimiko questioned, seeing Growlmon stand. "Yeah…I'm fine…"

Kimiko heard Unimon hit Birdramon with an Aerial Attack, knocking her down the cliff. As Sora slid down, Kimiko turned to Renamon, saying, "Show this guy a lesson!" Renamon nodded, Digivolving into Kyubimon as Agumon Digivolved to Greymon. Kyubimon used Fox Tail Inferno, but it missed, and was hit with an Aerial Attack. "Kyubimon!" Unimon smashed Greymon into the Cliffside, and flew around. Kimiko saw him going after Birdramon, and ran to Kyubimon, saying, "Get up, Kyubimon! He's going after Sora!" Ayaka was at the edge, looking down, when Joe jumped down and landed on his back, trying to pull the Black Gear out. "Joe! What are you doing?"

As Unimon reared and bucked in the air, Ayaka got worried Joe would fall. When Unimon reared one last time, Joe lost his grip and started falling to the ground below. "Joe!!" Gomamon Digivolved to Ikkakumon, and Joe landed on him, safe and sound. Ikkakumon used used Harpoon Torpedo, hitting Unimon in the back and destroying the Black Gear. Unimon ran away as the Black Gear dissipated, and they decided to go all the way to the top as their Digimon Dedigivolved. Once they reached the peak, they noticed that they had just walked around the whole island, and Kimiko sat down, saying, "We just went through all that for nothing…" As everyone else reached them, Kimiko was sitting next to Tai as he drew a 'map' of the island…all she saw were scribbles, Ayaka was trying to calm a panicking Joe with Sora, and their Digimon were sleeping, most of them using Guilmon as a pillow. Kimiko looked up at them, saying, "You guys finally made it…what took you so long?"

After staying there a while, Renamon woke up, and looked down the path they'd come by. Kimiko noticed, and asked, "Renamon, what's wrong?" "Someone's coming…" Everyone noticed, and turned to see a lion Digimon walking towards them. "False alarm…it's just Leomon…" "Leomon?" Kimiko had a feeling that he wasn't too harmless, and said, "Maybe we should run…" "There's no need…he's a good Digimon…" Renamon reasoned, until Leomon said, "Give me the children…" All the Digimon were on their feet in a moment as he jumped across a gap in the ground, and everyone turned and ran. Tai's map flew out of his pocket, and he turned to get it. Kimiko grabbed his arm, saying, "Don't do something stupid, Tai. Just run!" Agumon shot a Pepper Breath, burning the map and stalling Leomon as they continued running.

When they were on a ledge path, another Digimon appeared in their path, and Guilmon said, "It's Ogremon!" Leomon blocked their only escape route, and Kimiko couldn't help the light shaking. Ogremon and Leomon jumped at them, and the Digimon Digivolved to the Champion level. Kyubimon jumped at Leomon, using Dragon Wheel, and knocked him away. Growlmon jumped at Ogremon, using Dragon Slash.

With both Digimon at bay, Ayaka grabbed T.K.'s hand, dragging him behind a rock with the others. A rock slide sent a few large rocks down on them from above, and Ayaka shielded T.K. as Growlmon used Pyro Blaster, destroying a rock about to land on them. After the Champion Digimon destroyed the falling rocks, Kimiko saw that they had Dedigivolved, and ran to Renamon's side. "You okay?" "I'm fine…I'm just…tired…" Kimiko looked around, saying, "They're gone…" Ayaka looked around, and said, "She's right…Leomon and Ogremon are gone…" They continued walking, unaware of the eyes following them, and were soon walking through a forest.

Kimiko was exhausted, when Joe said, "Look! A mansion!" That caught everyone's attention, and they turned to see a huge mansion through the trees. Excitement got the better of them, and they ran towards it, hoping to see human life. Kimiko stopped at the front door, her gut instinct telling her this was a trap. But everyone else went in, so she followed. She looked around at the sheer size of the place, and said, "I feel…uncomfortable here…" The Digimon were too exhausted to argue, when Gabumon said, "I smell food!" They ran to the dining room, and saw a banquet table covered with food. Kimiko's radar went off, and she stopped, eyeing the food untrustingly. But the Digimon were already eating, and Kimiko became more inclined to eat when her stomach growled. "You know…I wouldn't mind getting a stomach ache..." Ayaka said, moving towards the table. After some thought, everyone jumped into a seat and started eating as much as their stomachs could hold. Afterwards, they went into indoor hot springs, and Kimiko almost instantly relaxed. She closed her eyes, thinking, when the commotion from next door reached her ears. She sighed, when Mimi said, "Kimiko, I have a question for you…"

Kimiko looked at her, showing she was listening, when Mimi asked, "Do you like Tai?" Kimiko's cheeks burned as strongly as the sun, and she stuttered out, "Wh-What makes you think that?" "I don't know…I just got the feeling…" Both Mimi and Sora had mischievous looks on their faces, and Kimiko's cheeks were still pink when she tried to calm down.

"Relax, Kimi. Try to enjoy yourself." Ayaka reasoned, feeling a bit alone with Guilmon on the other side with the guys. "I've never been more relaxed in my entire life…" Kimiko's cheeks burned again as everyone saw Gomamon floating in the water. "Gomamon…" Renamon glared at him before picking him up and throwing him over the wall, where he hit Guilmon's head, knocking both of them into the water. After the bath, they put on bathrobes and went to the bedroom. The beds were soft, and Kimiko crawled into bed, feeling relaxation loosen her muscles. She had her clothes at the foot of the bed, folded, and she was happy to see the roof over her head. She hardly missed home, for it only brought back bad memories, and soon fell asleep.

She woke up to Tai's yelling, and woke up to see that the building was in ruins. She shot out of bed, grabbing her clothes, when the bed started floating in the air. Renamon jumped off the bed, landing beside her, and she ran out of the room, seeing Leomon and Devimon, along with Tai and Agumon. 'This is just great!' she thought sarcastically, pulling her shirt and Capri's on before running forward. Leomon was about to hit Tai, and Renamon used Power Paw, knocking him away. "Kimiko?" "Tai, are you okay?" he nodded, asking, "How'd you get here?" "I got out of the bed a little fast I guess…" Leomon hit Renamon into the destroyed remains of a wall, and turned to them. "I must kill the children…" Kimiko was unconsciously holding Tai's hand and shaking lightly, seeing the blade catch the moonlight.

A bed landed beside Leomon, and Tai's Digivice flew out, landing beside him. It glowed brightly, driving a dark shadow from Leomon, who returned to normal as Renamon stood next to Kimiko. Kimiko touched the one at her waist, and looked at Devimon. Leomon said, "You two need to get out of here!" she gave him a confused look when Ogremon tried to attack him. "Go!" he stabbed the ground, making the section they were standing on fall away, and they land on a small piece of land that was floating by. "Leomon!" the land moved quickly, and they heard him cry out in pain. "LEOMON!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

After floating on a piece of ice for a while, they crashed onto an island, and flew into the snow. Tai found his clothes, which Agumon warmed up/torched, and Kimiko pulled on her gloves, rubbing her hands together. She stood up, noticing a row of mail boxes, and said, "Maybe people really did live here at one time…" That's when a huge snowman-like Digimon appeared, and Renamon said, "That's Frigimon…he's supposed to be harmless…" "SUPPOSED to be…" Kimiko pointed out, tensing. He ran at them, using Subzero Ice Punch, but Kimiko slipped backwards on the ice, accidentally dodging it. They ran towards the mail boxes, missing another Subzero Ice Punch, which hit a mailbox, freezing it solid. Agumon used Pepper Breath, but it wasn't working, and Renamon ran up to him, using Power Paw, which didn't work that well either. They started running again, and Kimiko said, "We need to destroy that Black Gear! We can't run forever!" Tai nodded, and instructed Agumon to roll up into a ball. Kimiko got where he was going with this, and said, "Renamon, distract Frigimon!!" She nodded, using Diamond Storm, which stopped him in his tracks as Tai kicked Agumon over Frigimon's head, landing on his back. He shot a Pepper Breath at the Black Gear, and Frigimon started bouncing around, the heat too much, but when the gear came out and he fell, he was going to crush Kimiko, who felt rooted to the spot.

But Tai pushed her out of the way, landing on top of her in the process. Frigimon got up, apologizing, and Kimiko opened her eyes, and blushed when she noticed Tai was on top of her. They practically jumped away from each other, blushing a deep crimson, and Kimiko asked, trying to take her mind off of it, "Did you see any other kids land nearby?" Frigimon nodded, saying, "I saw someone land on that island," he pointed to an island that was floating away, "With a Gabumon." "It's Matt." Kimiko said, standing up. "But how do we get there?" Kimiko shrugged at Tai's question, saying, "I have no idea…" Frigimon said, "I'll take you guys across." He used Subzero Ice Punch on the water, making an ice bridge, and he started walking across it, followed by Kimiko and Renamon. After walking for a bit, Kimiko felt fatigue weigh down her limbs, and turned to Frigimon, saying, "Maybe we should take a break…" "If we stop, we'll never catch up to the island." Kimiko couldn't keep walking, and said, "Just five minutes…" she fell backwards on her butt, breathing heavily.

Frigimon ended up carrying them the rest of the way to the island, and Kimiko jumped out of his arms happily, trying to get feeling back into her legs. After she felt the blood flowing through her cramped limbs, she turned to Frigimon and asked, "Where did they land?" "Somewhere in the middle, I think. In that forest." Kimiko nodded, and everyone started the long hike, an uncomfortable silence between the two kids.

When they saw a crashed bed in a small clearing, Tai said, "Matt has to be around here somewhere!" They started calling his name, and after a while, Kimiko heard Matt's voice. "Tai!! Kimiko!!" "Matt!!!" she called, trying to locate the source of his voice. He came into view, Gabumon not too far behind, and she smiled with relief. When they got closer, Gabumon sneezed, and she gave him a confused look, asking, "Are you sick?" he nodded, rubbing his nose, and she asked, kneeling down, "How'd you get sick, buddy?" "It was really cold last night…" Kimiko decided not to push for an answer, and said, "It's okay. Just try to get better." When she stood up, Tai was walking around, and tripped near a small sloped hill, and started loosing his balance. She grabbed his hand, but she didn't have enough time to brace herself before she was pulled down after him. They rolled down the whole slope, and landed on the bottom with Kimiko on top of him, their faces almost touching.

She blushed, her mind in a turmoil, only a single comprehensible thought running through her mind again and again. 'I wonder what it would be like to kiss him…' Little did she know, Tai's mind was in just as much chaos as hers, only one thought running through his mind, clear through the flurry of emotions. 'I wonder what it would be like to kiss her…' Before either could move, someone coughed from above them, and they turned to see Matt and the other Digimon staring at them. Kimiko blushed crimson, and jumped off Tai, saying, "Gomen!" she looked around, trying not to look at him, and said, "I'm gonna go look around!" with that, she stood up, and practically ran through the trees. When she stopped, she sat against a tree, saying, "I feel like an idiot! Why can't I stop thinking about him…?" she looked at the ground, when Renamon, who had followed her, said, "You're not an idiot…you were just surprised…" Kimiko sighed, saying, "But I feel like I should have said something…" "Sometimes, saying nothing says everything…"

Kimiko thought for a moment, saying, "I just don't understand my own feelings…" "Then tell me…I'll try to help…" Kimiko looked at Renamon, thinking, 'Should I trust her?' She remembered all those times Renamon had gotten hurt protecting her, and decided that she should at least tell her. "I can't stop thinking about him…and whenever someone asks if I…like him…my heart races and my face grows hot…I don't even understand it myself…" Renamon sighed, thinking for a few moments before saying, "I think it's because you like him…" Kimiko blushed, saying, "Why?" "I can just tell…whenever you two are around each other…you actually let him through your defenses…you tell him things that you wouldn't tell anybody else…you trust him with everything that makes you…you…"

Kimiko was looking at the ground, thinking it through, when yelling reached her ears. 'Tai? Matt?' she stood up, Renamon following suit, and started running towards it. She saw Tai and Matt on the edge of a cliff, and saw it cracking. "Tai!! Matt!!" she was almost there when it snapped, and she grabbed Tai's hand, grabbing the edge as she was dragged down. She gritted her teeth in pain from the sudden jerk.

"Kimiko…are you okay?" "Except for feeling like my arms being ripped from it's socket, I'm fine…" she said slightly sarcastically, looking up at the edge. "Renamon!!" Renamon appeared at the edge, asking, "Are you three okay?" they nodded, and Kimiko gritted her teeth in pain as her wrist began to hurt. She gripped his hand tighter, and said, "Renamon! Get us back up!" Renamon nodded, and turned to Gabumon and Agumon, saying, "We'll need to climb down…" They nodded, and they had just gotten over the edge when Mojyamon appeared, stabbing a ice spear in the ground, making the edge of the cliff shake violently. The rock Kimiko was holding onto was shaken loose, and all of them fell…landing right on Frigimon's head…He got up, saying, "It's raining kids again…right on top of my head…I need to start bringing an umbrella…"

Kimiko looked up at him gratefully, saying, "Thanks for saving us, Frigimon!!" "No problem…just try not to land on my head next time…" he gave them food and gave Gabumon an old cold remedy. As they ate, Mojyamon appeared, though Frigimon said he'd fight him. The Digimon kept eating, and during the fight, the mountain was being smashed into, showing Black Gears. Frigimon was knocked away, and Kimiko said, "It's time we taught him a lesson, Renamon!" Renamon Digivolved to Kyubimon, and used Dragon Wheel, missing the Black Gear in his chest. Agumon and Gabumon Digivolved to Greymon and Garurumon, attacking him as well. Frigimon held Mojyamon from behind, saying, "Aim for the Black Gear!!" Kyubimon used Fox Tail Inferno, while Greymon used Nova Blast, both attacks converging on the spot and destroying the Black Gear. Mojyamon shrunk, and Garurumon used Howling Blaster on the Black Gears in the mountain, destroying some of them. The Digimon Dedigivolved, and Tai said, "Look!" They turned to the gears, seeing them repair themselves, and the island started moving towards Infinity Mountain.

"It looks like we have a big fight ahead of us…" Kimiko stated, looking at the mountain. 'I hope Ayaka's okay…'


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Ayaka landed near a waterfall with Guilmon. She put on her clothes, looking around, and saw another bed fall into the water. She saw Patamon holding T.K. out of the water, and she ran over, saying, "T.K.!! Patamon!!" They turned to her, and she hugged T.K., asking, "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" "I'm fine, Ayaka…are you okay?" she nodded, and waited as he got dressed before they started walking around. Guilmon let T.K. ride on his back, and Ayaka smiled, thinking, 'I wonder what would happen to him if I wasn't here…?' They passed a train stop, though nothing passed, and soon saw a huge village that looked like it was made from baby's blocks. The ground was soft and bouncy, and Ayaka, with her childishness innocence still intact, bounced around with T.K., Patamon, and Guilmon, when they stopped to rest.

Guilmon looked around, saying, "There's something over there…" They followed him, and found a field of cradles, each holding a baby Digimon. After looking at them, Ayaka noticed a field of eggs. "Those are Digieggs…" Guilmon said, following her gaze. "So Digimon come from Digieggs?" she asked, confused. "Yep!" he said with a smile. She sighed, and saw T.K. pick one up. Patamon found instructions, written in Digicode, which said 'Rub Gently'. After doing so, it hatched, showing a small white baby Digimon, and T.K. put it down, looking for an extra cradle, when, in a puff of smoke, one appeared. Ayaka smiled, and said, "I'm gonna get some toys, okay? Don't get into trouble while I'm gone!" She went to one of the trees, and climbed up. She threw toys down to Guilmon, some even hitting him on the head.

When she thought they had enough, she climbed down and helped Guilmon carry the toys back to where T.K. and Patamon were, when she heard fighting. She headed towards it, and dropped the toys she was holding when she saw Patamon and another Digimon fighting. "Patamon! Elecmon! Stop!" Guilmon shouted, but they paid no attention to him. Ayaka clenched her fists, and yelled, "STOP FIGHTING NOW!!!!" Everything went quiet, and she calmed down a bit, seeing T.K. nearby.

"There's no reason for you guys to be fighting…so try acting a little more civil!" Elecmon and Patamon separated, still angry, and Ayaka sighed, saying, "If you're going to fight, at least do it the right way…" After setting everything up, it was time for the tug-of-war match. At first, it was a tie, but Patamon ended up throwing Elecmon into a building, though he came out fine. Afterwards, they were great friends, and Elecmon went to the Yokomon village to tell them something, leaving them there. T.K. was holding a baby Digimon, when it Digivolved into Koromon. After saying congratulations, Patamon said, "You know, I'll Digivolve soon, too…" After counseling him, Ayaka looked around, thinking, 'I wonder where Kimiko is…I'm worried…I know she has Renamon with her, but I can't help myself…' She looked at the hill, and her breathe caught in her throat when she saw Leomon. He started running down the slope, and she grabbed T.K.'s hand, saying, "Run!!" she started running, and Guilmon Digivolved to Growlmon, slowing Leomon down with a Pyro Blaster. When they were pretty far away,

Ayaka hid them in a bush, and whispered, "T.K., I want you to stay here. Don't move, okay? I need to help Growlmon…" she was about to stand up when he hugged her, saying, "But I don't want you to get hurt! You're like the sister I never had…" she smiled softly, hugging him back, and said, "It's okay…Growlmon won't let anything happen to me…and I won't let anything happen to you…but Patamon will protect you while I'm gone…" he nodded hesitantly, and she slowly held him at arms length, and kissed him on the forehead, saying, "I'll be right back!" She stood up, and tried to smile reassuringly at him before moving out of the bushes. Before she moved two steps, she saw Leomon throw an injured Guilmon at her feet. "Guil!! Guilmon!!!" She was on her knees in a moment, trying to awaken the unconscious Digimon, when Leomon held his sword above her. 'Oh no…' she hugged Guilmon's neck, closing her eyes, when Patamon used Bubble Boom, pushing Leomon back a bit.

She pulled Guilmon away, and saw Ogremon holding a baby Digimon. 'Guilmon…Guilmon, wake up! We need you!!' She saw Leomon go after T.K., and she couldn't take it anymore. "T.K.!!!!" she stood in between them, T.K. close behind her. "Get away from him! He's just little kid!"

"It doesn't matter to him. He'll just destroy you both." She quaked at Ogremon's words, and thought, 'There's no one to protect me here…' she closed her eyes, seeing her older brother in her minds eye. 'Taiki…I wish you were here with me…' Leomon raised his sword. 'Taiki…' it was coming down on her. 'Save me!!' A Dragon Wheel smacked into Leomon, showing Kyubimon, with Kimiko on her back. Kimiko jumped down, running to Ayaka's side. "Ayaka! Are you okay?" she nodded, still shaken, and turned to T.K., asking, "Are you okay?" he nodded, when Garurumon appeared, Matt on his back. Matt jumped off as Garurumon used Howling Blaster, helping Kyubimon fight Leomon off, as Tai took the baby Digimon from Ogremon's arms, and Greymon shot a Nova Blast at him. Black Gears came out of the sky, entering Leomon, who grew, turning grey. "Kyubimon! Get away from him!" Kyubimon used Fox Tail Inferno, which hardly affected him, and he used Fist Of The Beast King, smacking her into some trees. Kimiko ran to Kyubimon's side, yelling, "Kyubimon! Stand up! We need you!!"

After beating down Garurumon, he turned to Ayaka and T.K., who were by Guilmon's side, and moved towards them. "Guilmon! Guilmon, wake up!" Ayaka coaxed, shaking him. When she saw Leomon not too far away, her eyes widened with panic, and she said, "Guilmon…wake up…Guilmon…" she closed her eyes, a tear escaping her eyes and landing on him. "I need you…" Leomon raised his fist, ready to destroy them, when a Pyro Sphere smacked into his fist, knocking it back. "Guilmon…" she looked down at her weakened partner, who stood, shakily, shooting another Pyro Sphere. 'Guilmon…' Guilmon bit his arm, refusing to let go. 'My guardian…' "Guilmon!!" her Digivice glowed, and Guilmon Digivolved to Growlmon once again, using Dragon Slash to hit Leomon further away. "Growlmon…" Growlmon was thrown back by Leomon's Fist Of The Beast King, flying over Ayaka's head, and hit a huge tree over. "GROWLMON!!!" She didn't care if she died, but she couldn't live with herself if her partner did. She knew the pain…she knew what happened to people afterwards…she wouldn't let it happen. She stood up, when Togemon flew out of the sky, hitting him away. Kabuterimon, carrying Izzy and Mimi, landed near Tai, and Kimiko was there as well, an injured Kyubimon at her side.

"These are Digivices! They have the power to completely obliterate the Black Gears!" Kimiko looked at her own, and she had a determined look on her face as she turned towards Leomon. "Then I need to take care of this…" "Not by yourself, you're not!" she gave Tai a surprised look, but nodded, and they both walked over to Leomon. "Take this!" they held up their Digivices, a blinding light erupting from the screens. Leomon cried out in pain, and even Ayaka and Matt joined in with their own Digivices, and soon they destroyed all of the Black Gears, allowing Leomon to return to normal. Kabuterimon scared Ogremon away, and Ayaka helped an injured Guilmon stand up. 'Thank you, Guilmon…I'm happy I met you…'


	6. Chapter 6

They were sitting in the shade of a large tree as Leomon told them the legend of the Digidestined. Kimiko felt a bit overwhelmed, and said, "So the only way to go home…is to defeat Devimon…" she looked at Infinity Mountain, unease filling her stomach, when Renamon said, "We can do this, Kimiko…" she smiled softly, saying, "Yeah…as long as we're together…" Everyone agreed, and soon headed towards Infinity Mountain. As they were climbing the mountain, the castle at the top blasted apart to show a large Devimon, who landed on the ground before them. Kimiko held her Digivice tight, saying, "We should probably Digivolve now…" Devimon turned around, the wind forcing them into the rock wall behind them. He held them down with a black force, no matter how hard they tried to move. That's when Ikkakumon and Birdramon appeared, attacking Devimon and changing his attention. "Digivolve!" All of the Digimon except Patamon Digivolved, and jumped at Devimon, attacking him with all their might. They were all knocked away, one by one, and Kimiko shouted, "Kyubimon!! Kyubimon, are you okay?" Devimon kept beating them down, and then turned to T.K., reaching for him. "T.K.!!" Ayaka stood in front of T.K. protectively, and Growlmon used Dragon Slash on the hand, digging his fangs into it. "Its okay, T.K." she smiled reassuringly at him.

"I won't leave you alone for anything." "B-But…" "Don't worry about it." Growlmon was thrown into the rocks near them, and Ayaka yelled, "Growlmon! Are you okay?" All the Digimon bit into Devimon, trying to stop him in a desperate attempt, when a strange black aura pushed them off. Ayaka shielded T.K. as Tai shielded Kimiko, but when it died away, everyone was too weak to move. Devimon reached for T.K., not caring that Ayaka's unconscious body was still shielding the young boy. "Ayaka! Ayaka, wake up!!" Kimiko yelled, worry tearing at her heart like claws. Ayaka was barely waking up when Patamon tried to stop Devimon's hand, using Bubble Boom. It had no effect whatsoever, and he grabbed all three of them. "AYAKA!!!!!" A bright light escaped through his fingers, and Patamon Digivolved to Angemon. Ayaka stared up at Angemon, and said, awestruck, "He's an…angel…" He used Hand Of Fate, using all of his power to destroy Devimon, but he started disintegrating. T.K. started crying as Angemon turned to him, saying, "I'll come back…if you want me to…"

With that, he vanished, and T.K. broke down into tears in Ayaka's arms. She held him close, saying, "It's okay…" White feathers fell from the sky, and formed a Digiegg in front of him. "Is that…Angemon?" Ayaka nodded, letting him hold the Digiegg in his arms tightly as Guilmon walked up to her, nuzzling her arm. That's when a beam of rainbow-colored light came out of the ground, showing an old man. "Who are you?" Kimiko questioned, a questioning look on her face. "I am Gennai, and you all must be the Digidestined. You must have been strong to defeat Devimon…" "Where are you calling us from?" Ayaka questioned, a hand on Guilmon's head.

"From across the ocean, on the continent of Server." "That's pretty far…" Sora commented. "I need you to come to Server and defeat our enemies." "But that's absurd if we don't know your exact location!" Izzy said. "Oh, of course. I'll make a map for you on your computer." "But we barely defeated Devimon. How do you know we can defeat anything stronger?" Kimiko questioned, looking at Renamon with a hint of worry. "Not presently, but if your Digimon could Digivolve one step further, you could do it." "Digivolve one step further?" Gennai nodded, saying, "But you need something special to do it…" he disappeared to show a hologram of a tag and a crest.

"You need a tag and crest in order to do it. The crests are scattered all across the continent of Server. The tags were secretly hidden away by Devimon…" He reappeared, and said, "With these, you can defeat the enemies on Server…" his form began to get fuzzy, meaning the connection was breaking, and he finally disappeared. "What do we do now?" Ayaka questioned, still a little dizzy. "I know! We'll eat, and after that, I'm open to suggestions!" Everyone agreed with Tai's idea, and were soon full and sitting around a campfire. "So what should we do?" "I say we stay right where we are." Everyone turned to Joe, a bit curious as to WHY he'd want to stay. "We've been around the island once, so we basically know where everything is, and we'd never have to worry about food or water…why should we trust what this guy Gennai says…" "Because it's what's right." Kimiko said, sitting up straighter.

"If we're the Digidestined, we're here to help the Digimon by defeating evil. I, for one, am NOT going to stay here and let innocent beings get hurt for no reason! We'll never get home your way! If there's something out there for us to defeat, then I'll just go by myself and fight it if you guys won't come!" Her stubbornness was evident, and Ayaka nodded, saying, "I agree with Kimi. If we're ever getting home, we need to defeat the evil on Server! But we all need to work together!" Everyone started agreeing, and Tai said, "Then it's decided! We're going to Server!"


	7. Chapter 7

The Digimon were breaking down trees, but it was taking quite a while, and Kimiko worried that it would take even longer to get to Server. That's when Leomon came, bringing other Digimon that wanted to help, like Elecmon, Centarumon, Frigimon, Meramon, and the Yokomon. The process sped up immediately, and the raft was made, with a mast, sail, and two weeks worth of supplies for the journey. The smaller Digimon rode the raft down a small hill, letting it land in the water, and the others ran down, proud of their creation. "Trust me, that raft strong enough to get you across the ocean." Leomon said, and Kimiko nodded, saying, "I hope it is…" The Digiegg in T.K.'s arms began to shake, and Ayaka's eyes widened when it started to crack. It hatched, revealing a Poyomon, and Ayaka smiled, saying, "Congratulations! It hatched!" After the congratulations, everyone got on the raft, and set off. Kimiko was sitting on a box Indian style, bored, while Ayaka stretched slightly, looking at the clouds. When the waves got too rough, Kimiko held back the barf that was trying to come out of her stomach, while Ayaka tried not to look at the water or think of the feeling.

That's when a huge tidal wave shook the raft, sending Ayaka flying into Kimiko, who grabbed onto the mast. "What caused that wave?" Kimiko questioned, trying to stand back up, when a huge whale-like Digimon jumped out of the water, rocking the raft more. "That's Whamon…they're not usually this aggressive…" Renamon said, holding Kimiko and Ayaka so they wouldn't fall off the raft, while Guilmon had actually climbed the mast, holding on tight. The Whamon swallowed them, and they sped down the esophagus, being attacked by antibodies, before landing with a thud in the stomach. Kimiko relaxed, saying, "Well…things could be worse…" stomach acid started coming from the walls, burning the raft. "Or not…" Kimiko finished, an anime sweat drop on her forehead.

Ayaka looked up, saying, "There's a Black Gear!" Everyone looked and, sure enough, there was a Black Gear in his stomach. "We need to destroy it!" Kimiko said, and Palmon said, "Someone can climb on these!" she used Poison Ivy, grabbing the Black Gear, and when no one readily volunteered, Kimiko said, "I'll do it…" she started climbing up, and the light from her Digivice destroyed it. She luckily fell back on the raft…landing right on top of Tai.

Before anyone could say or do anything, the stomach glowed white, and the raft started speeding upwards. When it flew out of the blowhole on top of Whamon's head and hit the water, it broke into many pieces, and Kimiko was lucky to dodge a piece aimed at her head. Everyone seemed okay, when Whamon turned around and faced them. Kimiko tensed, gripping the log she was floating on tighter, when Whamon said, "Sorry about that…I didn't mean it…" "It's okay…we know it wasn't your fault…" Ayaka said, trying to help keep Guilmon on the log, as Kimiko said, "But we can't get to Server now…our raft's broken…" "You're going to Server?" Whamon questioned. Everyone nodded, and he said, "I'll take you there. It's not everyday your lunch saves your life…" They all got on his back, and found that it was smoother and faster than the raft they'd broken. Kimiko sat down, as Tai said, "Now all we need to do is find those tags Devimon hid somewhere…"

"Did you say Devimon?" "Yeah…why?" Kimiko questioned Whamon. "I don't know about tags, but Devimon hid something, deep down at the bottom of the ocean…" "Can you take us there?" an excited Ayaka questioned, and Whamon said, "Sure. You can all ride inside me." After the long swim, he dropped them off in an underwater cave, saying he needed to rest for a while. They headed deeper in the cave, and saw a convenience store. When they tried to get closer, Drimogemon appeared, and attacked them. Gomamon Digivolved to Ikkakumon, fighting Drimogemon as everyone else ran into the convenience store. As they looked for the tags, Drimogemon was thrown into the convenience store, shaking it and sending dust flying everywhere. Kimiko fell over, and when the fighting outside ceased, and T.K. came back with Poyomon, holding a box, they found the tags. Kimiko put hers around her neck, thinking, 'Now we just need to find our crests…'

They headed back to Whamon, and continued the five day long journey across the ocean, the tags around their necks, and the crests before them.


	8. Chapter 8

After five days, they finally reached Server, and Kimiko was so eager to get on land that she jumped off, accidentally tripping and knocking Tai and Matt over. "Oops…sorry…" she said with a sheepish smile, getting up and helping both boys onto their feet. After Mimi took five minutes complaining, she finally flew off, knocking Izzy over. As they headed through a desert, looking for a forest, Kimiko said, "I wonder…what are our crests? What do they stand for?" As everyone pondered this, Agumon said, "I smell Koromon!" Tai took out his mini telescope and saw a forest in the distance. Everyone ran to it, eager for the shade, and the Koromon village came into view. Renamon stopped, sniffing the air. "Something's wrong…" Kimiko gave her a questioning look, when Mimi ran down to take a bath. Kimiko sighed in frustration, saying, "Mimi! Wait!!" she ran down after the girl, Renamon right behind her. She saw a group of small Digimon, but she immediately knew they weren't Koromon. "What are they?" "They're Pagumon!" Renamon answered her, as Mimi was lifted by the herd of Pagumon and carried off without Palmon. "Mimi!!"

Kimiko sped up, not noticing that the others were close behind, and ran into the tower she saw the Pagumon take her in. She ran up the stairs, past Mimi's pink hat, and went past a curtain. When she saw Mimi's clothes in a bin, however, she stopped, but Tai, who had been close behind her, went up to the other curtain, seeing Mimi in a bathtub. After both him and innocent little Izzy were smacked in the heads with something, Kimiko sighed, pulling the curtain closed before saying, "If I didn't know the circumstances, I'd think you two were perverts…" They were soon at a banquet made by the Pagumon, but Kimiko was on alert, having a bad feeling about the Pagumon. Renamon seemed to agree, often glaring at the Pagumon.

She told Kimiko about what she'd heard about Pagumon, and it just proved to make her more untrusting. When Poyomon Digivolved to Tokomon, everyone clapped, but Renamon caught the evil glint in the Pagumon's eyes, and her glare strengthened. The next day, Tokomon was missing, and Kimiko immediately blamed the Pagumon, though she didn't say so. She turned to Renamon, saying, "You search the river, I'll check the waterfall. Let's see if he's there." Renamon nodded, and they set off. Kimiko was searching around the waterfall as Renamon went downriver, and heard fighting from behind the waterfall.

She found her way behind, and saw two Digimon beating on Agumon, with Tokomon and a whole village worth of Koromon in cages. "Agumon!!" The Digimon turned their attention to her, and she had to will herself to stop shaking. "So you're one of those pesky kids…" they used Electric Stun Blast, but Kimiko luckily moved out of the way in time. "Leave them alone!" she shouted, her voice the slightest bit shaky. One Digimon hit her in the stomach, smashing her back against the rock wall. She cried out in pain, but shakily stood up. "Leave them alone…Renamon!!" "Too bad no one can hear you." He hit her across the face, smacking her down. 'This damn waterfall…'

She saw Agumon start using Pepper Breath on the water, and saw a Digimon about to hit him. 'He's signaling to the others…" she grabbed a rock, and chucked it at his head with all her might. She had a defiant look as the Digimon turned to her, and he hit her on her side before kicking her away. Her back hit the cages the Koromon were in, and she cried out in sudden pain. 'I can't do this by myself…' The Digimon raised his claws, ready for the finishing strike, and she closed her eyes, yelling, "TAI!!!" In that moment, Tai appeared around the waterfall, and she thought she saw anger in his eyes as his Digivice glowed brightly.

Agumon Digivolved to Greymon, and whipped the Digimon away with his tail. He shot them into the river with his Nova Blast, and Tai ran to Kimiko's side as the others set Tokomon and the Koromon free. "Are you okay?" she nodded weakly, and sat up when she saw a hologram of a Digimon in the sky. "What's that?" Renamon, who was helping her stand, said, "That's Etemon." Kimiko nodded, leaning on Renamon for support, when he started playing music, and shaking everything. "Renamon! Digivolve!" Renamon nodded, and Digivolved to Kyubimon. Etemon used Concert Crash, making Greymon and Kyubimon Dedigivolve, and Kimiko was surprised. "Renamon! What's wrong?" "His Concert Crash drained our energy." As the cave began to crumble, they ran to a secret room in the back. As the room began to glow orange, Kimiko shielded her eyes with her forearm, and saw one wall become smaller, showing a crest, and it fit itself into Tai's glowing tag. "That's the Crest of Courage." Renamon said, looking at it for a moment.

They finally realized the forested mountains now before them, and the Koromon said it was far from their village. They continued on their walk across the continent, and ended up in a desert. Kimiko sighed, saying, "If only we had our crests too…it would put me at ease…" The others agreed, but Kimiko couldn't shake the fear from her shoulders, and stayed closer to the group than she used to. Ayaka felt the same, and always made sure Guilmon was at her side. She stayed with T.K. in particular, so she could protect him. Tai obviously felt that with the crest, they would be fine. Kimiko wished she could believe him, but she had a bad feeling about all of this. He started walking again, still talking about it, when he tripped on top of a sand dune.

Kimiko ran forward, grabbing his hand, but the sand shifted underneath her feet, and she fell, too. After rolling down the large dune, Kimiko's senses snapped back into focus, and found that Tai was on top of her, their faces closer than she found completely comfortable. Her cheeks were a rosy pink as her eyes widened, and she couldn't help looking him in the eyes. The next thing to happen made her heart leap in her chest and make her cheeks turn a flushed crimson. He kissed her. She felt like she was floating, until she heard Ayaka say, "Well-well-well…what do we have here?" Both separated almost immediately after seeing everyone staring at them, most of them smirking, and Mimi and Sora with a 'We knew it!' look…

Kimiko sat up, blushing so much her face must have felt like the sun, and she stammered out, "Wh-What? I-It's not wh-what it l-looks like-!!" "So you two didn't roll down a sand dune and start kissing?" Ayaka pointed out, smiling. "Well…i-if you p-put it THAT w-way…" "I got you this time, Kimi! So stop denying it! You like him!" "Stop it, Ayaka!" Ayaka saw the embarrassment in her friend's eyes, and stopped teasing her. Instead, she helped her up, and Kimiko went over to Tai, who still hadn't gotten up. She smiled shyly, holding out a hand for him. He accepted it, and they kept walking. They reached an oasis, and after gathering plenty of food, Tai ended up giving it all to poor Agumon. Kimiko sat Indian style, her head resting on her hand, but her thoughts were somewhere else entirely. 'He kissed me…does that mean…he likes me?'

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Joe's tag started glowing, and he followed it to a huge Roman Coliseum. Kimiko looked around, finding the big screen TV and soccer field strange in such a setting, when Agumon lay down, trying to rest. Joe ran off with Gomamon, looking for the crest, and Tai followed him. A soccer ball rolled up to them, and Sora proposed they play a game. Ayaka agreed, but Kimiko felt that resting would probably be the best. Tai kicked the ball far, scolding them for wanting to play soccer, and Kimiko sighed, confusion swirling in her mind. That's when Etemon appeared on the TV screen, and everyone started to run. Agumon tripped, and Kimiko stopped to help him up, when the soccer goal closed on all of the others, including Renamon. "Guys!!" Kimiko stood up, holding a still full Agumon.

"Well, look who's free! The little outcast!" Ayaka saw the vein throb in Kimiko's forehead, but instead looked around for a way to get out. "Don't even think of getting out to save her! She'll be destroyed before you can try!" a different Greymon appeared, destroying a short wall, and Kimiko backed up towards the net when he destroyed the other one. Agumon Digivolved to Greymon, but it was obvious that the huge amount of food was making him sluggish.

He was knocked to the floor by the other Greymon, who turned to Kimiko, and was about to shoot a Nova Blast at her, had not Greymon, on the floor, whipped him with his powerful tail, making the Nova Blast hit a wall behind her. But Greymon was still losing, but Kimiko was surprised when she saw Tai run past her, straight toward the other Greymon. 'What's he thinking?...Oh no!!' "Tai! Don't!!!" she ran after him in a vain attempt to stop him, but the other Greymon already saw him. He was about to use a Nova Blast, but Renamon Digivolved to Kyubimon, using Dragon Wheel to smack him backwards. "Kyubimon!" When Tai's crest began to glow, and Greymon began to Digivolve, Kimiko felt that horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach grow painful. When he Digivolved to Skullgreymon, Kimiko's eyes widened and she grabbed Tai's hand, backing up. Birdramon and Garurumon appeared, and Skullgreymon easily destroyed the other Greymon and the TV.

He turned to them, and tried to step on them, had Kyubimon not bit his shin in an attempt to stop him. Kimiko pulled Tai away, wondering what had happened, when Skullgreymon beat down the Digimon, and ran out of the coliseum. They ran out after him, to see him Dedigivolve to Koromon. Tai ran to him, picking him up, as the other Digimon Dedigivolved as well. Koromon apologized for what he did, but Tai took all the blame. "Tai, it wasn't really your fault. You were doing what you thought was best, and that's all that really matters…" Kimiko said, trying to help soothe his guilt. "…You forgive me?" she nodded, smiling reassuringly, and he smiled softly. It made her heart soar, and everyone agreed that they forgave him. 'It wasn't really his fault…somehow…I feel it was mine…'


	9. Chapter 9

As they kept walking through the desert, Kimiko felt the fatigue way down her limbs, and couldn't help leaning on Tai a little for support, since she could hardly trust her own legs. They were exhausted, and Kimiko thought she was hallucinating when she saw a large cactus, as large as a skyscraper, but everyone ran towards it, the thought of shade on their minds. As they got closer, it disappeared, and Kimiko's temper had shortened with the growing heat. She couldn't hold it in any longer, and almost screamed with frustration when Gennai appeared again. Kimiko was surprised, standing next to it when it turned on, and fell backwards onto her behind. "I thought you guys would never make it…" Kimiko dusted off her Capri's, and Tai asked, "Gennai, why won't the crests work! When Agumon Digivolved, he ended up worse than he was before!" "Trust me, the tags and crests are very important. You will see that you must use all of them to bring total harmony." Kimiko sighed, going through everything he said.

"So they're useless by themselves?" "No. It's important that no one else gets a hold of them." Kimiko was thinking through it all when Gennai turned to Tai, saying, "And Agumon wouldn't have Dedigivolved if you had taken proper care of him." "You mean…we're not taking care of them right? We're doing the best we can! We never had an idea of how to take care of them!" Kimiko said temperamentally, being defensive because Gennai was blaming Tai again. Renamon nodded, saying, "No one ever told them how. We can't blame them." Gennai left before they could ask anything more, and Ayaka pouted childishly, saying, "He never gives us straight forward answers…" She looked at Guilmon, and saw the curious look in his eyes. "What's wrong, Guil?" "Are we being cared for properly?" Ayaka was taken aback by the question, and said, "We're doing our best!" Kimiko turned to Renamon, asking, "Do you feel the same? I'm sorry…" "I don't blame anyone…we learn from our mistakes, so it's not bad when you make them…" Kimiko nodded halfheartedly, when a loud crashing sound caught her attention.

They all looked up to see a large cruise ship coming towards them at a fast pace. They all moved out of the way as it stopped, and a Numemon appeared, wearing a sailor hat and shirt. Mimi flirted their way onto the luxury ship, and they started walking around. The girls ended up heading to the bathrooms, to take showers. Kimiko finished first, not needing too long to relax and wash up. She put on her underclothes and a bathrobe when Ayaka walked out.

Guilmon, being a guy, waited patiently in the hall for them to finish. Ayaka put on her stuff too, and said, walking to the door, "I'm going to go get something to eat. Want anything?" Kimiko shook her head, relaxing on a soft seat, as Ayaka went out into the hall. Not two minutes later, did Kimiko hear her friend's scream. "AYAKA!!!" Kimiko was on her feet in a moment, and Sora and Mimi jumped out of the showers, towels on, wondering what was wrong. Kimiko ran out into the hallway with Renamon, to see a huge chicken Digimon holding a struggling, screaming Ayaka and kicking over a stone Guilmon. "Who in the world is that?!" "It's Kokatorimon…" Renamon said, her usually calm, expressionless face holding a hint of anger and vengeance. "It's just more of you brats. No matter…" Kokatorimon turned to them, using Petrifier. Renamon used Power Paw, making him miss his targets, and as Kokatorimon was distracted, Kimiko was able to rip Ayaka from him. They all ran as fast as they could, until they had nowhere else to run. Kimiko turned on him, saying, "I'm no pushover! I don't back down to poultry! Renamon, Digivolve!"

Renamon Digivolved to Kyubimon, and snarled at him, saying, "This is for the others!" She used Fox Tail Inferno, and he was hit back. Biyomon and Palmon Digivolved to Birdramon and Togemon, and attacked him as well. The finishing blow was Kyubimon's Dragon Wheel, and he flew into a smoke stack. They Dedigivolved, and found the others roasting over a pool and that the Digimon had returned to normal. After the girls got changed, they abandoned ship with the Numemon, walking through the burning hot desert yet again. Before Kimiko could snap from bottling up her anger again, she heard a familiar sound. She turned around to see the cruise ship coming straight towards them, Kokatorimon at the wheel. "RUN!!!" as they ran at top speed, the cruise ship gaining, and the large cactus came back into view. Everyone ran behind it, and the ship crashed into it, sending it flying through the air and explode.

They stared at the cactus in awe, when a flower bloomed on the top, showing a tablet. "It's a crest…" as it came closer, it became smaller, and Mimi's tag began glowing as well. When the crest snapped itself into place, Renamon said, "The Crest of Sincerity…" Kimiko was surprised, and turned to Renamon, asking, "What's my crest?" After a moment of silence, Renamon looked into the distance, saying, "You'll know your crest soon…it's destiny that will reveal it to you…not me…" Kimiko nodded sullenly, and they continued walking through the scorching desert.

As they walked, Kimiko was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that almost everyone stopped to talk about the crests. She saw Tai stop, and call back to the others. She stopped beside him, and looked back at the others. T.K. shouted something, but Kimiko's mind was wandering and she wasn't paying attention when Kuwagamon came out of the ground, with Tai and Renamon on one side and Kimiko and Agumon on the other. Kimiko and Agumon were thrown to the ground in front of him, Agumon's head stuck under the sand, while Tai and Renamon flew further off to the side.

Kimiko sat up, and saw Kuwagamon coming down on them. Agumon shot a Pepper Breathe, distracting the large bug Digimon, and Kimiko yelled, "Tai!! Renamon!!" Kuwagamon tried to cut them with his fangs, when Tai pushed both of them under it. Renamon used Diamond Storm, making Kuwagamon move back before hitting her away. Before Kuwagamon could attack anymore, a bomb hit him, destroying him. A small pink Digimon came up to them, a large spear in his hands, and Kimiko looked at him strangely before noticing that Tai had his arm around her waist. She blushed crimson before looking at the Digimon again, which talked in the third person. She found his name was Piximon, and that he was saying that the Digimon weren't doing their jobs and protecting them. Kimiko looked at the shame-faced Digimon, and said, "They're doing their best! Don't be so hard on them!"

She was being overprotective, she knew that, but they had saved their butts on more than one occasion, and she was going to protect them as well as she could. "But they can do better! And it's not like YOU'RE doing any better!" "ME?! Since when did I get involved in this topic!?!" "You can't protect anybody, let alone yourself!" those words stung, and her eyes softened from anger to sadness. "You don't need to remind me…" she said softly, and closed her eyes, trying to hold in her tears. He eventually said he'd train them, and Kimiko was immediately against it, but the others thought it would be best, so they headed out. Kimiko looked at the ground, her eyes glazed over in thought. She remembered the day her parents died vividly, and always thought it stripped her of her childhood.

Flashback:

A young eight year old girl with bright, playful, blue-tinted hazel eyes was following her mother, a woman with curly dirty blonde hair and dark, chocolate brown eyes, and her father, a tall man with straight blonde hair and bright blue eyes. They were walking into the bank, while the young girl complained. "But it'll be boring, mommy! I want to go to the park!" "We'll be out of here in just a minute, Kimi. And then we'll get ice cream!" her father said, smiling at the light in her eyes. "Okay! I want chocolate!" Her mother led her into the line, smiling at her as she said, "And once we get to the counter, you can get a lollipop!" Kimi's eyes were bright and happy, when a gun went off. She grabbed her mother's hand tighter, shaking like a leaf, when she saw a group of five or six men in ski masks point their guns at the people in the lines. She cowered, but stayed in front of her mother. One man went up to the counter they were in line for, and her father, a police captain, had his hand on his gun. "D-Daddy…" He patted her head reassuringly, and moved stealthily out of the line.

"D-D-Daddy…" She heard a pistol shot, then a thump, like a body hit the floor. She turned to see her father had actually shot someone, but a bigger man with a rifle aimed it at him, stopped him from firing again. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to them, would you…" another man pulled Kimi's mother away from her, a knife to her throat, while another man lifted Kimi into the air. Kimi thrashed around wildly, terror taking over her senses. "PUT ME DOWN!!! MEANIE!!!!" She looked at her father with fear in her wide gold eyes, when he fired, hitting the man holding Kimi, but the man with the rifle shot him in the chest. "DADDY!!!" she ran to his side, and shook his shoulder, tears running down her cheeks. "D-Daddy…are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, honey…just try to stay safe…and protect those precious to you…" he smiled softly, holding her hand. "That's the most important thing you can do…bye…" she saw the light leave his eyes, which now looked like glass, and she felt a sob wrack her throat and chest as she cried out, "DADDY!!!! DADDY!!!! DADDY, WAKE UP!!!!"

She remembered his words, and stood up, turning to her mother. "M-Mommy…" She ran to her mother, but before she could touch her hand, the man slit her throat, jumping back, and Kimi slumped down to her knees, her mother's blood on her face, clothes, and hands. "M-Mommy…" the tears came down harder, smearing the blood on her cheeks as she called for her mother to stand up and be alright. "I'm sorry, Kimi…I can't stay with you much longer…but always know that both me and your father loved you with all our hearts…and we want you to stay the same good-natured…sweet…innocent…honest girl that you are now…bye…I love you…so much…"

The light died in her eyes, and Kimi couldn't suppress the loud sobs and crying that burned her eyes and made her throat and chest heave as she tried to breath. She heard the police sirens, and after everything was under control, a police officer asked her what happened. The only word she could say was…"Blood…"

End Flashback:

By this time, Piximon said they'd arrived, so Kimiko snapped out of her thoughts. All she saw was desert, and an annoyed expression settled on her face. "Where's this stupid place, then?" He opened a portal, and they walked into a forest. As they walked, everyone noticed that Etemon passed by just outside, but Piximon assured them that all he saw was desert. When they reached a clearing, there was a large mountain with stairs winding up it in a spiral up to a large mansion. "We have to WALK all the way up there?" Kimiko said with annoyance tinting her tone, but she sighed, sitting down and rotating her ankles to relieve the stress. "We're close! You just need to climb these steps!" Kimiko glared at him, feeling an unusual anger boiling her blood. But she eventually subdued it, and everyone started walking up the stairs. She refused to show weakness, and kept the emotions from her face as she walked up the steps.

When they finally reached the top, Kimiko heard everyone's stomach's growling, and sighed when Piximon said there was enough food for everyone. They were on the top floor, with a Piximon statue in the middle. He wanted them to clean the whole place, and for Tai and Agumon to go with him. As Kimiko scrubbed the banisters, an annoyed expression fixed on her face, Ayaka tried to clean higher up. She nearly fell over the edge, but both Matt and Kimiko caught her, pulling her back up. After cleaning the whole place and going to sleep, Kimiko noticed Tai and Agumon hadn't come back. She went to sleep fitfully, but Ayaka couldn't fall asleep at all. She saw Matt and Izzy leave, and followed them, leaving Guilmon to sleep.

She followed them, eventually joining them as they searched for their crests. It was in a well outside of the shield, and Ayaka left hesitantly after her friends. They were gone all night, and Ayaka began to feel sleepy. The two boys got their crests, the Crest of Friendship and the Crest of Knowledge, and came out before Tyrannomon attacked them. Ayaka screamed, running back into the shield, dragging both boys with her.

Meanwhile…Kimiko was worried about Ayaka and Tai, and her frustration got the better of her. She towered over Piximon, saying, "Tell me where Ayaka and Tai are! NOW!!" He saw the worry and love in her eyes, and said, "Ayaka followed Matt and Izzy late last night when they went to look for their crests. Tai is still training." Kimiko smacked her forehead, saying, "I have to get her!!" before she could run, everything shook, and Piximon said, "Someone has broken through the shield!!" they all ran outside to see Ayaka, Matt, and Izzy running from the Tyrannomon, and it shot fire at the group.

Piximon put up a barrier, and Kimiko said, determination in her voice, "Let me and Renamon out! We'll take care of him!" He shook his head, saying, "Tai and Agumon need to learn this lesson!" Kimiko tried to sort it out, and when Piximon seemed ready to fight, Greymon appeared, easily defeating Tyrannomon, and they continued their walk through the desert after saying goodbye to Piximon. 'My father wanted me to protect everyone close to me…my mother wanted me to stay the same…I haven't done either…but I'll try from now on…' she looked at all of her new friends, a faint smile on her lips, 'Because I feel I finally have something worth protecting…'


	10. Chapter 10

The LONG walk through the desert lead them to a large black cube, which Izzy surmised was part of Etemon's network, and plugged his laptop into it. Kimiko sat down, trying to rest, when Izzy got mail. The voice sounded urgent yet monotonous at the same time, asking for help. Kimiko said, standing up, "We should at least check this out, right?" everyone nodded, and their walking led them to a large canyon. Kimiko held her tag, as did Ayaka, Sora, and T.K., hoping to find their crests. When T.K.'s started to glow, Tokomon found his crest, and they congratulated him before finding the room his crest had revealed. Izzy started explaining how everything around them, even themselves, was actually made of computer data. After he explained they were in a shadow world, he showed them how he was going to get them to the person who gave them the SOS. Kimiko had tuned him out by now, looking at the code written on the walls, when the back wall disappeared.

They went out to see an upside down pyramid, but Kimiko pulled them back in when she saw Etemon's trailer. "We'll go tomorrow…" she reasoned as she dragged an overeager Tai to the canyon on the other side. Tai had the first watch, and Kimiko was restless that night. "Kimiko…what's wrong?" she looked up to see Sora, and said, "It's nothing…I'm just having trouble sleeping…" "Okay…" Kimiko felt guilty for lying, and said, "Actually…" Sora stopped, and turned to show she was paying attention. "I'm worried about Tai…like he feels this is all a game now…I think he might accidentally hurt himself…" Kimiko averted her gaze to the ground. "I know I shouldn't be worried…but I can't help it…" "It's okay to worry about others, Kimiko…"

Kimiko looked up into Sora's truthful eyes. "It just shows that you really care for them…either as a friend, maybe a sibling…or something more than both…" Kimiko blushed at what she implied, and nodded. "Thanks, Sora…" she smiled slightly. "I was always a bad liar…I can only tell the truth…" Sora thought about that as she went out to relieve Tai of his duty, and Kimiko finally fell asleep, relieved to have finally gotten the worry off her chest.

The next morning, they went out of the sphinx to see Etemon was still there. "Okay…Ayaka, Matt, T.K., Mimi, you guys stay here. The rest of us will go." Kimiko nodded, jumping to the ground below. Once at the side, Izzy searched for the entrance, and Kimiko kept watch. When she saw Etemon out, she moved back sharply, nearly making a sound, and whispered, "He's here…" they worried, and Kimiko heard footsteps coming their way. Izzy found the entrance, and Kimiko pulled Tai and Sora in a moment before Etemon looked around the corner. Before Etemon left, however, Tai taunted him, and Kimiko smacked her forehead, thinking, 'He's gonna get himself killed…' As they kept following Izzy's directions, Tai kept fooling around, and Sora started yelling at him. Kimiko rubbed her temples, whispering, "Imagine being in your room…imagine silence…imagine playing your I Pod…"

When they passed through the firewall, Kimiko a bit hesitantly, they saw a Digimon stuck in a glass prison. "That's Datamon…he's been missing for quite some time…" Kimiko nodded, and asked, "Do you know where a crest is?" "Yes! Get me out of here and I'll take you to it!" Izzy went and started the process, but before Tai could pull the lever up, Etemon appeared. Kimiko tensed, saying, "You had to play pranks on them, didn't you Tai?" He shrugged, an impish grin on his face, and the Digimon Digivolved as Tai pushed the lever up. Datamon was free, and used the glass walls of his prison to throw at Etemon, catching Birdramon and pinning her against a wall, making her Dedigivolve. "Biyomon!!" Kimiko followed Sora, Kyubimon watching her back, as Datamon and Etemon fought. Sora tried to wake Biyomon, while Kyubimon went to fight Etemon, when Datamon was thrown at the wall. Etemon came closer, and Kimiko stood her ground in between him and Sora.

Kyubimon was at her side in a moment, when Datamon grabbed Sora and Biyomon. "Sora!!" Kimiko was right behind them, but Kyubimon was held up trying to keep Etemon back with the others. Kimiko almost reached him, but the walls shook, making a piece of the ceiling hit her in the back of the head, knocking her out. When she hit the ground, Datamon considered taking her too, and pulled her through the firewall before the others came. Kimiko woke up sitting on the floor, her wrists chained to the wall. She looked around, and saw Sora chained to a table, and Biyomon further up the wall, still unconscious.

She saw Datamon put Sora's crest into her tag, and he was holding another crest as well, which was a deep chocolate brown. It refused to go into her tag, like magnets repelling each other, and he grew frustrated. 'It's not my crest…' he threw the crest, which landed at her feet, and she struggled to pick it up. 'It must be Ayaka's…I'll get it for her…' "I see you're awake…" she snapped out of her thoughts, and glared at him. "Let us go now! Or you'll be sorry!" "And why's that? They'll never make it!" her eyes hardened as she said, "They'll come, and they'll beat you to a pulp…and I never lie about these things…" She sounded so sure they would come, but there was a small part of her that doubted they'd make it in time. He started copying Sora, and Kimiko stared in amazement as the copy took form.

When the building began to shake, Kimiko looked around, thinking, 'They're coming…I can't believe I doubted them for even a second…' The copy was close to being complete, but when Kimiko looked it in the eyes, she noticed that the light in her eyes was missing. The spark, the flame that showed compassion, anger, annoyance, sadness, depression…it was never there. It was just a soulless husk, with no emotions and no mind of its own. When it stood up from the table and was at Datamon's side, Tai came in through the wall with Ayaka, and Kimiko felt relieved. Ayaka ran to her, but stopped when the crest on the ground began glowing. "My crest…" it glowed, and fit itself into her tag. Tai had gotten Sora's crest and Digivice, which Kimiko still had on, and ran to Sora when a pit opened underneath both chained girls.

Kimiko couldn't help the cry of surprise that passed her lips before she grabbed Ayaka's hand. Kimiko held her tag, saying, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have gotten caught…how's Renamon?" "Still frantic…it's okay…I'll pull you up…" When Kimiko was hanging off the edge, Tai dropped Sora's Digivice and crest, allowing Biyomon to Digivolve to Birdramon and save all of them from falling. They broke down the firewall, shocking Etemon, and got out to join the others. Kimiko looked at her tag, thinking, 'I'm the only one left…I wonder what mine is, anyway…' She saw the Digimon being dragged into the pyramid, and looked at it curiously. 'What's going on?'

The pyramid collapsed, and Etemon came out, his lower body connected to a mess of wires and cables. 'Doesn't he know when to quit?! He's like a cockroach!!' He shot a Dark Network, knocking away Growlmon and Birdramon. Tai and Greymon ran forward, and Kimiko, worried, followed after him with Renamon. Greymon Digivolved to Metalgreymon, and cut one Etemon's Dark Network's.

He used Giga Blaster, sending Etemon into a warp in the sky, and Tai started getting dragged in. Kimiko grabbed his hand, being held by Renamon around the waist. But it was inevitable. All four of them were dragged into the warp, and found themselves in a park in the real world. Kimiko's eyes widened, and she saw that Renamon had Dedigivolved into Viximon on the way through the portal.

She picked her up, looking around, and turned to Tai, saying, "We're home…" She hugged Viximon tight as the realization dawned on her. "We're home…we're home!!" she smiled, and went with Tai out of the park after Koromon accidentally made a little girl cry. Kimiko didn't want to head to her house yet, and followed Tai to his apartment. The door was unlocked, and Kimiko sat at the table, looking around as Viximon and Koromon shared a soda, when Tai saw the date on the fridge. "It's the same day as when we left for summer camp!" Kimiko jumped in her seat, saying, "So we went BACK in time?" He seemed confused, when Kimiko heard someone in one of the rooms. She turned to see a little girl with brown hair and bright eyes. "Kari? Why are you here…all alone?" Kimiko looked at the girl, saying, "Hello, Kari…" "Hello. Who are you?" "I'm Kimiko…one of Tai's friends…" "Why are a Koromon and Viximon here?"

Kimiko was surprised, and asked, "How'd you know who they are?" "I feel like I've met them before…" Kimiko was surprised, and sat down on the couch as Kari played with the young Digimon. 'I feel like I've met her before…but I hardly remember…I feel like I've met Viximon before, too…but the memories…old…like from when…my parents were alive…' Tai made some omelet, and ate like a pig. Kimiko ate slower, enjoying having a real meal in such a long time. Tai turned to her, asking, "Aren't you going to head home? Someone must be worried, right?" her eyes became downcast as she said, "I...I don't think I should head back yet…my aunt…she'll be upset with me…" She didn't say anything else, but Viximon nuzzled her arm, trying to comfort her. Koromon ate too much, and had to go to the bathroom, and Kimiko sat on the couch, holding Viximon close as Tai flopped down on the other couch, turning on the AC and the TV.

Kimiko relaxed, wondering where the others were, when she saw Digimon on the screen. Meramon, Seadramon, Frigimon…why wasn't anyone talking about them? "Finally, someone else can see them, too." Kimiko turned around to see Kari, and said, "You can see them, too…" she nodded, saying, "For a long time now…my mom and dad think I watch too many scary movies…" Kimiko thought for a moment before turning to Tai, saying, "We should call the others."

Tai called everybody's houses, but no one was there. "We're the only ones who got back…" Kimiko looked at the ground, thinking, 'Ayaka…are you okay?' The TV turned off, and the computer buzzed to life. It was Izzy, and their Digivices were shaking. "Kimiko…Tai…don't come back…its total chaos…you're better off where you are…" came out the garbled voice of Izzy. Kimiko and Tai were there in a moment, and Tai said, "I can't just leave you guys like this! Help me with the Digivice!" "Izzy! What's wrong?" "You're better off there…" the connection was lost, and Kimiko's hope died. "They're in trouble…and we can't do anything to help them…" They were both stressed out, and Tai went into his room to try and relax as Kimiko sat at the kitchen table, watching the young Digimon eat some watermelon. "I'm sorry about your friend…" Kimiko turned to Kari in surprise, a questioning look on her face. "Your friend…I forgot her name…she was really nice…" Kimiko nodded, saying, "Ayaka…she has Guilmon…so she should be fine…" anyone could hear the worry in her voice, and Kari turned to her. "It's okay to worry about people…it shows them you care…who else do you worry about?" "All of them…but…" she looked at the closed bedroom door.

"I'm worried about how this is affecting Tai…he always wanted to protect everyone…to be there for them…he might be loud and clumsy, but he really cares…" she rested her head on the table, when Viximon said, "You really care about him…when are you going to tell him?" Kimiko blushed, saying, "I don't know…I haven't thought about it…" That's when the phone rang, and Kari answered. After a while, Tai came out of his room, and took the phone. After hanging up, he seemed depressed. Kimiko sighed, saying, "We'll figure out what to do, Tai…" "How do you know?"

There was a moment of silence before she answered. "Because I'm not going to give up…I want to help our friends as much as you do, and I'm not going to sit back and let both worlds get destroyed…" There was a long silence when everything began to shake, and they ran out onto the balcony to see Tyrannomon blasting everything.

Kimiko ran to the front door, pulling on her shoes and picking up Viximon. "They're coming in through a dimensional rift! That's how we get back!" Tai was right behind her, telling Kari to stay in the apartment, and they were soon outside. The Tyrannomon disappeared, but a Drimogemon appeared, tearing up the ground. He disappeared, too, and Kimiko was becoming frustrated. "We need to get back!!" Viximon seemed depressed, saying, "I just can't Digivolve…I won't be able to fight…" "I need you, Viximon. Just believe in yourself…" Kari ran up to them, and Kimiko sighed, looking around, when she saw Ogremon across the street, but nobody seemed to notice him at all. As he waited for the light to change, Viximon jumped to Koromon's side, ready to fight.

When the light changed to green, Ogremon jumped at the two Digimon, who luckily dodged. As they fought, Kimiko could see they were at a disadvantage, and held her Digivice to her heart, yelling, "Viximon! Digivolve!" "I can't! You need to use the Digivice!" "It won't work! You'll need to do it without it!" "I can't!" Both Digimon were smashed by Ogremon's club, and were falling quickly. "VIXIMON!!!" Both Digimon Digivolved and Renamon landed lightly on a streetlight. She used Power Paw, sending Ogremon higher in the air, while Agumon shot him with a Pepper Breathe.

They both floated into the sky, disappearing. "Renamon!" "I'm needed in the Digital World…goodbye…" "Wait! I need to go with you!" Kari grabbed both of their hands, saying, "Please don't go…" Kimiko softened, and hugged the young girl, saying, "We need to go…we'll be back…I promise…" she squeezed her reassuringly before her Digivice started pulling her up into the portal with Tai not too far behind, who had comforted his younger sister. Once back in the Digital World, Kimiko looked at her friends, thinking, 'We're finally back…' she smiled. "Now let's go find our friends…"


	11. Chapter 11

After Kimiko and Tai disappeared, many weeks went by. Ayaka never thought for an instant that Kimiko wouldn't come back. She knew that her friend could be stubborn when she wanted, and wouldn't stop something until she did it. The group had long since dispersed, leaving only Matt, T.K., and Ayaka. They had reached a theme park, and Matt said he was going to search the lake with Gabumon, and that he'd be back soon. Ayaka nodded, and he set off. He didn't come back for at least two weeks, and Ayaka always found T.K. at the pier, looking out at the lake for him. Ayaka felt horrible, wanting to help her young friend, when Demidevimon appeared. Guilmon already showed that he didn't trust him, growling under his breathe as he talked to T.K., who immediately doubted what he said, crying, and ran to Ayaka, crying into her shirt. "T.K. What's wrong?" "H-He said M-Matt wasn't c-coming back…because I-I'm a p-pest…" Ayaka was surprised, and glared at Demidevimon before saying, "Matt could never think you were a nuisance…I'm sure he has a good reason for taking so long…maybe the boat broke and he's trying to find another…or he found one of the others and is helping them out…I'm sure he'll come back…" "And this is coming from the girl that's already been abandoned by a friend…"

She glared at Demidevimon. "What do you mean by that?" "That friend of yours…the one without a crest…she left so long ago that I doubt she's ever coming back-." "She's coming back!" the interruption surprised everyone, even Guilmon. "She's coming back because she once told me she'd never leave me behind! When she makes a promise, she sticks to it! She never lies and she never gives up!" she turned to Guilmon, saying, "And she'll come back, even if it's the last thing she does…" She stood up straight, saying, "And if all you're going to tell are lies, then leave!" She led T.K. away, while Guilmon put Tokomon on his back and followed her, snarling at Demidevimon over his shoulder. They went on the Ferris Wheel, and Ayaka sighed, thinking, 'I wonder when they'll get here…' Afterwards, she saw T.K. at the pier again with Tokomon, and sat next to him. "I think I should go out looking for him…" T.K. looked at her curiously. "Something may have happened…I think I'll go look for him…"

She smiled at the young boy softly, "But I'll come back…I promise…" he didn't want to see her go, and she was about to get in the second boat when she turned to him, hugging him tight. "Just promise me you'll never lose hope…I'll come back, if I find him or not…" she smiled reassuringly. "You're like my little brother, and I'd never leave you behind…" She looked around, before saying, in a serious tone, "Stay away from Demidevimon…I don't trust him…" she turned to Tokomon. "Please take care of him for me…" Tokomon nodded, and Ayaka got into the swan boat, and waved to them until they were out of sight, not knowing that Kimiko and Tai would be there the very next day. They went around the whole lake by the next morning, but both got tired, and got off near a diner. "I didn't think there'd be a diner in the middle of nowhere…"

Ayaka walked in, seeing Gabumon and Gomamon, and her face lit up. "Gabumon!! Gomamon!!" both Digimon looked up in surprise, and were knocked over when Guilmon gave them a bear hug, happy to see them. Ayaka ran up to them, asking, "Where's Joe and Matt?" They led them into the kitchen, and Ayaka's smile widened. "Joe!!" she gave him a big hug, making sure what he was holding didn't fall, and failed to notice the blush that crept onto his cheeks. "Where's Matt?" he seemed down hearted as he said, "Oh…he's outside…" Ayaka nodded, and rushed outside. "Matt!" he had been lying on the ground, and shot up when he heard her voice. "Ayaka?" She tackled him, giving him a bear hug. "Why didn't you come back? We were so worried…" "They wouldn't let me leave…what are you doing here? What about T.K.?"

"He's fine…but he was so worried about you that I thought it would be best to find you and take you back…" he seemed downhearted as he said, "I can't go back…not yet…neither can Joe…" she was confused, and Guilmon came out after talking with Gabumon and Gomamon. "They're here to pay for a meal…and since Joe's being clumsy, they have to stay even longer…" she thought about Guilmon's words, and said, "I'll bring T.K. here…then at least he'll know you didn't leave us there for no reason at all…" she stood up, about to go back inside, when a Digimon appeared there, blocking the doorway. "Digitamamon…" Guilmon growled, his pupils narrowed into slits. "Who are you?" he questioned Ayaka rudely. "I'm a friend of theirs…who are you?" "I'm their boss." She sighed, thinking, before saying, "I would be grateful if you'd let them go…I'm sure they've worked long enough to pay for one meal…and we need to go pick someone up…"

Her dark brown crest caught the light as Guilmon stood at her side, his animal instincts keyed up and alert. "…Why don't you come with me into my office…" she was wary, but walked inside after him. "As you can see, I can't let them go. With your friend breaking plates and spilling food, their punishment has been lengthened. Of course…if you were to stay and help them…it would shorten it…"

"Unfortunately, I need to go pick someone up, so I can't stay." "If you don't care about your friends, then go ahead and leave…" she froze, asking, "What do you mean?" "There are many accidents that can happen in the kitchen…you wouldn't want your friends to get hurt, now would you?" Guilmon snarled, his tail lashing from side to side as he bared his fangs. She felt guilty as she said, "Fine…I'll stay…" Guilmon was about to protest, but she shushed him. She was immediately put to work, as was Guilmon, but things kept breaking. Though it was completely frustrating, Ayaka never blamed Joe. She wasn't the type of person to blame people. She's a forgiving person that never holds grudges. But Matt was getting frustrated. Ayaka was used to people who lose their temper, having dealt with Kimiko for so long, and tried to calm him when he seemed ready to crack. When Matt blew up at Joe, Ayaka had just walked into the kitchen in time to see him storm out. "What happened?" Joe seemed shamed, and said, "He just needs some time alone…" That's when a familiar voice in the restaurant pierced the air, shocking Ayaka.

"Gabumon? Gomamon? Guilmon? Why are you guys here? Where's Ayaka?" Ayaka felt joy grasp her heart, and she raced into the restaurant to see Kimiko, Tai, and T.K. standing at the door. "KIMI!!!" She hugged her friend tight, holding back her tears of joy. "What took you so long? Where were you? Are you okay?" questions spilled out of her mouth too fast to comprehend, and Kimiko smiled, hugging her friend. "I'm sorry I took so long…" Ayaka then noticed T.K., and said, "I'm sorry I didn't pick you up…There was…something I needed to do here…" she turned to all of them, saying, "Joe's in the kitchen, and Matt's outside."

She followed them, just happy to have her best friend back, and T.K. ran out back instantly. Soon, everyone was out back, and Matt was surprised to see all three of them. Kimiko smiled broadly, happy to see more of her friends, and said, "We'd better head out, then…we need to find the others…" "I'm not going anywhere with Joe." Kimiko looked at Matt with a confused expression. "He's just trying to keep me here…" "I doubt that very much, Matt."

Kimiko defended Joe, knowing he wouldn't do something like that, when Demidevimon appeared. Kimiko glared, saying, "So you decided to come back and cause more trouble?" Renamon readied herself for battle, and Kimiko glared. "I can't believe you'd lie to a little child and tell him his brother hated him…" she was about to lash out herself when Digitamamon appeared. Renamon Digivolved to Kyubimon, who snarled at him. He closed the crack where his eyes showed at Kyubimon used Dragon Wheel, which had no effect. Digitamamon tackled her into a tree, nearly toppling it, and Kimiko ran to her partner's side. Ayaka glared at Demidevimon, thinking, 'I knew we couldn't trust him…' she turned to an animalistic Guilmon, and said, "It's time to Digivolve!" Guilmon Digivolved to Growlmon, using Pyro Blaster, which also had no effect, but he stopped the egg using Dragon Slash. Gabumon Digivolved as well, jumping at Digitamamon, when Ayaka heard T.K. cry out.

She turned to see Vegiemon holding him above the ground, ready to drop him. "Call of your beasts! Or the kid gets it!" she froze, looking at Growlmon, and sighed in defeat, when Gomamon Digivolved into Ikkakumon, distracting the Digimon as Joe jumped onto him. Vegiemon dropped T.K., but got a hold on Joe instead, squeezing him. "Joe!!" "It's okay…I'm fine…" Ayaka saw the guilt in Matt's eyes, which allowed his crest to shine and make Garurumon Digivolve to Weregarurumon. Weregarurumon hit Vegiemon, making him release Joe, and faced off against both Digitamamon and Vegiemon. Ayaka gripped her crest, whispering, "The Crest of Destiny…" she looked Growlmon. "And I need to believe in it…in order to help Growlmon…" 'Our destinies may be more than we can imagine…but we'll get through it…even if it means that we need to give up something we love…'

Her crest began to glow, and she looked at it in amazement. She looked at Growlmon, understanding flowing over her features. "Growlmon, Digivolve!!" The crests light seeped through her fingers, the deep chocolate brown matching her hair. Growlmon Digivolved into Wargrowlmon, and Ayaka was surprised. "Wargrowlmon…" she shook the surprise away, and said, "Attack now!" Wargrowlmon used Atomic Blaster, making Digitamamon fly away, while Weregarurumon used Wolf Claw, defeating Vegiemon. Wargrowlmon growled at Demidevimon, about to use Radiation Blade, when the cowardly Digimon flew away in a hurry. Gigimon ran to Ayaka, who scooped him up lovingly. "You did a great job, Gigimon!" Tsunomon went over to Matt, who, embarrassed, apologized to Joe.

They went off, following a cliff pass, when their Digivices went off. They decided to split up, Tai, Joe, and Kimiko going one way, and Matt, T.K., and Ayaka going another.

Ayaka hesitantly said goodbye to her friend before following the boys. After walking for quite a while, they saw an explosion further ahead. Worried, Ayaka ran towards it, seeing Izzy and Motimon. "Izzy!" Gigimon ran to Motimon, tackling him, while Ayaka hugged the small computer genius, saying, "I missed you! What have you been doing?" "I've been trying to find Gennai…" After Matt and T.K. caught up, Ayaka sighed, saying, "We need to meet the others at the base of the mountain, remember?"

Matt nodded, and they headed off again, Ayaka eager to see if the others were on their way there already. 'I missed everyone so much…I guess it was destiny that brought us all back together again…'


	12. Chapter 12

Kimiko sat on top of the swan boat as Tai and Joe pedaled, relaxing. "Do you want to pedal, Kimiko? Or are you too lazy to do it?" Joe shouted past the roof. "I'm not lazy! I just need some time to relax…" Agumon, who was on her lap, and Gomamon, agreed with her. They soon reached land, and saw a huge castle up on a hill. "As if I wasn't tired enough…" Tai complained. "Stop whining and let's go…" Kimiko said with a sigh of annoyance. When they reached the castle and went in, they saw Gekomon and Otamamon running around, and Kimiko, curious, walked up to one, asking, "Excuse me…but we were wondering if you'd seen a girl around my age…brown hair and eyes…" "I'm sorry, but we're trying to find things for the princess." "Princess?" that's when a girl in a pink dress stood at the top of the stairs, and Kimiko looked up to meet Mimi's eyes. "Mimi? YOU'RE the princess?"

"Of course I am!" she led them into her room, which was pink…duh…Kimiko looked around a moment, disliking the color more the longer she was here, and said, "It's time to go, Mimi. We need to meet up with the others." "I'm not going!" Kimiko was getting stubborn. "You're coming, Mimi. We can't do it without you!" "Then don't save the world!" a vein pulsed in Kimiko's forehead as she said, "Don't be selfish, Mimi! Let's GO!!" Renamon tensed, sensing Kimiko's frustration and bottled up anger. But the anger wasn't directed at Mimi. It was at herself. Kimiko hated her weakness and helplessness, and was trying to prove herself by bringing everyone together again.

Tai, being stubborn as well, sat down, saying, "We're not leaving this spot until you come with us!" Kimiko nodded, standing her ground. Mimi called in the Gekomon, who lifted them over their heads and threw them out the front door. Kimiko mumbled curses, shaking her head. "Why are they spoiling her like that anyway?" she questioned temperamentally, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Do you really want to know?" she turned, in surprise, to see some defeated Gekomon and Otamamon. They led them to a part of the palace, showing a stage and a large Digimon, who the called Shogungekomon, fast asleep.

"We heard from a small Digimon that there was a beautiful girl that had a wonderful voice, who could finally awake our master from his slumber. We gave her everything she desired, but now she doesn't attempt to sing at all. You're her friends. Please reason with her!" the explained, begging now. Kimiko sighed, saying, "I'll try…but I can't guarantee anything…" but Tai had a different plan. Tai went up on the stage and started singing…badly…Kimiko couldn't help giggling at how stupid he sounded, when Joe took the stage, probably singing as bad as Tai, making Kimiko laughed softly, covering her mouth. When Agumon and Gomamon started singing, she couldn't hold in her laughter anymore, and almost fell over from the force.

"Let's see you do better!" she instantly stopped as both boys pushed her onto the stage, forcing a microphone in her hand, and she said, uncertainly, "But I've never sung before…" "Just try it…" Tai urged, standing in the audience of Gekomon and Otamamon. She relaxed, feeling Renamon's presence behind her, and started singing. Her voice was about the same level as Mimi's, but it just wasn't the same, making the vine on Shogungekomon's head only twitch slightly. Kimiko sighed, saying, "I guess I'm no good at it…" the boys mouths dropped open as they said, in unison, "What are you saying?! That was awesome!!" she blushed at the unexpected compliment, and said, "But I guess it just wasn't the same then…"

Palmon came up to them, and Kimiko asked, "What are you doing here?" "You guys just left. It was like you weren't happy to see us…" "Mimi threw us out! Haven't you noticed Mimi's gone off the deep end?!" Tai shouted in his usual manner. "Oh…well, I noticed she's been a little off lately, even for her…" 'She JUST noticed? What great deductive skills…' Kimiko thought, as Tai came up with a plan. They hid on her balcony, Tai with a tape recorder and Palmon inside with a karaoke machine. When Mimi walked in, she was about to sing, but Kimiko saw her gaze drift from the wire leading outside to the window Joe and Agumon were hiding under, and knew they were caught, so covered her ears before Mimi screamed into the microphone. She threw them into a cell, and Kimiko had some choice words to through at her.

"Mimi! You may control these poor Digimon, but that doesn't mean you're the only person in either world! I can't believe you even hold the Crest of Sincerity, because right now, that's the last thing you are! If you really were sincere, you would've help these Gekomon out long ago and would've come back with us!" she was silent a moment before continuing. "And I may have called you annoying before, but I admired you…always there for the others…now I can hardly stand to call you 'friend'…" Kimiko looked away, not wanting to look at her anymore. Mimi was surprised. She never would have thought Kimiko thought of anyone as more than an acquaintance, but here she was, telling her she'd thought of her as a friend…but she'd lost it… "Well…if that's how you feel…I don't care!" Mimi retorted, trying to hide how much Kimiko's words had stung.

She started walking away, but Palmon stopped her to say one last thing. "I care about you a lot, so it really hurts me to say this, but…you're acting like a spoiled brat!!" Mimi would have never imagined that Palmon would say such a thing, and left quickly. Renamon sat next to Kimiko against the wall, saying, "You care about all of them more than you let on…" "I know…but…now…I'm not one to express my emotions so easily…" "But it's okay to show you care…" Kimiko nodded, still sitting up straight. "But…I'm used to standing on my own two feet…to do things alone…" "You don't need to stand alone anymore…I'm here to help you…" Kimiko nodded slowly, and eventually leaned on her Digimon, saying, "I've never had a friend like you…I can tell you anything…" she smiled. "And I won't let anyone take you away…" with that, she dozed off, and Renamon sighed softly, leaning her head onto Kimiko's as she felt sleep drag at her mind. But everyone was disturbed from their slumber when the Gekomon came, saying Mimi wanted to see them. They went into the room with the stage, and saw Mimi on the stage in front of a microphone.

She apologized, the tears in her eyes real, and Kimiko smiled softly, saying, "I forgive you, at least…" Mimi started singing, and Shogungekomon slowly woke up. He seemed angry, and tried to step on them. He blasted the Gekomon, Otamamon, Tai, Joe, and Kimiko out of a wall with a burst of sound. Kimiko stood up, seeing him about to attack Mimi and Togemon, and turned to Renamon. "Digivolve!" Renamon Digivolved to Kyubimon, using Fox Tail Inferno, distracting the large frog Digimon. Agumon and Gomamon Digivolved to Greymon and Ikkakumon, shooting attacks at him as well. He blasted them with another burst of sound before jumping down to try and crush them. Greymon Digivolved to Metalgreymon, shooting Shogungekomon with his Giga Blaster, and burying the large Digimon under the remains of the tower.

Now with Mimi with them once again, Kimiko dragged them back to the boat, ready to meet with her other friends. She and Mimi sat on the roof, while the guys pedaled. Renamon stood on the swans head, perfectly balanced, and Kimiko finally felt like she had support in her life…that she really WASN'T alone…


	13. Chapter 13

After landing back on shore, the others met up with them quickly, bringing Izzy with them. "Now the only one left is Sora…" Kimiko said, looking around. Ayaka nodded, holding Gigimon close. Their Digivices activated, showing a red dot, and Kimiko said, heading in the right direction, "Its Sora…" As they walked, a buzzing reached Kimiko's ears, and she looked up to see a bee-like Digimon swoop down at her, shooting his stingers. Renamon got her out of the way, and used Diamond Storm, though he dodged. "It's Flymon!" He shot at them, barely giving Izzy enough time to put up his profile on the Digimon Analyzer. Tsunomon and Koromon Digivolved to Gabumon and Agumon, trying to shoot him. Gigimon also Digivolved to Guilmon, shooting a Pyro Sphere. When the attacks failed, Birdramon appeared, defeating Flymon with a Meteor Wing, and flying away.

Kimiko was running after the large Digimon in a second, Ayaka behind her, knowing that Sora would be there. She ran across a river, then through the trees before catching up to the girl, stopping her. "Sora…why are you running away?" Sora stayed silent as the Tai, Matt, and T.K. caught up. "Sora…" She explained how she'd seen Demidevimon talking to another creature, talking about their crests. "For example: Tai has the Crest of Courage…while Matt has the Crest of Friendship…T.K., you have the Crest of Hope…Izzy has the Crest of Knowledge…Joe has the Crest of Reliability…Mimi, the Crest of Sincerity…Ayaka has the Crest of Destiny…while I have the Crest of Love…" she noticed Kimiko giving her a questioning look, and said, "They said as long as you didn't have it, they wouldn't need to worry about it glowing…"

Kimiko tilted her head to the side slightly, saying, "So they didn't say what it was…?" "Yes…but I'm not sure I heard them right…" Kimiko looked eager to hear it, and Sora sighed, "They said it was the Crest of Honesty…but Demidevimon laughed…like he couldn't really believe it…" Kimiko processed this as Tai said, "You know…the Crest of Love is good for you, Sora…" "No it isn't! You don't know a thing about me!!"

After this little blowup, she immediately realized her mistake, and apologized. Kimiko helped her relax, and coaxed the truth out of her. Apparently, Demidevimon said that she would never get her crest to glow, since she'd never known love in her life. She explained how her mother failed to care for her, only thinking of her flower shop, and Kimiko didn't understand. Her own mother had always told her to do whatever made her happy, and had encouraged her in sports. The others had joined up with them, but Guilmon kept looking around, as if someone was watching them. They made camp, and were soon sleeping peacefully. Kimiko awoke with a start when Sora started calling Biyomon's name, and Guilmon snarled, saying, "Demidevimon!" The sky went dark as a chilling laughter filled the air, making Kimiko freeze in fear, and look around to make sure the others were alright. She saw a carriage in the sky, and drop a coffin. A vampire-like Digimon appeared, and Kimiko stayed close to Renamon, as Demidevimon said, "This is Lord Myotismon."

Kimiko stood up with a start as he used Grizzly Wing, and Renamon used Diamond Storm, stopping quite a few as Agumon, Gabumon, and Patamon attacked as well, giving Motimon the time to Digivolve to Tentomon before attacking as well. There were too many bats, and Palmon and Gomamon Digivolved to Togemon and Ikkakumon, destroying the bats completely. When Myotismon used Crimson Lightning, tripping the Digimon as Renamon jumped over it swiftly, Digivolving to Kyubimon, and used Fox Tail Inferno. It failed, and she jumped at him, using Dragon Wheel, which also failed. "Kyubimon! Don't give up!" Kyubimon was snapped away with a Crimson Lightning, but stood up, a defiant growl rumbling deep in her throat. Kimiko almost ran to her Digimon partner, but Tai held her back, saying, "He'll rip you apart if you go!" "But…Kyubimon…she's out there…and she can't win…" 'Because I haven't found my crest yet…'

Kyubimon was beat down, flickering white as she struggled to stay in her Champion form, when Biyomon broke from Sora's embrace, Digivolving to Birdramon. She used Meteor Wing, which failed, and was struck in the chest by a Crimson Lightning, and Sora ran towards her, yelling, "No, Birdramon! I love you!" her crest glowed, and Birdramon Digivolved to Garudamon, picking Sora up. She used Wing Blade, distracting Myotismon as she picked everyone up, and flew off to safety. They were by a river, peaceful, and Sora finally understood her mother. The sky darkened, and Kimiko looked around in surprise when Myotismon's voice pierced the air. "It is over for you, Digidestined! This is where it ends!"


	14. Chapter 14

Kimiko was with Tai, Joe, and Mimi as they collected water, but she was looking over the horizon, lost in thought. 'Where's my crest? I need it now more than ever…without it…' her eyes became downcast. 'I'm just a nuisance…' That's when Izzy ran up, saying that Gennai had contacted them and wanted to speak to all of them. When they were all assembled around the glowing pillar of light, he said that there was an eighth Digidestined in Japan that needed to join them in order to bring peace and harmony to both worlds. The thing was, Myotismon also knew of the eighth child, and was going to Japan through a gateway in his castle. As Agumon and Palmon infiltrated the castle, they waited outside with Gennai. Kimiko looked up at the castle with worry, when Palmon's Poison Ivy came down, and they all climbed up.

As they wandered around, Kimiko felt her head hurt when she saw that the normal laws of gravity didn't seem to apply, and held her head. When they regrouped, Kimiko was at the end of her patience. "I will get him for making this so complicated!" They saw some huge Digimon walking, and they followed them quickly. They ran down a large staircase, and Kimiko saw Myotismon about to go into his carriage. Renamon forward flipped off the stairs, using Diamond Storm, and made him stop as the attack struck the ground in front of him. "You're not going anywhere!" Kimiko ran to Renamon's side, holding her Digivice. Renamon Digivolved to Kyubimon, using Fox Tail Inferno, and jumped at him, baring her fangs and snarling.

She was knocked away by a Crimson Lightning, and Ayaka was running towards them, Guilmon behind her, and said, "Get away from her!" Guilmon Digivolved to Growlmon, shooting a Pyro Blaster, making Myotismon dodge swiftly. Kimiko helped Kyubimon up, saying, "We can do it…we can't just give up…" "Weaklings…" her head snapped up, her glare deadly. "You don't even have your crest, and you think you can defeat me? Don't make me laugh!" Kimiko could feel her blood boil, and stood up, a hand on Kyubimon's head. "I may not have a crest…and I may not be the strongest or the smartest…but I have what beings like you DON'T have…a heart…and in order to protect it, I'll fight through Digimon or humans stronger than you, even if I have to die in order to do it! There are two things I'm not! I'm not weak and I don't back down!!"

Her tag began to glow, and she looked at it in surprise as her crest, which was a stone tablet above the gate, began to glow a soft sky blue color, and she took her tag off her neck, holding it out towards the crest, which easily fit itself easily into her tag. "The Crest of Honesty…" a Crimson Lightning snapped against her hand, making her release her crest, which Myotismon caught. "Give that back!" she snapped, and Kyubimon snarled, bristling, and her nine tails lashed around furiously. "I won't let another crest glow…so I'll just keep this…" "No you won't!!" Growlmon used Pyro Blaster, distracting Myotismon as Kimiko darted forward as fast as she could, grabbing hold of her crest.

She refused to let go, even when he used his Crimson Lightning on her, making her choke. 'I can't let go…I need to help Kyubimon Digivolve…and I need to protect my friends…my precious people…' her mind was beginning to darken, and her crest glowed brightly, making Myotismon release it, and she fell backwards, barely conscious. The light died, and Kyubimon used Dragon Wheel, though she was hit away, smacking into a rock, while Myotismon, ignoring the rain of Pyro Blasters hitting his back, and lifted Kimiko off the ground by her neck, her eyes glazed over, and she choked slightly, gripping her crest so tight that her knuckles went white. "I won't…let you…hurt them…" she was trying so hard to stay conscious, and she felt him grab her crest. 'No!'

She refused to let go, when she saw, out of the corner of her eyes, an enraged Tai and a towering Greymon. Greymon Digivolved to Metalgreymon, shooting a Giga Blaster at Myotismon, who threw her against the wall and jumped out of the way, in his carriage in a moment and taking off through the gate, the Devidramon in their way. Tai ran to Kimiko's side, shaking her shoulder. Her weak smile told him she was still conscious, if only barely, and he put a hand on her cheek. "Are you okay, Kimiko?" "I'll...be okay…" he saw her slipping away, and took her crest, putting it around her neck, and asked, "Are you really…?"

He seemed embarrassed, and she smiled, saying, "If you mean what I think you do…yes…" his blush deepened, and she said, "I don't lie…I really do…love you…" she whispered the last part, almost too soft to hear, and the next moment, her world went dark…


	15. Chapter 15

She awoke in a large mansion, and shot up to see everyone around Gennai, looking at some cards. She looked over their shoulders quietly, her crest dangling from her neck, before asking, "What's up with the cards?" Ayaka and Tai whirled around to face her with surprised expressions, and she smiled brightly. Ayaka basically tackled her in a bear hug, and Kimiko laughed, hugging her back as she sat back up. Ayaka released her, and Kimiko smiled shyly at Tai, and then turned to Gennai, saying politely, "I'm sorry I interrupted you…please, continue…" he told them about the cards, and Kimiko listened intently. He soon sent them to bed, but Kimiko couldn't sleep. Renamon was leaning against the wall, watching over everyone, and turned to Kimiko, asking, "Why would you go and risk your life for your crest? You could've died…"

Kimiko could tell her partner had been worried, and whispered, "I knew…the only way I could really protect anyone…was to have my crest…I didn't care what happened to me…as long as I held that crest and could help my friends…" she looked at her crest, the light blue matching the tints in her hazel eyes, and sighed. "But I'm not sure if it'll work…" "It's the Crest of Honesty…if anyone can bring out its true glow, it's you…you said yourself…you don't lie…" Kimiko nodded slowly, and looked at her partner, saying, "I could never run away…not with you in the battle…" she smiled softly. "As long as you're fighting, I'll be fighting right there beside you…until the very end…"

Kimiko eventually went to sleep, and awoke the next morning to a large breakfast. Gennai came, giving Izzy his laptop back, and said it was time to return to Myotismon's castle and go through the gate. They returned, and looked through a peak in the front door to see two Devidramon guarding it. Tentomon Digivolved all the way to Megakabuterimon, and distracted them as everyone else ran to the gate. There was a crash, and the warp in space was fixed as Motimon bounced down the steps behind them. They soon reached the gate, and were trying to find out how to use the cards. Kimiko was frustrated, and Joe thought it would be best if Tai chose.

Kimiko nodded as well, and everyone agreed. He chose Izzy to do it, and it wasn't long before he figured it out. But he didn't know which one was fake…Agumon or Gomamon…that was Tai's decision. Dokugamon appeared, and Palmon, Gabumon, and Gomamon Digivolved to Togemon, Garurumon, and Ikkakumon to hold them back. Guilmon growled, shooting a Pyro Sphere, while everyone else told Tai to choose one already. When a large Dokugamon caught the three Champion Digimon, forcing Garurumon to Digivolve to Weregarurumon, and fight him off, Kimiko lost her patience. She said, "This one!" grabbing Gomamon, and put it in the spot. The gate opened, and she grabbed Tai's arm as he grabbed Koromon, and pulled him towards the gate. Ayaka stopped, seeing Matt was still holding back, and was ready to jump in when he ran up to her, Tsunomon in his arms, and both jumped through the fast closing gate, finally returning to their world, and Kimiko awoke in the snow.

She sat up, looking around in awe, and said, "We got back…" she looked around, looking for Renamon. 'Where'd she go? She did…make it through…right?' she saw the others had the same worry, when the Digimon appeared, saying they just went to find some food. Kimiko smiled, hugging Renamon as she said, "We don't need to go find food! We can have anything we want to eat!" Everyone was ecstatic about that fact, and Tai ran down with Koromon to see if the camp was the same. Kimiko followed, and Renamon hid in the shadows as soon as their teacher came into sight. Ayaka hid Guilmon behind her, smiling sheepishly, while the teacher questioned why they had 'filthy little toys' with them. Tai came up with the excuse that they found them up an uncharted trail and found them, planning on giving them to Kari as a present.

The teacher took the excuse, and made them pack up their stuff before they ran to the buses. Mimi seemed to have forgotten that hardly any time had passed in this world, and Kimiko sighed as the girl ran to one of her friends, hugging her like no tomorrow. Renamon had to stow away on the bus, since it wouldn't be believable if she were to act like a stuffed animal, and hid in the shadows above Kimiko, across from Guilmon, who also stowed away. Kimiko sighed, looking out the window as Ayaka talked with T.K., who was sitting on her lap with Patamon. Kimiko smiled softly, thinking, 'She has such a way with little kids…' "Ayaka…can you sing?" "Not really…I'm not very good…how about you, Kimi?" before Kimiko could say anything, Tai, who was sitting behind them, said, "She's good! Come on, Kimiko! Sing something!" Kimiko flushed with embarrassment, saying, "I'm not really that good…"

T.K. looked at her with wide eyes, and she sighed. "But I'll try anyway…" she thought of a Japanese song that she was fond of, and started off singing softly, until she gained more confidence, and it grew steadily in strength until everyone could hear her voice:

bokura ha kitto matteru  
kimi to mata aeru hibi wo  
sakura namiki no michi no ue de  
te wo furi sakebu yo  
donna ni kurushii toki mo  
kimi ha waratteiru kara  
kujikesou ni  
narikakete mo   
gambareru ki ga shita yo  
kasumiyuku keshiki no naka ni  
ano hi no uta ga kikoeru

sakura sakura  
ima sakihokoru  
setsuna ni chiriyuku  
sadame to shitte  
saraba tomo yo  
tabidachi no toki  
kawaranai sono omoi wo  
ima

ima nara ieru darou ka  
itsuwari no nai kotoba  
kagayakeru kimi no mirai wo negau  
hontou no kotoba  
utsuriyuku machi ha maru de  
bokura wo sekasu you ni

sakura sakura  
tada maiochiru  
itsuka umarekawaru  
toki wo shinji  
naku na tomo yo ima sekibetsu no toki  
kazaranai ano egao de  
saa

sakura sakura  
iza maiagare  
towa ni sanzameku  
hikari wo abite   
saraba tomo yo  
mata kono basho de aou  
sakura maichiru   
michi no ue de

When the song ended, she smiled shyly, saying, "I guess that's it…" people who, not five minutes ago in this world, had seen her as an anti social girl who never opened her mouth, were surprised that she seemed warmer now, and actually talked, but only to her friends. When anyone else talked to her, she receded into her shell, not saying a word or showing her emotion. When they were dropped off at Highton View Terrace, Kimiko felt nostalgia weigh her down. Everyone actually started saying they used to live here four years ago, but they moved to Odaiba. "You all lived here, too?" Ayaka nodded, saying, "I remember playing around here when I was younger…" Kimiko nodded, looking around, when Mammothmon began his rampage. "Renamon!" Renamon appeared at her side, but Biyomon said she could take care of it. She Digivolved to Birdramon, and flew after the large Digimon. Guilmon lashed his tail around, and watched from the footbridge as the fight progressed. As it happened, Kimiko couldn't help but remember the night of the terrorist bombing Joe had talked about. "Three Digimon…not two…"

Everyone gave her curious looks. "That's why I remembered Viximon…why I wasn't so surprised by the Digimon…because Viximon came into my house after my parents died…when she Digivolved to Renamon, there were two Digimon fighting outside…she went down to help fight…so I followed her…" she turned to Tai. "I saw you and Kari…not to mention a Greymon…and another Digimon…the Digimon attacked me…but Renamon Digivolved to Kyubimon and defended me…then all three of them went up into that portal in the sky…" Everyone remembered, and Birdramon Digivolved to Garudamon, defeating Mammothmon with her Wing Blade. She Dedigivolved to Yokomon, and they all ran to a park, so that the police wouldn't catch them there.

"So we all were chosen because we saw the Digimon fight four years ago…so the tenth child must have seen it, too!" Ayaka reasoned, a hand on Guilmon's head. "That's true…we should keep looking…since the tenth child must have also lived in Highton View Terrace…"Izzy agreed. Kimiko had a strong feeling that she knew who it was, but she decided not to say anything. 'Maybe…just maybe…it's her…'


	16. Chapter 16

They were waiting for the subway, Renamon and Guilmon waiting in the shadows, and, as the train was coming, Tsunomon and Koromon jumped into its path, thinking it was an evil Digimon. Renamon got them out of there just in time, but Tai was angry at Koromon for doing something so stupid. Kimiko sighed, with Renamon hidden in the shadows, trying to keep Guilmon quiet. Sora gave her seat to a woman holding a crying baby. The baby eventually grabbed Yokomon's stem, pulling it as hard as his small arms could, and Kimiko flinched, imagining how much it would hurt. "Hey!! Will you let go of me!?!" everything was quiet as the baby complied with Yokomon's demand, and Kimiko was rigid, thinking they'd been found out. Sora pretended it was ventriloquism, and Kimiko sighed with relief, glad that the other people in the car bought it. A man questioned where she'd gotten the 'dummy', and soon the whole car was asking. Luckily, the train had to stop, and Sora yelled, "The Nerima Department store!!" all of the people in the car ran out, and Sora sat down, relieved. Renamon and Guilmon came out of hiding, and took their seats next to their partners.

Kimiko felt exhausted for some reason, but didn't mind, and fell asleep, with her head resting on Tai's shoulder. Kimiko woke up to the loudspeaker saying, "Last stop. Everyone get off. Last stop." Kimiko shot up, saying, "We missed our stop!" everyone woke up as well, and got off the train. "NOW how do we get home?" Ayaka questioned, still groggy from sleep. They started to walk to find another train, and the Digimon started complaining about being hungry. Kimiko said, "If we're hungry, we won't be able to fight against any other Digimon…and we can't think very clearly on empty stomachs…" There was silence, and Tai sighed, saying, "Fine…" They went to a fast food place, everyone getting the Super-Duper combo's, and started eating, Renamon and Guilmon hidden in the corner where no one could see them. Kimiko looked up when Izzy and Joe stood next to the table, accusing looks on their faces, and she smiled sheepishly, saying, "Oops…did we leave you guys behind? …Sorry…" Joe was angry, and Mimi explained that they used all of the money buying the food, making Joe stomp off in anger and frustration.

Kimiko sweat dropped, and asked, "Wait…how are we going to get home without any money?" Everything was silent, but Tai smiled, saying, "I have an idea that won't cost us a penny!!" Soon they were outside, watching as he tried to get a lift by saying his cat was stuck in a tree. Kimiko sighed, saying, "This isn't going to work…" He then yelled at Matt, saying he should try it, and Matt stepped forward. Everyone was silent, wondering what he was going to do, when he walked back over. "Ha! Not so easy, is it?" Tai taunted. "AT LEAST MY CAT'S NOT STUCK UP A TREE!!!" Izzy and Joe went next, but they couldn't pay for the taxi that came, so Sora and Mimi tried. Luckily, Sora's cousin was driving by, and he gave them a lift.

Renamon and Guilmon stayed in the trunk, and Ayaka sat in the back, petting Guilmon's head so he wouldn't whimper and whine. Kimiko didn't like Dwain very much, and whispered to Ayaka, "If he raises that music any higher, I swear I'll-!" That moment, a report on what had happened earlier that day, and he laughed when they said they'd seen a giant fire bird. 'Garudamon…' Kimiko wasn't happy with him, finding him obnoxious and annoying, and kept up her usual anti social wall. Koromon seemed…constipated, and they were forced to stop the car on a bridge. Dwain was pissed to say the least, and tried to place the blame on someone. When he was looking around for someone to blame, Kimiko said, "Just clean it up and it'll be fine…gosh…drama queen…"

He obviously picked her to blame, lifting her up by the front of her shirt, Renamon tensed, ready to attack, when Izzy tried to make him drop her. He pushed him, making him fall off the bridge. "IZZY!!" Kimiko pushed him away, and ran to the edge of the bridge, but she couldn't reach him. Motimon Digivolved to Tentomon, catching Izzy by his foot, much to everyone's relief. Gesomon appeared, and Gomamon jumped in the water as Dwain ran off, Digivolving to Ikkakumon. Tentomon flew away from the commotion as Ikkakumon tackled the large Digimon, using a Harpoon Torpedo to destroy one of its hands. After defeating Gesomon, they got away on Ikkakumon, tying logs to his back. Kimiko sighed, saying, "I prefer this than to being in that idiot's car or on the subway…" Renamon nodded, making Kimiko smile softly. After Ikkakumon dropped them off, Kimiko headed home slowly, Renamon hidden in the shadows beside her as the sun set.

She didn't want to go home, but if she took any longer, her aunt would give her another lecture. She went to the suite on the top of the apartment building, and told Renamon to wait outside her bedroom window before opening the front door. Her aunt, a super model, was coming out of the shower in a bath robe and a towel turban on her head, and she turned to Kimiko as she took off her shoes, asking, "What are you doing here so early?" "Camp was let out because it started snowing. I couldn't help it…" she said in her old tone, walking past her aunt to go to her room. "Don't forget you need to study…you're taking that test for school tomorrow…to see if you can skip a grade…" "I'm not taking it." She said simply, muffling her aunt's protests by closing her door.

She opened her window, letting Renamon in, and sat down on her bed. Her room was painted a bright pink, though she would have preferred darker, more elegant colors, but her aunt still thought of her as a five year old, and refused to paint it a different color. Renamon sat on her dresser, which matched the vanity mirror her aunt insisted she needed. Kimiko sighed, and changed into her pajamas quickly, feeling too tired to take a shower at the moment, but made a note in her mind to take one when she woke up in the morning. "You're aunt doesn't think much about what you want…does she?" "Not really…all she really sees is image and nothing else. She doesn't think people are anything more than what they look like…"

She sighed, looking at the mirror, but looked away when she saw her reflection. All she ever saw was a little, heart broken girl whenever she saw her reflection, but she stopped, looking back. Her reflection seemed different this time…like she'd…changed. And she had. Instead of seeing a little girl, she saw herself, only there was a new light in her eyes…and that's when it struck her. 'Love…' She hadn't felt it since her parents died…and as she sat on her bed, she realized that she loved all of her friends…most of them like siblings…but…Tai was obviously an exception. Kimiko thought about Kari, remembering how sweet and innocent she'd been, and unconscious promised herself that she'd protect the younger girl.

The young girl already felt like her little sister, and, since she never had any siblings, she was determined to protect her. With that thought, she drifted to sleep, and Renamon slept next to her in the bed, keeping the girl warm. Ayaka, during this time, had reached her house, and was greeted by her five younger brothers and sisters. Her three brothers were triplets, and younger than her twin sisters, who were born three years before. The triplets were three, the twins six, making Ayaka the oldest sibling. She hid Guilmon from their eyes, and stuffed him in her room, locking the door, before walking into the living room. Her parents were home after working triple shifts at their jobs, and Ayaka smiled softly, saying, "Hi, mom! Hi, dad!" they looked at her with confused expressions before she said, "Camp closed early because of the snow…so I thought I should head home." She smiled brighter. "So I'll just make dinner." She went into the kitchen, the twins asking her why it snowed, and the triplets asking why they saw a red dinosaur in her room.

She froze at those questions, and eventually kneeled down, saying, "Listen…I'm gonna tell you guys a secret, 'kay?" they nodded, eager to hear it. "Don't tell anybody, no matter what, 'kay?" They nodded, promising they wouldn't tell. "The dinosaur in my room is my friend…a Digimon. He's like my guardian angel…he protects me from bad Digimon…he gets bigger to protect me…but you can't tell mom and dad because they would try to get rid of him…" the little children nodded, asking, "Can we see him? Please?"

Ayaka nodded, silently leading the children to her bedroom, where Guilmon was lying on the floor. She closed her door, saying, "Guys, this is my Digimon…Guilmon…" The kids started petting him and playing with him, and Ayaka kept him calm, keeping a hand on his head, and said, "Be nice, Guilmon…they're my little brothers and sisters…" Her siblings fell in love with the red Digimon, who in turn started to like them, seeing as Ayaka obviously cared for them a lot. Ayaka told the children to take showers as she went to make dinner and set the table. The meal was hectic, as always, with the younger kids energetic and hyper, but it soon ended, and Ayaka cleared everything up as the children ran off to bed and her parents went to take showers and go to sleep.

She got plenty of food, bringing it back to her room, and gave it to Guilmon, who ate hungrily. She went to the bathroom after her parents were done and took a soothing bath. After changing into pajamas, she went to her bed and pulled the covers back, saying, "Guil…get on the bed, Guil…" He obeyed, curling up under the bed like a dog, and Ayaka went in beside him, hugging his head as she went to sleep. She was awoken by her cell phone ringing, and groggily grabbed it, flipping it open. "Hello?" "Ayaka! Thank god you're awake!" "Izzy? What's up?" she questioned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "There's an unidentified Digimon at the bay! We need to go stop it alone! No one else is awake!" Ayaka was fully awake in a moment, and started shaking Guilmon awake as she said, "I'll meet you there! I'll get there as soon as I can!" they both hung up, and she shook Guilmon harder, saying, "Wake up, Guil! We need to go!!" She accidentally pushed him off the bed, waking him up with the fall, and bolted out of bed to grab a pink t-shirt and brown Capri's, changing quickly, as she explained everything to Guilmon.

They went on the roof before Guilmon Digivolved to Growlmon, and Ayaka jumped on his back as he started running towards the bay. She saw Izzy and Tentomon, and Raremon reared up from the harbor, making Ayaka cover her nose with both hands.

"Izzy!" he turned to them, and Ayaka jumped off as Growlmon snarled at the large mass of disgusting mass attacking the land, and Izzy's Digivice showed that the tenth child was near, and so did Ayaka's. Tentomon Digivolved to Kabuterimon, and both him and Growlmon went to take care of Raremon as they went to find the child. Growlmon shot a Pyro Blaster, stalling Raremon as Kabuterimon used Electro Shocker. Raremon stopped, but tried to swipe at Growlmon, who cut through his hand with a Dragon Slash. Raremon jumped in the water, dragging Kabuterimon down with him, and Growlmon ran to the edge, glaring at the water. When he saw Raremon, he shot a Pyro Blaster, shocking Raremon and allowing Kabuterimon to escape his grasp. At the same time, Growlmon shot a Pyro Blaster and Kabuterimon shot an Electro Shocker, destroying Raremon. Growlmon immediately set off to find Ayumi, and found Demidevimon threatening her and Izzy.

He snarled, baring his dripping fangs, which frightened Demidevimon. "Demidevimon…" he lunged at the small Digimon, threatening him, and he fluttered away in fright. Ayaka got on Growlmon's back, saying, "So we'll meet with the others later…" he nodded, and they both started on their separate journey's home. When Growlmon reached the roof, Ayaka jumped off, and he Dedigivolved to Guilmon. He followed her down to her room, where her younger siblings were. "Where were you, sis?" she sighed, and, after getting Guilmon some food, sat down on her bed with her siblings, saying, "Look…I'm part of a group of kids, my age, called the Digidestined…they all have their own Digimon, and our job is to protect our world and the Digital World from evil Digimon. One appeared at the harbor, and one of my friends needed my help. Don't tell mom and dad…they'll get worried…I'm fine, really…look…" she showed them her crest. "This helps Guilmon goes to the Ultimate level, making him very powerful. It's called a crest, and each kid has one. Mine is the Crest of Destiny. Kimi has the Crest of Honesty, and the other crests have their own meanings. We're the only ones able to save our worlds, so I need to sneak out now and then to help out. Don't tell mom and dad…they might have heart attacks…" she smiled reassuringly. "There's nothing to worry about…if bad Digimon come here, Guilmon will protect us…"

She reassured them, sending them off to bed, and flopped down on her back on the bed. "Guil…do you really believe a group of kids can save two worlds?" Guilmon nuzzled her cheek, saying, "I always believed you guys were special…and that you could do anything you wanted to…" Ayaka smiled, hugging Guilmon's head as he lay next to her on the bed. As sleep took her over, she whispered, "I guess…it's our destiny…"


	17. Chapter 17

The next day, Kimiko woke up drowsily, waking Renamon as she grabbed a light blue tank top and gray Capri's. She brushed her hair out, keeping it down, and grabbed her yearbook from when she was in second grade, and headed out of her room. "Kimiko, be sure to be back here at nightfall. No excuses." Kimiko vaguely nodded, pulling her shoes on, and headed out to the park, where everyone was meeting up. She saw everyone had already arrived, and sat down comfortably next to Ayaka and Guilmon, who seemed exhausted. She looked around, asking, "So what's the big deal? Why'd we all have to meet up so urgently?" "I've learned that, since the tenth child must have seen the Digimon fight four years ago, that they must be in one of these year books. So we'll all need to call and see who it was." Joe raised his hand slightly, saying, "I can do some calling, as long as my parents don't find out, but I need to start studying, so I can't go on the search with you…" Kimiko sighed, saying, "Then it would be best that we make one person to the calling…"

She stood up, handing her yearbook to Joe, and started walking away, Renamon close behind. Almost everyone gave him their yearbooks, but Ayaka shook her head, saying, "I'll do my own calling…you have enough on your plate…" Joe was thankful, and Ayaka smiled, running after Kimiko. When she caught up, they started walking around the city, Kimiko with her Digivice in hand. Kimiko stopped outside the bank, a cold shiver running up her spine before she continued walking at a faster pace. She wanted to get away from that place as fast as possible, and turned to Ayaka. "We should take a break…" Ayaka nodded, and they sat on a bench in the park, so that Renamon and Guilmon could sit with them. Guilmon had his head on Ayaka's lap, taking a nap, while Ayaka leaned on Kimiko, also napping. Kimiko shook her head slightly, a small smile tugging at her lips, and turned to Renamon, asking, "Is anything wrong?" Renamon shook her head, looking around in case someone came by.

After ten minutes, Kimiko became restless, and woke Ayaka up gently, who in turn woke up Guilmon, and they kept going. Kimiko was walking by Tai's apartment building, not even noticing she'd been heading in that direction, and sighed. Kimiko felt like someone was watching her, and looked around warily, not wanting to worry Ayaka, and thought she saw a movement in a building, on one of the higher levels. She shrugged it off, and kept walking around.

It was getting dark, and Kimiko, not wanting to head home yet, was walking with Ayaka to her house. As they were walking down a deserted street, no more than a block from where Ayaka lived, Renamon appeared beside Kimiko, saying, "He's coming…" Kimiko froze, and Ayaka stopped, seeing as her friend wasn't walking. Guilmon appeared at Ayaka's side, growling softly, his tail lashing around. A fog rolled in, and Kimiko grabbed her Digivice tighter, looking around, when a Crimson Lightning lashed out, heading for Ayaka. Guilmon shot a Pyro Sphere, knocking the whip off course, and Renamon Digivolved to Kyubimon, snarling. She used Fox Tail Inferno, though it had no effect. Guilmon Digivolved to Growlmon, snarling just as savagely as Kyubimon, and shot a Pyro Blaster. Kimiko turned to Ayaka, saying, "I think the others are close by! Make Growlmon Digivolve and run!" Ayaka was hesitant, but her crest glowed, and Growlmon Digivolved to Wargrowlmon before Ayaka ran off, the Digimon distracting Myotismon.

Kyubimon was knocked off her feet, and Kimiko ran to her side as Wargrowlmon used Radiation Blade, making Myotismon move away from the downed Digimon. Kimiko shook Kyubimon's shoulder, urging her to get up, when Myotismon got around Wargrowlmon, ready to strike Kyubimon with a Crimson Lightning. Kimiko got in the way, taking the hit and flying away. Kyubimon was on her feet in a moment, looking worriedly after Kimiko and snarling savagely at the Digimon who hurt her. Wargrowlmon used Atomic Blaster, distracting Myotismon as Kyubimon used Dragon Wheel. Kimiko sat up weakly, watching as Myotismon hit Kyubimon so hard she flew over Kimiko's head, hitting a building. "Kyubimon!!" she stood shakily, and moved towards her partner, her crest glowing, when a Crimson Lightning wrapped around her waist, holding her back. "Let me go!!"

Growlmon used Radiation Blade, cutting the Crimson Lightning, but the Grizzly Wing smacked into him pretty hard, knocking him over. Kyubimon was getting weak, and when the Grizzly Wing struck her, even with Kimiko taking some of it, she Dedigivolved to Renamon. "Renamon…" Kimiko said weakly, unable to move from weakness. Wargrowlmon tried to fight Myotismon alone, but it proved useless, and he was defeated, smashing into a building to Kimiko's right and Dedigivolving to Guilmon. 'Ayaka…where are you?' Kimiko thought as she tried to get up. "KIMI!!!" Kimiko looked to see Ayaka with Matt and T.K. behind her, and she smiled softly, saying, "You came…" she fell to the ground, fainting, and Ayaka yelled her name again before running to her side as Garurumon attacked Myotismon, eventually Digivolving to Weregarurumon. Ayaka saw Guilmon against a mangled wall, looking at her with glazed, pain filled eyes. "Guil…" she lifted him up, hugging his head, but he seemed too weak to move. "Guil…"

She heard T.K. yell to her to move, and she turned to see a Grizzly Wing racing towards her. She closed her eyes, holding Guilmon's tighter, but, in a moment, his presence was gone, and she opened her eyes to see he had taken the hit, and was so weak he Dedigivolved to Gigimon. "Gigi!!"

She held him in her arms, crying after seeing the pain he had just gone through, and didn't notice that Weregarurumon chased Myotismon away and Dedigivolved to Tsunomon. Ayaka only saw her partner, and her eyes burned from tears as they raced down her cheeks. "Kimi…Gigi…Renamon…" 'They all got hurt because of me…' She stood up to see Matt checking if Kimiko was alright, a worried expression on his face. Ayaka looked at both Kimiko and Renamon, thinking, 'They didn't have to get hurt…if she'd gone home before, she wouldn't have been dragged into this…' She held Gigimon as close as she could, and then helped Renamon up, who was so weak she Dedigivolved to Viximon. Ayaka held both of them, and Matt held Kimiko on his back, and they headed to Ayaka's house, since it was closest. Her parents weren't home, but her siblings were. They kept asking questions until Ayaka shushed them, and Matt put Kimiko on the couch. Ayaka put Viximon beside her, and held Gigimon close. "Where's Guilmon?" the older twin, Hara, questioned. "Guilmon got…weak…so he Dedigivolved to Gigimon…"

She showed the still sleeping Digimon to her siblings, telling them to let him rest, and said goodbye to Matt and T.K., who seemed depressed when he noticed the dried tears on her cheeks. Ayaka assured them that everything would be fine, and closed the door behind them. The younger twin, Miyako, said, "Mommy and Daddy won't be home until tomorrow…" Ayaka nodded absentmindedly as Gigimon woke up, and she got him plenty of food. As he ate hungrily, Viximon woke up, and Ayaka brought even more food. It didn't take long for Kimiko to wake up, and she sat up slowly, a hand to her head.

"Kimi!! You're awake!!" Ayaka hugged her tight, hardly noticing her own tears. "Ayaka…don't cry…" Kimiko hugged her back, trying to soothe her friend as Viximon finished eating and jumped onto the couch to sit next to her. Kimiko dried her friend's tears, asking, "How long was I out?" "An hour or two…" Kimiko sighed, feeling strength flow back into all her limbs. "I need to head home, Ayaka…"

Ayaka looked sadly at the floor, and Kimiko sighed, saying, "I'll come by here tomorrow, 'kay?" Ayaka nodded slowly, and Kimiko stood up, holding Viximon in her arms. "Goodbye, Ayaka…" she left after that, and headed towards her own house. On the way, she was walking by the river, and heard an explosion. She looked out to see Greymon on the island fight Myotismon. 'If Greymon's there…TAI!!!' She ran to the small bridge path connecting the island and the land, and ran across. She saw Gatomon and Wizardmon, and was confused when she reached there. "Tai!!" He turned to her, obviously surprised, when Viximon jumped to the ground, running to where Greymon was. "Viximon!!" Viximon dodged the Crimson Lightning, Digivolving to Renamon and using Power Paw.

She missed, and dodged his attacks as well. Kimiko was about to run out to her Digimon, but Tai grabbed her arm, and she struggled to get away. "Kimiko, calm down! You were just hurt, so rest a little!" she gave him a questioning look, asking, "How'd you know?" "Matt called me…him and T.K. were worried about you…" he blushed slightly in embarrassment. "And so was I…" she blushed as well, whispering, "I'm sorry I worried you…" she turned around to see Renamon barely evading Myotismon's attacks, and Kimiko's Digivice glowed as Renamon Digivolved to Kyubimon, using Fox Tail Inferno. It failed, and Kimiko was dragged away by Tai, hiding behind a small hill, along with Gatomon. "What's she doing here?" Kimiko questioned, giving Gatomon a wary glare. "She's Kari's Digimon…Kari's the tenth Digidestined…" Kimiko nodded, whispering, "I thought so…"

She saw Kyubimon get distracted by a Grizzly Wing, and a Crimson Lightning came speeding towards them. It was aimed more at Tai, and Kimiko, without a moment's hesitation, pushed him out of the way, getting hit into the river. "KIMIKO!!!" she heard Tai call out her name, but she was losing her connection to the waking world. Her arms were pinned to her sides by the Crimson Lightning, so she couldn't swim up for air. As her eyes began to close, she saw a splash, and then Tai swam up to her, pulling her up to the surface.

She coughed, breathing heavily, and gave Tai a thankful look, saying, "Thank you…" She saw Kyubimon skid across the ground on her side, and stopped in front of them. "Kyubimon!!"

Kimiko was still a bit breathless, but still cradled Kyubimon's head in her arms. "Kyubimon…you okay?" At that moment, Greymon Digivolved to Metalgreymon, and used all of his attacks on Myotismon. None of them worked, and Metalgreymon Dedigivolved to Agumon, falling over. Myotismon used Grizzly Wing, and the bats grabbed Gatomon. Kimiko grabbed onto Gatomon's hand, rising into the air with her. Her grip was slipping, but she grabbed on with her other hand as well. 'Kyubimon, where are you?' She almost lost her grip entirely, even though Gatomon was holding onto her, when the bats started lifting her up as well. 'Great! Now I'M caught!' she thought, looking down at the island and the water with an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. "TAI!!! KYUBIMON!!!"

She held Gatomon's paw tighter, feeling that she'd fall any moment, as Kyubimon tried to jump up and reach them. A Crimson Lightning struck her, making the Digimon fly into the water. As she swam out, breathless, Kimiko was getting out of reach. Tai was calling her name, as was Agumon, and Kimiko struggled, yelling, "TAI!! AGUMON!! KYUBIMON!!" In a moment, she felt herself slipping away, and gripped Gatomon's hand tighter, whispering, "We'll be fine…Tai'll save us…somehow…" with that, her world went dark.


	18. Chapter 18

Ayaka was having trouble sleeping, and her cell phone rang. She picked it up, answering. "Hello?" "Ayaka! I need to tell you something!" "Tai? What's wrong?" "Kimiko and Gatomon were kidnapped by Myotismon!" "THEY WERE WHAT!?!" Ayaka was on her feet in a moment, and Gigimon, on her lap, fell onto the ground. "Where is she?" "I don't know! But now Myotismon will use both her and Gatomon to get Kari!" "Why Kari?" "She's the tenth child!" now Ayaka was speechless for a moment. "So…Gatomon is Kari's Digimon…and she's a Digidestined…and now Kimiko is gone again…" Ayaka was depressed, and slumped to the ground, Gigimon trying to comfort her. "What about Viximon?" "She's Renamon now…she's here with me…"

Now Ayaka was worried for her friend. She had no one there to protect her, though Ayaka sometimes doubted the strong headed, strong willed girl NEEDED someone to protect her, but after that fight with Myotismon…she shivered at the thought. "Tai…we'll look for her tomorrow morning…I need to get some sleep…" she sighed. "…Is she alright?" there was a moment of silence before Tai answered, his voice full of worry, "…I don't know…" they hung up afterwards, and Ayaka looked down at Gigimon, saying, "Gigi…I'm worried about her…but what can I do?" Gigimon sat on her lap, saying, "We'll get her back…I know we will…" Ayaka nodded absentmindedly, and she went into her room, her siblings close behind. "We want to stay with you and Gigimon tonight…" they said cutely, and Ayaka nodded, trying to smile, and they all crawled into the bed.

The next morning, Ayaka woke up to the sounds of splintering wood, and shot up in her bed. She hadn't changed her clothes last night, not really caring at the moment, and ran to her door. She pulled the door open, and saw Bakemon coming in the front door. "Bakemon…" before she could warn anyone, a Bakemon covered her mouth, stifling her cries, when Gigimon appeared at the door, her siblings behind him. "AYAKA!!!" Gigimon Digivolved to Guilmon, shooting the closer Bakemon with a Pyro Sphere.

Ayaka was still being dragged out of the apartment, struggling to get free, her Digivice and crest still securely in place. Guilmon called to her, but stayed to defend her sisters and brothers from the Bakemon. Ayaka was dragged out, seeing the rest of the Bakemon in her apartment destroyed, and was being lifted away as Guilmon ran out, her sibling's right behind him. "Guil!! Protect them!!" "But-!" "Just do it!!" She was soon out of reach, and Guilmon started panicking. "AYAKA!!! AYAKA!!!!" Ayaka was out of earshot, and looked at the ground with an uncomfortable feeling making her legs twitch. She was taken to the mall, and saw Gatomon in front of a line of kids. She looked around, and saw Kimiko with chains on her hands and feet, her crest and Digivice still in their places, but she had cuts and bruises, probably from stopping someone from trying to taking the devices away. "Kimi…" Kimiko looked up, and her eyes widened. "Ayaka? Ayaka! Why are you here?" Ayaka finally broke free of the Bakemon's grip, and ran to Kimiko. She looked at the chains, saying, "Kimi, I'll get you out of this…"

She was struck by a Crimson Lightning in the back, flying into a wall. "Ayaka!!" Kimiko glared at the vampire Digimon, saying, "You'll regret hurting her! Or the tenth child!!" "What? You'll hurt me? Don't make me laugh…" "Don't push me…I tend to hurt people on accident when they do…" her crest was glowing steadily, keeping him away from her at least, and her glare was hot and deadly. 'Renamon…I need you…when are you coming to save me?' Ayaka stood up shakily, her own crest glowing softly. The Bakemon caught her though, some of them getting blinded by her crest, and she was chained down as well. After a while, when both girls were getting cramped, Myotismon said he'd finally found the tenth child, making Kimiko visibly tense and grow more angry. The bats lifted the two girls up by their chains, and they were lifted to the TV station.

When they landed, Kimiko saw Kari with Phantomon, and looked worriedly at the younger girl. 'What can I do? Renamon isn't here with me this time…' Even though Gatomon tried to protect Kari, it was useless.

When he was about to strike the fatal blow, Kimiko felt her stubbornness and determination overwhelm her, and she fell on her feet, and struck him as hard as she could, making him miss altogether. She fell backwards, her ankles and wrists still tied, when she was struck by a Crimson Lightning, and she skidded across the floor, her back striking a wall. She cried out in pain, trying to keep her strength up, and sat up weakly, then trying to stand, her knees shaking violently. "Kari…run…" Kari seemed hesitant, and Ayaka wasn't going to leave her either. She closed her eyes, seeing a Crimson Lightning coming her way. "Diamond Storm!!" She opened her eyes to see Renamon, and smiled weakly, falling to her knees. "Renamon…" She saw all the others, but also noticed that Tai wasn't there. 'Tai…where are you?' Renamon stood in front of her protectively, and Kimiko relaxed. 'I don't need to be the strong one anymore…' Renamon Digivolved to Kyubimon, using Fox Tail Inferno, though it had no effect, and Ayaka was lifted high into the air. Guilmon ran in front of the others, calling out in worry. "AYAKA!! AYAKA!!!" "G-Guil…"

Ayaka managed to stutter out, her wrists touching the ceiling. "If any of you children try anything, she'll fall to her death…" Kimiko's glare was just as deadly as his intentions, and she stood up shakily, getting on Kyubimon's back. "We need to do something, Kyubimon…" she whispered, gripping her partner's fur tightly. "I'll distract him…but she'll still fall…" before she could think of anything, a scream of terror shattered her heart. "AYAKA!!!" the bats had dropped her, and she was plummeting to her death. Her crest was glowing so brightly that it seemed to engulf her, and the same warm brown glow surrounded Guilmon…and he Warp-Digivolved…She was caught by a large Digimon, Guilmon's Mega form…Gallantmon…his white and red glow almost blinding. "G-Gallantmon…" Ayaka stuttered out, relieved and surprised at the same time. "It's time I ended this…" He set her down, and Kimiko was surprised. 'He's not an Ultimate…' "He's a Mega…" Kimiko whispered, awe struck. He turned to Myotismon, saying, "I'm ending it all…here and now…"

Gallantmon used Lightning Joust, and the results were explosive. The ceiling was crumbling, and Kimiko made Kyubimon run over to Kari and Gatomon, pulling them up onto the large fox Digimon's back, and shielding them from the falling debris. Kimiko sighed when it stopped, and the two Digimon were at a stalemate. Ayaka was still surprised, saying, "He Digivolved to Mega…we can really win…" Kimiko felt a strange force pulling her, Gatomon, and Kari into the air, but she held onto Kyubimon tight, lifting her into the air as well.

They were soon on the roof, and all of the other Digimon Digivolved to Ultimate. Myotismon was about to attack Kari, when a familiar voice reached their ears. "You're messing with the wrong guys little sister!!" 'Tai…' She saw him on another building, Greymon beside him. Phantomon tried to attack him, but he Digivolved to Metalgreymon, destroying him.

Kimiko was with Kari and Gatomon, with Kyubimon standing beside them protectively, bristling and baring her fangs as a snarl escaped her throat. He swiftly defeated the Ultimate level Digimon with surprising ease, and held Gallantmon off. Kyubimon, jumped in, using Dragon Wheel, though it had no effect, and was nearly hit off the building. "Kyubimon!" Wizardmon was hit away as well, and Myotismon turned to them. Kimiko stood in front of the pair protectively, a protective instinct taking over her blood and making her stand her ground. 'I won't let him hurt them…' He used Grizzly Wing, and Kimiko flinched as it raced at her…but Wizardmon took the hit…for Gatomon…As all three of them saw him fall, their expressions showed shock and utter sadness. Kari was at his side as he fell, as was Gatomon, and Kimiko felt something tear at her heart as she saw them cry. She kneeled down next to Kari, hugging her tight, allowing the younger girl to cry on her. Kari's Digivice glowed, and Tai threw it to his sister, who took a moment to catch it.

"Why? Why did he have to die?" Kimiko tried to soothe the younger girl, thinking of an answer. When she got one, anger and vengeance boiled in her blood. She gave the Vampire Digimon her deadliest glare, her crest glowing. "It's his fault…because he doesn't care." Her crest glowed so strongly that it almost blinded her, and Kyubimon was also engulfed in the light. She Digivolved to Taomon, and stood in front of them, saying, "Let's take him down…" She used the Talisman Of Light, devastating Myotismon, as Gallantmon stepped back. Taomon was at his side in a moment, a calculating A look on her face. "Fools…you really think you can defeat me with your petty attacks?"

A Crimson Lightning struck Taomon in the chest, and she flew back, hitting a wall, while a Grizzly Wing distracted Gallantmon as Myotismon turned to Kari and Gatomon. "Leave them alone!" Kimiko's crest still glowed brightly as her Digivice shook at her waist, and she stood in between them, undaunted. She was struck aside, flying over the edge… "KIMI!!!" "KIMIKO!!!" "NO!!!!" she recognized those voices, but she seemed to be waiting for someone else's cry. "KIMIKO!!!!!" 'Tai…' she closed her eyes, still falling, when a bright pink light caught her eye. 'An…angel?'

She felt someone catch her, and looked up to see Metalgreymon, Tai on his back. "Kimiko!! Are you okay?" She nodded, sitting up, and grabbed Tai's hand, being pulled onto Metalgreymon's back as he went back up to the roof. Kimiko saw the Digimon giving Angewomon their energy, and then shoot Myotismon with a Celestial Arrow, finishing him off. The fog around Odaiba was forgotten, and they were soon on the ground, and Kimiko was able to stand on her own again. She looked up, ready to see the sky, but found that the fog was even thicker than before. Everyone was confused, when Izzy got a message from Gennai on his laptop.

He gave them a prophecy, which stated:

_The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats, The fallen people will invoke the name of the undead Digimon king, And when the clock strikes the hour of the beast, The undead king will reveal himself in his true form as the beast, Then angels will shoot arrows of Hope and Light at the loved ones of those they've been sent to protect, And a miracle will happen. 'Please Always Recycle'._

Kimiko sighed, saying, "We should check on the adults still in the mall…" everyone agreed, and Kimiko and Ayaka went straight there with their small Digimon. Kimiko kneeled down next to her aunt, whispering, "I know you never meant to act that way…that's just your way of dealing with bottled up anger and stress…" Kimiko nearly choked on her words. "But you could've shown that you loved me…even if it was just once…then I would've lived with it all…"

She stopped when she heard the others come, Joe bringing his older brother, and seeing all of the unconscious people…it wasn't right…they should be awake…worrying over them…Ayaka was calming her siblings, who were crying over her parents, and she could hardly hold back her own tears. Kimiko sighed, thinking, 'I feel a battle coming…it's gonna be big…' a small smile flitted across her face. 'But we can handle it, all the same…'


	19. Chapter 19

When Matt and T.K. came back with their father, Kimiko was looking out a window into the fog, glancing at her aunt every now and then. When she suddenly sat up, Kimiko jumped in her skin, turning to her fully. "Lord Myotismon. Lord and master." Her aunt kept repeating it, as did the others unconscious in the room. "The prophecy…" Kimiko stood up, saying, "It's coming true…we really DIDN'T defeat Myotismon…" Viximon nodded sullenly, and Izzy came back in. "The prophecy is coming true, but what's the next part?" Kimiko searched her memory, saying, "And when the clock strikes the hour of the beast, The undead king will reveal himself in his true form as the beast, Then angels will shoot arrows of Hope and Light at the loved ones of those they've been sent to protect, And a miracle will happen." "What's the hour of the beast?" Ayaka questioned, holding Gigimon close. "6-6-6…" they turned to Matt's father, who said, "Six seconds after six minutes past six o'clock…"

Kimiko sighed, saying, "That's not good…" Tai and Matt went with Matt's father, but Kimiko couldn't help but feel she should go, too. "I'm going." Kimiko turned to Ayaka, who was holding Gigimon tightly in her arms. "They'll need Gallantmon…so I'm going!" Kimiko was silent a moment before saying, "Be careful…" Ayaka could see what else Kimiko wanted to say in her eyes. 'Make sure Tai is safe…' that's what she saw, and nodded. She got into the van, making Gigimon Digivolve to Guilmon before they set off. The moment the time came, Venommyotismon appeared, towering past the buildings. They got out of the van, and Guilmon Warp-Digivolved to Gallantmon, jumping up towards him as Agumon and Gabumon Digivolved all the way to Metalgreymon and Weregarurumon.

After eating Demidevimon, Venommyotismon started heading to the convention center, where everyone else was. "Stop him, Gallantmon!!" Gallantmon used Lightning Joust, pushing Venommyotismon back, and Metalgreymon used Giga Blaster. They weren't doing too much, and Gallantmon landed next to Ayaka, saying, "Warn the others at the convention center. We'll hold him off." Ayaka was hesitant, but nodded, saying, "Be careful…"

They drove back, Ayaka looking uncertainly back through a window. When they finally got back, Kimiko looked up in surprise, asking, "What's wrong?" "We need to get everyone out of here! Venommyotismon is coming!" Kimiko looked at Ayaka a moment, before getting the others and watching him from a distance. "How are we supposed to beat something like THAT?!" Kimiko said, her eyes wide. Viximon seemed to shrug, perched on her shoulder, and Gatomon said, "We can't run from him. We need to destroy him." Viximon nodded, and the other Digimon agreed as well. "I have a plan, but Patamon's the only Digimon I need to come with me." Viximon argued, but Gatomon said, "I need you guys to save your strength, in case my plan fails." Viximon calmed down, but she sure wasn't happy about it. "I'm going with you guys." Kimiko said stubbornly, undaunted. "It's too dangerous for you to come with us. Taomon might not be strong enough to protect you." Tai tried to reason with her, but she didn't back down. "I'm going, Tai! And nothing anybody says is going to stop me!" Tai sighed in defeat, and they all got into the van with Izzy and his parents.

When they got back, Venommyotismon had defeated Metalgreymon and Weregarurumon, making them Dedigivolve to Agumon and Gabumon. Gallantmon wasn't doing too well on his own, and everyone ran out of the van, Viximon jumped off Kimiko's shoulder, Digivolving to Renamon as Patamon and Gatomon Digivolved to Angemon and Angewomon. They weren't doing too well either, when realization dawned on Kimiko. "Angels…like from the prophecy! Then angels will shoot arrows of Hope and Light at the loved ones of those they've been sent to protect, And a miracle will happen." She looked at the angel Digimon, and said, "If they're the angels from the prophecy, and Kari and T.K. are who they're sent to protect, then…" she looked at Tai and Matt, a sickening feeling in her stomach.

"Then they have to shoot you guys with their arrows…in order to make a miracle…" anyone could tell she didn't want them to get shot with arrows, and Tai sighed, saying, "It's the only way, Kimiko…" "There HAS to be another way! What if the prophecy's wrong and you…" she didn't want to finish that sentence, and fell silent, tears building in her eyes. Ayaka tried to comfort her, and Angemon and Angewomon readied their arrows. Kimiko held Tai's hand, which seemed to calm her, and the arrows were fired. When they struck, and the blinding white light engulfed them, Kimiko could've sworn she felt some of the power seep into her body, racing through her blood.

Agumon and Gabumon Warp-Digivolved to Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon, and Kimiko was as surprised as ever. As the Digimon attacked, they all got into the van to watch. Renamon said, standing, "I'm not going to just sit here…" Kimiko nodded, when the van fell over onto its roof. When they got out, Kimiko saw the Digimon were basically equal in power, and turned to Renamon.

"It's time to Digivolve!!" Renamon nodded, Digivolving all the way to Taomon. When she went to attack Venommyotismon, using Talisman Of Light, Kimiko tried to get out of imminent danger. Ayaka was worried for Gallantmon, and didn't seem to notice her surroundings as she called to him. Kimiko had to save her from blasts and falling buildings all the time, when she saw Birdramon, Ikkakumon, and Togemon coming to help fight, and then Kabuterimon joined in as well. They all attacked at the same time, and then Wargreymon broke a hole through his abdomen. Even though he seemed down, he suddenly stood up again, and a strange creature appeared in the hole, beating the Digimon away. Kimiko felt despair weigh on her shoulders, thinking, 'No…we lost…we can't win now…' her determination asserted itself, lifting the weight off her shoulders.

'But I won't stop fighting, no matter how strong he is!!' Her crest began to glow, and a beam of sky blue light erupted from it, and the same thing happened to the others. The beams of light caught Venommyotismon, holding him tight as Wargreymon destroyed him with a Terra Force. With him destroyed, the Digimon Dedigivolved, running to their partners. Viximon jumped onto Kimiko's head, saying, "We did it!!" Kimiko smiled, giggling, as Gigimon knocked Ayaka over. Kimiko looked up at the sky, her spirits lifting as she saw the fog clearing, but surprise showed clearly on her face when she saw what looked like an upside down world in the sky. "What's going on?" Ayaka heard a woman calling T.K.'s name, and turned to see his mother hugging him. She smiled, seeing a whole family reunited again, but she also noticed that Matt wasn't as enthusiastic as T.K. She sighed, lifting Gigimon off of her, and sensed the tension in the air. At that moment, her sisters and brothers ran over to her, knocking her over as they tried to hug her tight.

"Are you guys okay? You didn't get hurt, did you?" Ayaka looked over her siblings, worry in her eyes, but they assured her they were fine. Kimiko saw Joe's brother, Jim, ride up on a scooter, and say that everyone at the convention center were back to normal. Kimiko breathed out in relief, when she saw a blinking light in the sky. 'A star? …Or a plane, maybe?' she looked closer, and saw it was indeed a jetliner, but the moment it reached the edge of the continent in the sky, it started going straight down. "Oh no…" Biyomon Digivolved to Birdramon, and went up to save the plane, Digivolving to Garudamon when it proved too heavy for her.

Tentomon Digivolved to Kabuterimon to help her, and once it was safe, Kabuterimon Digivolved to Megakabuterimon, and they all got away. Yokomon and Motimon explained about a Kuwagamon, saying he came out of the world above them. "Just as I thought…that continent is actually the Digital World!" Kimiko looked up, and, sure enough, she could see that it looked familiar. "And since we've been here a few days, years have passed in the Digital World…" "And it was a mess when we left…so it's had time to get even worse…" Viximon said from her perch on Kimiko's head.

"And now all those problems in the Digital World have become our problems here in the Real World…" Sora said, still looking at the sky. Kimiko said, determined, "Then we're going back!" Everyone agreed, and held out their Digivices, which glowed before making a rainbow colored pillar of light straight into the Digital World. Kimiko was about to step in when she heard her aunt calling her name. She turned around to see her near tears. "Kimiko…I'm so sorry…" "For what?" "I shouldn't have tried to act like I didn't care…I really did…and I still do…I always thought that if I stayed strong…you would be the same…" Kimiko's eyes softened, and Viximon said, "She really does care…" "Kimiko…I know you need to go…it's for the whole world…but be careful…" Kimiko nodded, saying, "I'll be fine…Viximon will protect me…"

Her aunt seemed unsure, but nodded hesitantly. "Now I know why your mother always called you her little guardian angel…" Kimiko smiled slightly, nodding. Ayaka saw her parents run up to her siblings, and then turn to her. "Ayaka…you've grown up so fast…" Her mother hugged her tight, near tears, and her father seemed worried. "We knew you were destined to do something great…but not this…and not this soon…" Ayaka smiled reassuringly, saying, "I'll be fine…Gigimon will protect me from anything too bad…right, Gigi?" Gigimon nodded from his perch on her shoulder, and she smiled. Her siblings hugged her just as tight, saying, "Please be alright, sis…we don't want you to leave forever…" "I won't be gone long, I promise…for you guys, it'll feel like a couple minutes…" she hugged them all tight, and was hesitant to go into the column of light with the others.

As they floated into the air, the column receding behind them, Kimiko looked at her aunt, and smiled. 'She finally understands…or maybe…it's that I finally understand…" she waved, a true smile on her face, while Ayaka did the same towards her own family. And they looked ahead as they finally went back to the Digital World.


	20. Chapter 20

They crash landed in the Digital World, finding it dark. Viximon looked around, her tail swishing from side to side. "Something seems different…" Joe went looking for Gomamon, when a pink blur knocked him over, and he ended up hanging on a ledge by his elbows. The In-Training Digimon Digivolved to their Rookie Forms, about to attack, but Kari stopped them. She coaxed the Digimon out, and it turned out to be Chuumon, who was too weak to stand any longer. Ayaka, remembering Joe was on the ledge, ran over, asking, "You okay?" "Oh, I'm fine…I'm just hanging over a ledge by my elbows!!" "No need for sarcasm…" she rebuked, helping him up. The ground was moving up and down further off, making ledges and confusing Ayaka. Chuumon told him about how he lost Sukamon, and how the Dark Masters reconfigured the Digital World, making Spiral Mountain. As Kimiko looked up at it, she said, "They can't be much harder than Myotismon, right?"

Renamon nodded, and Ayaka smiled reassuringly at Chuumon, saying, "As long as we're together, we can beat 'em!" A voice echoed to them through the ground, shaking it violently. "I've been waiting for you, Digidestined!" Metalseadramon bashed through the ground in front of them, and followed them as they tried to run away. When he whipped them down with his tail, Kimiko sat up, saying, "That's it! No more Ms. Nice Girl!!" Renamon Digivolved to Kyubimon as the other Digimon Digivolved to their Champion forms. None of their attacks worked, and they were hit away roughly. "Why are we losing so badly?" Ayaka questioned as she hugged Growlmon's head. "He's a Mega Digimon! He's stronger than all of us combined!"

Kimiko looked at Izzy with surprise, saying, "Then we can't win without more power!" Metalseadramon used River Of Power, and they were lost in the blinding light. They woke up in fog, and Kimiko stood up shakily, using Kyubimon for support, when she saw Angemon fly off into the fog. He was shot down by Machinedramon, and Dedigivolved to Patamon. When he showed himself, all of the Digimon Digivolved to their Ultimate forms.

When they attacked, he hit them with a barrage of blows that shattered the earth beneath them, making them fall. Kimiko grabbed onto Taomon as tight as she could, while Ayaka was on Wargrowlmon's back, her arms wrapped around his neck. When they stopped falling, and were floating in a dark abyss, Kimiko looked around curiously. "Why aren't we falling?" she saw Garudamon and Weregarurumon fighting, and Wargrowlmon was doing flips through the air. "What in the WORLD is going on?" she looked up, seeing another Mega Digimon, Puppetmon. He pulled the children away, and hit the Digimon with Puppet Pummel, making them Dedigivolve. They then fell through the darkness, falling into a strange arena. Kimiko stood up, Viximon on her shoulder, only too weak to move. Ayaka sat up, Guilmon lying next to her, his head on her lap. "Guil…Guil, are you okay?"

She heard a honking sound, and saw a clown come up to them on a large rubber ball. He told them a story about ten Digidestined that tried to save the world, but how they failed because they lost against the Dark Masters. Kimiko glared dangerously, saying, "We're gonna beat the Dark Masters if it's the last thing we do!" "Really? I'd like to see you try, girl!" he revealed himself to be Piedmon, and Agumon, Gabumon, and Guilmon Warp-Digivolved to Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, and Gallantmon. They attacked him viciously, but he used Trump Swords, which made them Dedigivolve back to their Rookie forms. "Guil! Are you okay?" Ayaka hugged his head as she kneeled down beside him, and Kimiko's anger boiled. 'How DARE he hurt my friends?!' Viximon felt her anger, and nuzzled her neck, saying, "We're not strong enough yet, Kimiko…" "Yet?" before anymore could be said, Metalseadramon, Machinedramon, and Puppetmon reappeared, and Piedmon said, "Now all we need are audience volunteers. Who wants to be the first to be destroyed?"

Kimiko glared, Viximon on her head glaring as well, when Mimi seemed to break down, saying how she didn't want this kind of responsibility. Piedmon threw a dagger at her, but Chuumon took the blow. Mimi held him tight, tears running down her cheeks, as he disappeared into sparkling light. "I can't believe them…" Kimiko's anger and rage was nearing its peak, making her crest glow. "How can they just kill without a second thought?! For no reason at all?!" she glared at them, her crest almost blinding her. "You'll pay for this!! I swear you'll pay for hurting them!!!"

The next moment, there was a blinding light, and Kimiko found that they were in a shield. The glow from her crest died down until it stopped glowing altogether, and Tai asked, "Why can't we beat them?! You said we could if we were all together, but it's not working!!" "There's something else you need to do as well…but it's something you need to discover on your own…" A blast hit the barrier, and the Dark Masters were now hot on their trail. "I'll distract them while you all go to Spiral Mountain." "You won't make it!" Ayaka protested, worry in her voice.

"I may not win, but I should be able to buy you guys some time to get to Spiral Mountain." Kimiko sighed, saying, "Though I was never really fond of you…" her eyes softened. "Be careful…" he exited the barrier, saying, "Once you find your power, no one will ever be able to stop you again…make me proud!!" he hit the barrier, making it speed away, and Kimiko couldn't help but wish she'd tried to stop him. They ended up on a beach when a fog lifted, and Kimiko sat down on a rock, Viximon still perched on her head. "We're lost…now what do we do?" Ayaka shrugged, letting Guilmon nap with his head on her lap. Kimiko looked around, seeing the smashed phone booths. "We're back where we fought Shellmon…" she muttered, remembering their encounter with the large Digimon. They kept walking after a while, when they heard screams from the water. The Digimon stayed on the shore while everyone else got into a boat, rowing towards the splashing.

That's when Shellmon made his entrance, having fooled them, and they started rowing away. The In-Training Digimon Digivolved to their Rookie forms, and came out to fight off Shellmon. Renamon ran across the water like a ninja, and stood on the back of the boat, using Diamond Storm. Gomamon used Marching Fishes, which made the boat move away faster, and they defeated Shellmon fairly easily. Once back on land, Tai reasoned that the Digimon were getting stronger, and Kimiko said, "That's a possibility…when we first started out, we could never have beaten Myotismon or Etemon, but over time, we've been getting stronger, little by little…"

The others agreed, and Ayaka said, "Guil really does look stronger than I remember…" Guilmon smiled, his tail swishing side to side like a satisfied cats. The sun seemed to get brighter, and they looked around, and saw a snack bar. Kimiko was immediately wary, and held Ayaka back from running in with the others. "Guys!! Don't go in there!!" When they got in, the door was barricaded shut with sand, and Kimiko grabbed a surprised Ayaka by the arm, pulling her behind the trees. She saw Metalseadramon talking with Scorpiomon, and turned to the snack bar as he checked to see how many were there. He got angry when he found out they were missing, and ordered Scorpiomon to catch them. Kimiko started running, pulling Ayaka along behind her, as Scorpiomon gave chase. After a while, Kimiko was too tired to run, and turned around, saying, "It's time to fight!" Renamon Digivolved to Kyubimon, snarling, as Guilmon Digivolved to Growlmon.

Their attacks weren't doing much damage, and they were being beat down. "Kyubimon!! Digivolve again!!!" Kyubimon Digivolved to Taomon as Growlmon Digivolved to Wargrowlmon. Taomon used Talisman Of Light, while Wargrowlmon used Radiation Blade, knocking Scorpiomon unconscious. As they raced back to the snack bar in order to save the others, Wargrowlmon dragged Scorpiomon along as well. Kimiko ran in without a second thought, waking up Tai, Kari, and T.K. as Ayaka ran to Matt, Izzy, and Sora. Once everyone was awake, the roof caught on fire because of Metalseadramon, and they ran to safety, leaving Scorpiomon in the flames.

Kimiko sighed, saying, "We still might not be strong enough to defeat the Dark Masters…our Digimon had to Digivolve to Ultimate in order to defeat Scorpiomon, and he was just a flunky…" Metalseadramon appeared in the water beside them, and Kimiko stood up in shock. Taomon said, "Me and Wargrowlmon will draw him off. Gomamon, Digivolve to Zudomon and get them out of here!" Gomamon nodded, Digivolving all the way to Zudomon, and everyone got on his back as Taomon and Wargrowlmon attacked Metalseadramon, drawing him away. Kimiko looked back at the Digimon fighting, and saw Taomon getting beaten down worse than Wargrowlmon. "Taomon…please be okay…"

Taomon and Wargrowlmon were hit towards Zudomon, Dedigivolving to their Rookie forms before landing in their partner's arms. "Renamon!" Kimiko held her tight as she woke up. The next moment, Metalseadramon rammed them, knocking them off Zudomon, but Kimiko felt her head hit something hard, and her mind darkened. Renamon held her up in the water so she wouldn't drown, but worry was evident in her eyes. 'What now?'


	21. Chapter 21

At that moment, a large shadow appeared below them, and Whamon seemed to jump out of the water, ramming Metalseadramon before they swam into his mouth for safety. When they were a safe distance away, they got on top of him, though Kimiko still hadn't woken up yet, and Renamon, Ayaka, and Tai, who were all around her, were worried sick. When Whamon was telling them about how Metalseadramon took over the sea, Kimiko started waking up a bit. "Tai…? Renamon…? Ayaka…?" Everyone turned to her in surprise as she sat up, a hand to her head. "I guess I hit my head harder than I thought…" "You shouldn't sit up so fast…" Tai said, worry lacing his voice, and she smiled reassuringly, saying, "Its okay…my head just hurts where I got hit…no big…" Whamon took them near an island the shape of a crescent moon, and they started fishing. Kimiko was looking out at sea, Renamon sitting beside her, and Kimiko watched the waves form and break, and felt the salty air hit her face. "This is so peaceful…" Renamon nodded, and Kimiko perked when she heard Izzy say that the weapons on Wargreymon's arms were called Dramon Destroyers, and that they might helped them defeat the Dark Masters.

Kimiko turned a little, to see Agumon, and almost threw up when she saw him eat a fish his size WHOLE… "Agumon…do me a favor and NEVER do that again…" Kimiko said, her face a little pale. That's when Joe was jerked into the water by his fishing pole, and who was at the end of it? Gomamon, of course! "Divermon are headed this way!!!" Kimiko gave him a confused look, asking, "What are Divermon?" "Those are Metalseadramon's henchmen." Whamon explained, and Kimiko nodded. "So we'd better leave…" they all got into Whamon, and Kimiko sat down, watching the screen as Izzy typed, while Renamon sat beside her, making sure nothing happened outside. Her ears twitched now and then, as her tail swished side to side, when Izzy said, "I've got it!" they looked at the screen, and saw the ocean floor. "This is what Whamon is seeing right now!" Izzy said proudly, and Kimiko smiled slightly, until her ears started to hurt.

"Sorry, I dove too fast. I'll equalize the pressure now." Whamon burped, and the pain in everyone's ears left. A beeping caught Ayaka's attention, and she heard it getting louder and louder. "It's the Divermon…everyone stay quiet…" Izzy whispered, and Ayaka hugged Guilmon around the neck for reassurance as Kimiko looked around, straining her ears to see if the beeping was fading. When it was almost gone, it started right back up again, louder than before, and the Divermon attacked.

Whamon swam out of the way, saying he had a plan as he swam away from the four Divermon. He went down a chasm, and Kimiko feared the Divermon would get them after all, when one of their air tanks caved in with the pressure, and he flew up to the surface. Izzy told something to Kari, who blew on her whistle as hard as she could, and Izzy used it as sonar, finding a cave up ahead. When yellow lights, like fireflies, lit up the screen, Kari, Ayaka, Mimi, and Sora were glued to the screen, while Kimiko would look at it with an indifferent glance every now and then. That's when something struck them, and Kimiko nearly fell over. "Careful, everyone! It's Metalseadramon!!" Whamon said, as he swam up a tunnel, trying to get away. When they were finally on the surface, Kimiko thought they'd lost Metalseadramon, and let down her guard.

That's when Metalseadramon appeared, and she nearly fell backwards in fright. Agumon Warp-Digivolved to Wargreymon, and was distracting him as the others got to land. Once on solid ground, Kimiko turned to Renamon, saying, "It's time to show these Dark Masters what we're made of, Renamon!!" Renamon Digivolved to Kyubimon, and ran across the water at Metalseadramon, ready to distract him for Wargreymon, when one end of his split tail grabbed her around the stomach, dragging her under. "KYUBIMON!!!" Kimiko ran along the shore, getting over any obstacles in her way, and saw Kyubimon under water, almost out of air. "KYUBIMON!!!!" Against all her better judgment, Kimiko jumped into the water. 'I can't lose anyone else! I have to save her!' She noticed that Wargreymon was being held in Metalseadramon's mouth, and hardly keeping it open.

She dove under the water, and grabbed the iron tipped tail around Kyubimon's stomach, trying to pry it off. The other end grabbed her around the waist as well, wrenching loose her hold. 'Kyubimon! I have to…save her…' Kimiko was running out of air, and she couldn't try to swim up to the surface. 'Kyubimon…please…don't die…' her crest began to glow, and Kyubimon Digivolved to Taomon, who used Talisman Of Light, making Metalseadramon release them, and took Kimiko to the surface. Whamon slammed into Metalseadramon, freeing Wargreymon, but Metalseadramon blasted a hole through Whamon with his River Of Power. "NO!! WHAMON!!!" Kimiko's crest began to glow again, when Wargreymon defeated Metalseadramon, Dedigivolving to Koromon. Once on shore again, they stood by a slowly dying Whamon, and Kimiko had to force her tears back, and nearly choked at the sobs trying to escape her throat.

He disappeared, begging them to save this world, and a lone tear ran down Kimiko's cheek, though she brushed it away hastily. Ayaka was crying much harder, when the ground shook, and the water on Spiral Mountain started disappearing. Kimiko looked back at Mimi, to see her making small grave memorials for the friends that died along the way. Kimiko felt her heart break. 'Why are they all dying? I'm supposed to be protecting them…'

Kimiko kneeled down next to her, saying, "Its okay, Mimi. They're not really dead. They'll come back at Primary Village in Digieggs, and then everything will be as it was before…" her expression seemed to fall as she continued. "But we need to defeat the Dark Masters…" "I'm not fighting anymore!" Kimiko perked in surprise, but softened, saying, "It's okay, Mimi…I won't try to force you…just take your time…" Tai had a different idea, and him and Matt started fighting. "WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING!?!" everyone turned to an angry Kimiko, who continued. "We just need some time to respect those who have left us, but that doesn't mean we have to completely stop thinking about saving BOTH our worlds. We're supposed to be fighting our enemies, not each other! And I'm sick and tired of you two fighting all the time!!" her crest was glowing, and everyone could tell that she was telling the truth.

"Maybe we should try going somewhere less out in the open…" Joe reasoned, and they started walking through a dark forest. Kimiko had calmed down, and could clearly sense the tension in the air. She saw Kari stop, and stopped herself, looking back at her in a questioning way. When she ran up to the group, Tai lectured her before they continued on their way. When the ground started to move, Ayaka nearly fell over, but Guilmon helped her keep her balance, and everyone jumped off of it onto a piece of unmoving land, but it started moving instead. Kimiko got tired of it, and they all climbed up into the trees.

Kimiko sighed, saying, "This must be the work of one of the Dark Masters…" she looked around, seeing how tired everyone seemed to be, and didn't know what else to say. "Then we'll just have to fight!" This comment got Tai and Matt into another fight, and Kimiko glared hotly at both of them. 'They're acting like babies…' Ayaka said, "But Koromon can't keep Digivolving, Tai…give him a chance to rest…" That's when Tai disappeared into thin air, and then Kimiko. "KIMI! TAI!" One by one, everyone disappeared, until only Matt, T.K., and Ayaka were left with the Digimon.

Ayaka said, "We need to find them…" "We don't need them…especially Tai…" Ayaka said, a hint of Kimiko's stubborn temper in her voice, "We've gotten through everything because we stuck together! We can't do this alone, Matt!" That's when everyone seemed to be teleporting everywhere. In the end, Ayaka ended up with Matt and T.K. again, and sighed when she decided that no one else was going to be disappearing everywhere. "GUIL!!! GUIL, WHERE ARE YOU?!" a voice that she recognized as Puppetmon's came through the trees as an echo, making Ayaka jump. She looked around, wishing Guilmon was with her, when she heard T.K. cry out in surprise. She whirled around to see Puppetmon, and stood behind T.K., a protective hand on his shoulder. 'Guil…where are you?' He wanted T.K. to come with him, but Matt obviously refused.

Puppetmon used a strange red rubber ball, which bound Matt, making him fall over. "Matt!!" Ayaka stood in front of T.K., wishing she had Kimiko's courage. Her friend always seemed to stand up to danger, while Ayaka tried to avoid it entirely. "St-Stay away, Puppetmon!" She felt like she was shaking, and wished that Guilmon was with her at that moment, or Kimiko and Renamon. "Awww…Are you scared?" "N-No I'm not!" she answered shakily, trying to stop her shaking. "Why don't you two come play with me? You'd both make great playmates." Ayaka said, mustering up all her courage, "No!" she looked around, hoping, praying, that someone would come to help her. "GUIL!!!!!" a savage snarl came into hearing range, and got louder and louder. "Guil!!" a smile flitted across her face, when Puppetmon grabbed T.K., disappearing.

"NO!! T.K.!!!" She tried to free Matt, but it proved impossible, and the ground started to move under them. They were soon regrouped with the others, except T.K., and their Digimon. As Gabumon freed Matt, Ayaka hugged Guilmon around the neck, thankful that he was with her again. Matt was almost in hysterics about losing T.K., and Kimiko got worried, too. Before they could go to look for him, Kiwimon appeared, attacking them with Pummel Peck.

Renamon used Diamond Storm, canceling out the attack as Matt ordered for information on where T.K. was. When Kiwimon didn't answer, Matt's anger was evident, and Gabumon tried to Warp-Digivolve. The only thing was, Matt's Crest of Friendship refused to glow. Kiwimon took that opportunity to use Pummel Peck, aiming at the group of kids. Biyomon Digivolved to Birdramon, blocking the attack and destroying him with her Meteor Wing. Matt got angry with her, and Kimiko had to stop him from attacking her, when T.K. came running up to them. Ayaka smiled, hugging him tight, when she noticed Matt walking away with Gabumon. She was worried about him, and followed after him, Guilmon by her side. "Matt? Matt, where are you going?" they were walking alongside a lake, and she finally caught up to him. "Why are you here, Ayaka?" "I wasn't going to let you just walk off by yourself!" she said, her cheeks a light pink. Guilmon nodded stubbornly, and Matt sighed. "Fine…"

After a while, the silence became unbearable, and Ayaka finally asked, "Why'd you leave?" "I just…need some time to think…" He sat down, and she sighed, sitting beside him, Guilmon's head on her lap. "I feel like a fifth wheel…" she sighed, saying, "You're not a fifth wheel…" "But that's how I feel! Haven't you ever felt helpless or worthless?" there was a moment of silence before she nodded. "I've always found myself to be a coward…I always looked up to Kimiko because she was always brave, and…now…she's not afraid to speak her mind…" Guilmon nuzzled her hand, comforting her. "I wish I could be like that…" "We need to change a little, I guess…" "So…you need to change…" Ayaka jumped in her skin, and turned to see Cherrymon. Guilmon snarled, standing in front of her protectively. "Whoa, calm down! I just want to talk!" Guilmon didn't trust him, and his protective snarl never wavered. "In order to change, you must defeat your rival…" Ayaka didn't believe a word he said, but his words were affecting Matt.

"If you look into that lake, you'll see the face of your rival…" Matt walked over, and Ayaka said, "Do you really trust him? Matt, come to your senses!!" He looked onto the surface of the water, and saw Tai's face. Ayaka sighed, saying, "Matt…Tai's you're friend! You don't fight your friends!!" "Yeah…" Matt seemed unsure of himself, and Ayaka sighed, saying, "Matt…" Cherrymon laughed, saying, "You don't really believe that…not in your heart of hearts anyway…loyalty, comrades…those are nice words, but that's all they are…words…" Ayaka had to put her foot down somewhere, and this was it. "I've had enough of this!! Matt, whatever you want to do, do it!! We can't choose for you!!" she glared at Cherrymon. "And if you say another word, Guilmon will Warp-Digivolve and beat you down!!"

Gabumon talked with Matt, whose crest glowed. Gabumon Warp-Digivolved to Metalgarurumon, and all three of them got on his back. Ayaka was worried about what might happen, and turned to Guilmon. "I hope everything turns out alright…" she whispered softly.

When they reached the others, Kari and Gatomon were about to be sucked into a trashcan by Garbagemon. Metalgarurumon defeated him easily, and Kimiko ran to Kari's side in an instant, Kyubimon with her as well. "Ayaka! Matt! You're both back!" Kimiko's smile was bright, but she was surprised when Metalgarurumon attacked Agumon. "Matt! What are you doing?" Kimiko was on her feet in a moment, and Ayaka was just as surprised. Matt refused to call of Metalgarurumon, and Ayaka was in the background with T.K., wondering what would really push him to try and defeat Tai. Matt pushed Tai too far, and Agumon Warp-Digivolved to Wargreymon, fighting Metalgarurumon in the sky. Then Tai and Matt started fighting. Kimiko reached her limit of patience, and yelled, as loud as her lungs would allow, "STOP FIGHTING NOW!!!!!!!!!!"

A blinding light filled the forest, making Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon Dedigivolve to Koromon and Tsunomon. They were soon in a pure white space, and they all looked around in wonder. "This is the balance of light and darkness…if the darkness becomes too strong, it upsets the balance…" As Kari spoke, the room went black. They saw Highton View Terrace appear before them, with Greymon, Kyubimon, and Parrotmon going into a white light in the sky. "Kari…how do you know all this?" Kimiko questioned, confused. "I think someone has taken over Kari's body and is using her to communicate with us." Izzy explained. "I wanted to contact you when you arrived on File Island, but it was completely impossible under the circumstances." Kari explained, and they all started flying through the air. Beams of light fell on them from four years ago, and Kari explained that it was processing all of their vital information. They then went into the light, and found themselves in a strange lab.

They found a case full of Digieggs, each with a crest and Digivice, when what looked like holograms of people started walking around. Ayaka jumped, but calmed down when Kari said they were just computer images. Izzy found the tablet from Myotismon's castle, while Biyomon found the door, and Kari explained that they were the ones that chose them to be the Digidestined, and made their Digivices and crests. "But what makes us so special?" Tai questioned. "It was because of you and Kari that Greymon was able to Digivolve to protect you. The Digivice is just a tool to make you aware of your power. The same with the crests. Can you tell me what your personal crest really means?" "Well…mine is the Crest of Destiny…" "Mine's the Crest of Honesty…" "Mine's courage."

"That's all true, the thing is, you all have strengths and weaknesses. We took the strongest trait you had four years ago and made a crest for it. If that trait is lost, the Digimon may become corrupted." 'Like Skullgreymon…' Kimiko thought, looking at her crest. "But I never made contact with a Digimon…and neither did most of the others…" Ayaka pointed out. "When we examined your data, we found that you had something in common with Tai, Kari, and Kimiko, but we're not sure what…"

"But…the Dark Masters caught wind of our plan and have worked hard to defeat us…" That's when projections of Gardromon and Mekanorimon barged in, and started attacking the men working on the machines. Then Piedmon's image came, and broke into the case holding the Digieggs, and took the crests. A younger version of Gennai attacked him, failing, and took over a Mekanorimon, grabbing the Digieggs and Digivices before flying away, the enemy hot on his trail. He accidentally dropped Gatomon's Digiegg, and brought the others to File Island. They saw the Digimon grow up, and them crash land on the island. "We've been trying to find out what the Dark Masters are planning, but so far, no luck.

We can only try to outwit them before something horrible happens." They were brought back to the real Digital World, and waited for Kari to wake up. When she finally did, she didn't remember anything that had just happened. Matt was still set on going on his own, and Ayaka said, "Then I'm going with you!" Kimiko felt her spirit fall, but she didn't let it show. "Be careful, you two!" Kimiko said with a half hearted smile, and after they left, Mimi wanted to leave the group, too. Kimiko sighed, saying, "It's okay…I understand…"

When Joe said he'd go with her, Kimiko felt slightly better, and nodded. "Be careful…I wouldn't want anything to happen to you guys…" they nodded, and as the larger group kept walking, Kimiko sighed, thinking, 'Everything will turn out alright in the end…after all…we're the Digidestined…'


	22. Chapter 22

As they were walking through the forest, Kimiko couldn't help but feel at a loss with Matt, Ayaka, Mimi, and Joe gone. When the ground shook, Kimiko hardly kept her footing, holding onto Renamon for support. When it stopped, Tentomon came down, telling them that a huge meteor had crash landed in the forest. "We shouldn't go check it out…it could be dangerous…" Kimiko advised, sitting down. "We can go to Puppetmon's mansion and defeat him, though!" T.K. said, Patamon agreeing with him. Kimiko sighed, saying, "But Koromon is probably the only one who stands a chance…and he can't keep Digivolving…it might be unhealthy for him…and it's too dangerous, besides…" T.K. seemed upset, but Kimiko was right, and she was determined to protect T.K., because both Ayaka and Matt cared a lot for him, and she wasn't about to see anyone else cry like Ayaka had when she'd been hurt. Izzy said, trying to reason with her, "But it's inevitable that we'll fight Puppetmon…he's one of the Dark Masters…we should take the fight to them for once…" Kimiko thought it over, before saying, "If Tai says we can go, then I'm fine with it…"

Everyone turned to Tai, who seemed lost in thought. Kimiko stood up, saying, "Tai…" he woke from his stupor, and she asked, "What do you think, Tai? Should we go to Puppetmon's mansion or not?" After a moment, he said, "Fine, but we don't necessarily need to go looking for trouble…" Kimiko nodded, and T.K. started leading them towards the mansion, Kimiko keeping up behind him. They hid behind some bushes as Tai looked at the two guards. Floramon and Deramon, not very strong, which put Kimiko at ease. Tai wanted to go in alone, but Kimiko immediately shot down that idea. "If you're going, I'm going!" she said stubbornly, Renamon at her side, tail bristling. Tai thought about it for a moment, and nodded, saying, "We'll all go!" The Digimon jumped at Deramon and Floramon, who ended up hating Puppetmon and lead them inside. They went upstairs, and Kimiko looked out the window as the others looked around, and saw Puppetmon coming. She turned around, yelling, "Puppetmon's coming!!" Deramon got a cannon to point out the window, and agreed to keep the Mega Digimon at bay as they escaped. As they ran, Puppetmon eventually caught up to them, leading them into a group of Redvegiemon.

"Renamon!!" Renamon Digivolved to Kyubimon, using Fox Tail Inferno as the other Digimon Digivolved as well. Puppetmon became angry, and made his house come to life. It knocked Kyubimon away, making her smash into a tree. Kimiko ran to her partner's side, completely oblivious to the fighting going on around her. "KYUBIMON!!" Puppetmon, on the side, saw Metalgarurumon and Gallantmon behind him, and tried to use his strings to make them attack the others. Ayaka and Matt walked out of the shadows, and Ayaka said, "You can't control them…right, Gallantmon?"

Gallantmon used Shield Of The Just, hitting Puppetmon hard as Metalgarurumon used Metal Wolf Claw, destroying the evil Dark Master. Ayaka looked out at the others, seeing the house break down, and felt something in her say to join them, to go back, but something else told her to stay with Matt, and she followed him back into the shadows, thinking, 'It's our destiny to be reunited again…I can feel it…' little did she know, her crest was pulsing softly with light…


	23. Chapter 23

They had been walking for quite a while, and Ayaka was starting to get tired, though Matt was too lost in thought to feel weary. Ayaka looked at the sky, wondering how T.K. and Kimiko were doing, and the others as well. Soon, her thoughts drifted to her siblings, and her parents. 'If we don't defeat the Dark Masters…they'll die…' she was so lost in thought that she tripped over a rock in the path, and fell forward into Matt, toppling him over. Matt had tried to turn around, so when they fell, he landed on his butt in a sitting position, and Ayaka fell against his chest, lying in between his legs. Once she realized this, her face grew as hot as the sun in the sky overhead, and got up, saying, "Sorry!" Neither noticed the light pink on Matt's own cheeks, mainly because he believed he didn't like Ayaka that way. He had been thinking of her more as a sister, since she took care of T.K. like a sister would. He stood up, helping her up when a third slice of Spiral Mountain got reconfigured. "They defeated Machinedramon…" Ayaka said, looking at the mountain. "Which leaves Piedmon…" Guilmon said, nuzzling her hip. Ayaka nodded, and asked, turning to Matt, "Are we going to help fight him?" Matt didn't answer, and continued walking.

Ayaka sighed, and turned to Guilmon, saying, "I just hope no one gets hurt…" Guilmon nodded, his eyes soft, and Ayaka patted his head before they went after Matt and Gabumon. They were soon walking through a dark cave, and Ayaka began to wonder how they got there in the first place. Matt seemed to be getting more depressed, and Ayaka didn't know what was wrong. He sat down against a wall, a dark aura around him. "Matt? What's wrong?" Gabumon showed the same concern, trying to rouse his human partner. "What good am I to the group? T.K. doesn't need me anymore…and Tai was always better at being a big brother than I was…" "But Tai isn't T.K.'s big brother!! You are!!" Ayaka reasoned, a pleading tone in her voice. "You need to understand that we need you to save our worlds!! You have a purpose for being here, just like the rest of us!!"

Guilmon nodded, and her crest began to glow, saying, "It's our destiny to defend our worlds, and we need you!!" The light from her crest began to dispel the darkness surrounding him, and he looked up at her with glazed eyes. "Do you…mean the only reason you're here is because you guys need me to save our worlds?" "No!! I came because I care about you!! I can't stand to see you like this!! Can't you see how much everybody cares about you?" Gabumon nodded, saying, "We're here with you, Matt…we're not going to desert you…"

She saw the darkness disappear as he nodded, saying, "I thought no one needed me…ever since my family split up…I guess I was wrong…" The darkness swirled into a vortex before disappearing, taking the dark cave with it. "Where'd the cave go?" Ayaka questioned, when she saw Joe and Gomamon running towards them. "Hey, Joe!!" Ayaka called with a smile, waving. After returning Matt's harmonica, Ayaka heard a scream. 'T.K.?!' she started running towards the noise, Matt and Joe behind her, when she saw T.K. standing next to a hole in the ground. "T.K.!! Are you okay?" "Yeah, but Sora and Biyomon fell into this hole!" Ayaka looked down, and turned to see the others reach them. They all climbed down to see an unresponsive Sora and a worried Biyomon, the same darkness surrounding Sora as it had with Matt.

Matt and Joe were able to pull her out, and the cave disappeared. "We need to go get Kimiko before we go to the others!" T.K. said before they started heading anywhere. "Where's Kimiko?" Ayaka questioned worried. "She headed off to find you guys on Kyubimon." Ayaka turned to Guilmon, nodding, and Guilmon Digivolved to Growlmon. She jumped on his back, saying, "I'll look for her, and we'll meet up with you guys on the way. I promise." With that, Growlmon started running like a two-legged steed, his speed almost frightening. Kyubimon soon came into sight, Kimiko on her back, and Ayaka shouted, "KIMI!!! I finally found you!!" Kimiko seemed to brighten, saying, "Ayaka!! Where are the others?" "We need to head to Spiral Mountain!!"

Kimiko seemed to snap out of it, and nodded, saying, "We need to help the others!" The two Digimon raced towards Spiral Mountain, Kyubimon effortlessly outmaneuvering Growlmon, and they regrouped with Matt, Joe, T.K., and Sora before they reached the peak. Once there, Kimiko saw a beaten up Tai and nearly unconscious Wargreymon. Kimiko ran to Tai's side as Kyubimon Dedigivolved to Renamon, and kneeled down next to him. "Tai!! Tai, wake up!!" he was barely as conscious as his partner, and Kimiko felt tears sting her eyes. "Tai…" she felt something build in her chest, and her crest began to glow. Her bangs covered her eyes as she stood, and she turned to face Piedmon.

"I'm not one to forgive people easily…" her eyes showed pure rage and hatred. "There are two other things I don't do…I don't lie and I don't back down. And trust me, I'm going to get you back for hurting all of my friends, especially Tai!!" Ayaka never thought her friend would ever say what she did next, and it surprised everyone, even the barely conscious Tai. "And I won't let you hurt him anymore!" the tears started escaping her eyes one by one. "BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!!!" The light from her crest was blinding, and the same sky blue light enveloped Renamon, making her Warp-Digivolve to Sakuyamon. She stood in front of her partner, wiping away some of her tears before saying, "I'll take care of him…" She turned to Piedmon, using Amethyst Wind, hitting Piedmon hard as Garurumon healed a beat up Wargreymon, Dedigivolved to Gabumon, and then Warp-Digivolved to Metalgarurumon.

Growlmon Dedigivolved to Guilmon, but was hit away before he could Warp-Digivolve. The three Mega's did their best to fight off Piedmon, but he took out handkerchiefs, catching Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon, as well as their partners. He revealed that he'd turned them into key chains, and Kimiko's anger rose. "How DARE you?! Turn them back NOW!!!" Sakuyamon saved her from being turned into a key chain, and they headed towards a cave Andromon pointed out to them. Once inside, they saw a trapeze, and Gatomon helped them across, but only Sora, Biyomon, Kari, Gatomon, Patamon, T.K., Gomamon, Kimiko, Sakuyamon, Ayaka, and Guilmon got across without being turned into key chains.

After running through the passage, they hid under the floor, and Ayaka felt her heart pounding in her ears, when a sword nearly stabbed her through the arm. Garudamon and Angewomon stopped him from attacking them, and the others ran as he turned them into key chains. Kimiko led T.K., Kari, and Patamon down a hallway, Ayaka and Guilmon right behind her, when Sora threw a key chain. Ayaka caught it, giving it to T.K., when both Sora and Gomamon were turned into key chains. Sakuyamon stopped, saying, "You guys keep going, I'll hold him off!" Kimiko almost stopped, but Ayaka kept her going, saying, "She'll be fine! She's a Mega, remember?" They went through a doorway, and found a balcony, though the fall was far too steep. T.K. opened a woven basket, and a rope came out, hanging in the air as if it was tied to something in the air, and T.K. and Kari started climbing.

There was an explosion, and Kimiko turned around to see Sakuyamon was rather beat up, barely holding Piedmon off, when Guilmon Warp-Digivolved to Gallantmon, using Lightning Charge. Piedmon threw a dagger, cutting the rope that the younger children were on, and they began to fall. "T.K.!!!" "KARI!!!" Ayaka saw her crest glow, and she turned to Gallantmon, seeing him begin to glow as well. 'What's going on?' Gallantmon Mode-Changed to Gallantmon: Crimson Mode, and Ayaka marveled at the sight. He used Final Justice, and Piedmon was thrown back as, in the distance, Patamon Digivolved all the way to Magnaangemon, and saved Kari and T.K.

In a flash, Sakuyamon grabbed all the key chains, throwing them to Magnaangemon, and turned back to fighting Piedmon. He summoned an army of Vilemon, but the others came, along with Mimi and the small army she'd brought together. As they fought back the Vilemon, Gallantmon: Crimson Mode, Sakuyamon, Wargreymon, and Metalgarurumon fought Piedmon. Magnaangemon used Gate Of Destiny, and sucked the Vilemon in, as the Mega Digimon knocked Piedmon in. Before they could start celebrating, Izzy got an e-mail from Gennai, saying that the Dark Masters weren't the real threat, and that it was coming now. Before he could say what it was, his connection was lost, and the mountain began to shake violently. They sent their friends away, and Spiral Mountain disintegrated, sending them plunging into darkness. Kimiko held onto Sakuyamon, when they all suddenly stopped falling. "Are you okay, Kimi?" Kimiko nodded, looking around, when a dark cackling reached her ears, sending a shiver down her spine.

A strange cube came into view, revealing Apocalymon, who said he was made from all the Digimon who were unable to Digivolve, of all the pain and sorrow the Digital World had to offer. Ayaka felt pity in the pit of her stomach, and held onto her partner tighter. He used the attacks of all of the evil Digimon they'd ever faced, and they attacked him, only to be caught by his attack, Digimon Dedigivolution. They were now all at the Rookie level, and Kimiko said, trying to keep up everyone's morale, "They can still Digivolve again!!" He used Devimon's hands to destroy their tags and crests, and Kimiko felt helplessness grip her heart. Guilmon snarled, saying, "We can still fight!" "But you'll die!!" Ayaka countered, tears building in her eyes. They started breaking apart into microscopic pieces, and were soon completely gone, reappearing in a white world filled with number sequences of 1's and 0's. "We're in the world of data…" Izzy said, and Renamon said, "We can't just stop fighting!" "We can't keep fighting…" Kimiko said, her head down. "Just because we were beaten down once doesn't mean we can't stand up again!"

"You guys didn't know how those other fights would turn out, but you fought them anyway!!" Guilmon said, looking at Ayaka. Ayaka smiled softly, saying, "Imagine…if we'd never come to the Digital World, we wouldn't have become the people we are today…" Kimiko nodded, her smile growing. "If I'd never come to the Digital World and met Renamon, I'd never have opened up to anyone…I'd still be the same girl who never opened her mouth…" "And if I'd never come here and met Guil, I'd never have gotten as much courage as I have now…" Ayaka hugged Guilmon around the neck. Kimiko felt determination and stubbornness build up in her chest as she said, "I'm not ready to stop fighting! How about you guys?" Ayaka nodded, standing up straight. "We can still fight!! I for one won't let this whole experience be for nothing!!" "There are still a lot of people counting on us back on Earth." Izzy added, and Kari said, "Yeah! Crests or no crests, we're gonna win!!" that's when a symbol appeared, glowing, over everybody's hearts. "What's this? My crest?"

Kimiko questioned, seeing her crest glowing on her chest. Renamon stood beside her, saying, "You don't need to carry around your crests anymore, because the powers been inside of you this whole time." "But our crests aren't powered by just one person, they're powered by the faith we have in each other." Matt added. The Digimon Digivolved to their most powerful forms, and they reassembled before Apocalymon again, and Kimiko said, "It's time we showed you why they call us the Digidestined!!" As the Ultimate Digimon destroyed his many claws, the Mega Digimon used their most powerful attacks to destroy his body. When he was just a cube, she heard his voice say, "I'm not defeated that easily!! You still haven't seen my ultimate attack!!" He tried using Total Annihilation, and Kimiko almost thought they'd really lost. 'No!! I won't let them die!! I have too much to protect to lose it all again!!' Beams of light came out of their Digivices, making a cube around what was left of Apocalymon and containing the blast.

"We…did it…we really won!!" In Kimiko's happiness, she kissed Tai, who was closest, but blushed immediately when she realized what she did, when Tai kissed her back. When Gennai and Centarumon appeared, they broke apart, and the two explained that everything would be fine. They took the Digidestined to Primary Village, where it was raining Digieggs. They all decided to take a picture, and Andromon decided to take it. Kari was holding a Digiegg, and it hatched the instant Andromon took the picture, though he took another immediately afterwards. Ogremon left, and they decided to go to the lake where they'd fought Seadramon, and decided to stay for the rest of summer vacation. Guilmon was happy, and nuzzled Ayaka unceasingly, purring almost like a kitten. That's when Gennai and Centarumon appeared, showing them a solar eclipse.

They said they had two hours before gateway between the two worlds closed…forever…Kimiko sat with Renamon in a tree, and said, "I'll really miss you…if I'd never met you…I'd still be the girl that never talked…who believed her aunt didn't care for her…" she smiled, looking at her partner. "I don't know what I'll do without you…but I know I'll never forget you…I promise…" "I'll never forget you either, Kimi…I promise…" Kimiko hugged her tight, letting her tears silently trail down her cheeks. Meanwhile, with Ayaka and Guilmon… "Guil…I'll really miss you…" she was hugging Guilmon's head on her lap, sitting in a grassy meadow. "I'll miss you too, Ayaka…" "I always feel like we're connected…like we're two beings with the same mind…I don't know what I'll do now…my sisters and brothers will miss you, too…"

She smiled softly, a tear escaping her eyes and landing on Guilmon's head. "I'll never forget you…because you helped me understand myself…" Guilmon licked her tears away, saying, "I'll never forget you, either…because you're my best friend…" Ayaka smiled weakly, hugging her partner tighter. The two hours went by far too fast, and everyone had to go into the trolley car. As it moved away, and the Digimon ran along the shore, waving goodbye, Kimiko buried her face in Tai's chest, feeling horrible. Ayaka started crying, too, and both seemed to have the same thoughts on their minds. 'I'll see you again…I promise…'


End file.
